Angerball
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A crossover between CSI: Miami and Shark. It seems like Rick and Natalia had something going on and we also get to meet Rick's family. A Natler story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: When I started this story I was only planning the tie joke, but then it turned into somthing more :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Angerball

Angerball.

Chapter 1.

Rick Stetler let out a groan as the alarm clock on the nightstand woke him up, it was 6.30 am and the house was quiet. He glared annoyed at the clock wishing he could sleep longer, but know he couldn't so he dragged him self out of bed annoyed that he knew for a fact he had to get down to the crime lab instead of his office. Not that his office was that much better, but still.

He took a quick shower before he started to look through his office for a shirt and finally settled on a light blue one under his dark suit, he looked at the ties and snored before he decided to not wear on for a change.

He again looked at the clock and saw he was late and let out another snort since he hadn't time to have his morning coffee and breakfast before he left.

Natalia who were early for a change was now in the hallway at the lab as the angry IAB agent came out of the elevator.

She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt bad for him, looking at him coming towards her she knew he had a rough morning, that he wasn't wearing one of his odd ties was a clear sigh of that.

"Good morning Rick" she said and smiled at him.

"Miss Boa Vista" he said, stopped, tilted his head and looked at her.

"No tie today?" she asked.

"Since when do you care that I wear one or not" he said with a huff.

"I don't really, just saying" she said, but the fact was that she did care just a little.

"Then why bring it up" he said annoyed.

"Jeez Rick would it hurt you to smile once in a while" she said and let out a sigh.

He didn't replay, just looked angry around at the bizzy lab so she said: Could I interest you in a coop of coffee as I'm having one my self.

"Uhm I dunno, but on the other hand yes" he said and calmed down a little.

"Really Rick you should have a tie" she said as they walked towards the break room.

"Why do you even care?" he asked still annoyed.

"Well you look better with one on that's all" she said.

"Hmmm" he replied.

She got into the break room pored her self a coop, then gave him one before she said: I better head back to the lab before you start yelling at me for something.

"Probably a good idea" he said and glared at her again.

She just smiled and left him to have his coffee in piece as he though "I should have worn one of those stupid ties".

Rick was a moment later done with the coffee and run into Horatio in the hall and said: Horatio, just the man I wanted to see.

"Rick what do I owe this pleasure" he said in a spiteful tone.

"You know I've been investigation Eric lately right" he said.

"Yes, but I can't see whatever for" said Horatio annoyed.

"To see if he's fit for working, you know how he have been after" he stopped.

"So what is your conclusion then" said Horatio.

"He is, but I will still keep an eye on him" said Rick.

"Don't you always, now would you go bugger someone else" said Horatio.

"One more thing though" said Rick with a smile.

"What" said Horatio, he was eager for Rick to leave.

"That thing with Miss Duquesne" said Rick.

"What about it?" Horatio asked.

"It's kept of work right" said Rick.

"I should think so yes, but that's really nunna my business" said Horatio.

"So you don't mind that she brings personal to work" said Rick.

"Uhm, she's doing her job perfectly either way" he replied.

"Well then I leave it for now" he said.

Horatio nodded and left when Rick heard Natalia say: Feeling better?

"What do you mean" he said and turned towards her.

"You looked so angry coming in and I was wondering if you are feeling in a slightly better mood" she said.

"A bit yes thanks for asking Miss Boa Vista" he said.

"You're welcome" she said.

He nodded and headed out when Ryan came over to Natalia and asked: Why are you nice to him?

"Couldn't hurt it may make him dunno better to live with" she said thoughtfully and walked back into the lab.

A bit later that day Calleigh and Natalia were talking when Natalia suddenly asked: Calleigh what do you think of Rick?

"You mean Stetler?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Yeah" said Natalia.

"Hate him since he's so annoying and can't mind his own business, why you wanna know?" she replied.

"Dunno, I just think it's kinda sad that everyone dislike him so, he must be very lonely" said Natalia.

"And you care about it because?" Calleigh asked.

"No reason really" said Natalia unaffected.

"You aren't in love with him or anything like that are you?" Calleigh asked.

"Hardly, it's after all Stetler" said Natalia with a huff.

"You sure" said Calleigh in a bit of disbelief.

"Well he's kinda handsome, but again, it's Stetler" said Natalia.

"Hang on you think Rick is handsome" they heard Ryan say in shock.

"He is, but other than that" she said and blushed.

"So you love him" said Ryan.

"No, but I have to get back to work" she said, got up and left.

"She loves him" said Ryan looking at Calleigh.

"Dunno, but someone has to" she said with a smile.

"How anyone can do that is beyond me" he said.

"Me to" she agreed as they left the break room.

It was about 7pm and Rick was in his kitchen, he slowly opened the door to his fridge and let out a grunt, nothing interesting at all, but then again it seldom was.

Then he looked though the closets, but they were empty to, he was about to let out another grunt when his phone rang, he answered it and annoyed replayed: Rick Stetler hello.

But there was no answer in the other end so he said: Anyone there.

"Oh sorry, hey Rick" said Natalia in the other end.

"Miss Boa Vista" he said.

"You can call me Natalia you know" she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm, so why are you calling?" he asked wondering how she had gotten his number.

"I was bored and had nothing better to do" she replied.

"So now are going to bug me of work" he said.

"Something like that, so what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to make dinner" he said.

"Haha, bet your fridge and your closets don't have anything interesting in them at all" she said a bit amused.

"That is unfortunately correct" he said with a groan.

"Poor Rick, hungry, but nothing to eat" she said and giggled.

"So nice of you to make fun at my misery" he said a bit frustrated as his belly rumbled.

"Hey I'm bored I gotto have some fun" she said.

"So why are you home alone, though you would be dating a guy or something like that" he said.

"No fun guys around" she said.

"Oh really is that so, what about Wolfe?" he asked.

"To immature" she said.

"I see, but there surly have to be other guys that are interested" he said.

"Don't have time for dating, work to much and by the end of the day I just wanna relax at home not go out" she said with a yawn.

"I see how you feel" he said as he was looking in his drawer for a take away menu.

"Take away?" she asked as she heard him taking the drawer out.

"Yes, I was never a good cook anyway" he said.

"That I can imagine" she said with a giggle.

"Bugging me again" he said.

"Do you mind?" she replied.

"Not really, mind if I call you back so I can order" he said.

"No not at all, talk later" she said and hung up.

The next morning Calleigh came into the DNA lab and so Natalia sleeping over the microscope and though "Now that's new".

She smiled to her self and said: Natalia, Natalia.

"Uhm yeah, sorry" said Natalia and smiled wagly at her.

"Since when did you start to sleep at work?" asked Calleigh.

"I'm just a bit tired didn't sleep much last night" said Natalia honest as she and Rick had ended up talking all night or rather bugging each in a way, but it had been to much fun to hang up.

"Oh new guy?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"No, I dunno, not really" said Natalia as she didn't feel like sharing.

"Now that's a clear answer, so who is he?" Calleigh replied.

"No one" said Natalia.

"Oh come on you stayed up all night that means it has to be a guy" they heard Ryan say from behind.

"Why do that I didn't sleep mean in a secret terms mean I was with a guy" said Natalia annoyed.

"So if you were not with a guy, what did you do then" said Ryan.

"I was, I was reading" she said.

"Oh come on Nat you gotto do better than that" said Ryan.

"What's wrong with reading, I happen to be reading a very interesting book that I can't seem to put down when I first got a chance to read further" she said.

"What book is it then?" asked Ryan in disbelief.

"Uhm can't remember the title" she said trying to think of any useful title.

"See you aren't reading any book" said Ryan.

"Oh now I remember sense and sensibility and it's about Eleanor and Marianne" said Natalia, the title just pooped in as she and Rick had talked about it the night before as he liked the book, but she had only seen the film as she hadn't gotten around to the book yet.

Ryan left out a huff and left while Calleigh said: Quick thinking, but you aren't really reading it, are you?

"No, but I'm gonna, oh and here are your results" she said.

"Thanks, gotto run have some more testing to do so I'll talk to you later, oh and good luck with that book" said Calleigh with a giggle before she left.

A bit later that day Stetler found Natalia in the DNA lab and asked: Do you like this tie?

She turned and looked at him, he was wearing a grey suit, with white shirt and the tie was with grey and blue stripes, the grey in same color as the suit said: Yes I do, it suits the outfit very well.

Rick blushed a bit shyly which didn't happen a lot and said: Thanks oh and I got something for you.

"You do what?" she asked curiously.

"Here" he said and handed her a worn out copy of sense and sensibility.

"You are giving it to me?" she replied shocked.

"More like letting you barrow it" he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks a lot can't wait to read it and tell you what I think" she said excitedly and gave him a hug.

"Easy there Natalia or people may think we are in love" he said and gave her a smile.

"Nah I hate you" she said afraid that even if the tone was more cheerful she might have hurt his feelings.

"I know I hate you to, so do uhm, never mind I better get back to work" he said.

"Yeas so do I, can I uhm, eh, never mind" she said and looked down as he walked out.

"Natalia why on earth would you hug Stetler right now" said Ryan who just came in and saw it all.

"I never mind you wouldn't understand" she said.

"Is that the book, let me see" he said.

"I rather you not" she said.

"Oh come on just want to see the first page to see if it's any good" he said.

"I guess it's ok" she said and handed it over.

Ryan opened it and gasped just as Eric walked into the lab and said: Since when did you start reading and what are you gasping about, I hardly think it's a hot scene at the first page.

"It's not mine, it's Natalia's or rather Stetler's" said Ryan shocked.

"What" Eric said shocked.

"Yes it says property of Rich Stetler" said Ryan.

"Are you serious" said Eric.

"Yes, just look" said Ryan and handed it over so he could see, he did and laughed before he said: Since when did you started to take a liking to Stetler?

"Never said I did, now will give it back" said Natalia.

Eric held it outta reach to tease her, but she managed to get it back and said: Stupid boys.

Then she run towards the ladies room in tears, Eric shook his head when they heard Calleigh say: Was that really necessary.

"We were only teasing and why would she like him anyway" said Ryan.

"If she does or don't is nunna your business, it's up to her who she wants to be with or not" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, so since I guess she's taken, you wanna date me" said Ryan.

"I think I'll pass" said Calleigh and rolled her eyes.

"Why, you taken to?" he asked.

"I have no intentions of sharing that, now get back to work" she said annoyed and headed for the autopsy room.

Text: Rick I dunno if this is the right number to your cell could you confirm it is. Nat. End Text.

Text: No it's the wrong number…. R. End Text.

Text: Very funny, oh yay now I can bug you on the cell phone to. End Text.

Text: Lucky me :( End Text.

Text: Don't be such and angerball. End Text.

Text: Angerball??? End Text.

Text: Yeah that's what you are when you're acting like you are lol. End Text.

Text: If you would stop bugging me I wouldn't have to be an angerball, I actually do have work you know and I would guess you have to. End Text.

Text: Quiet morning and I'm bored, oh Ryan and Eric bugged me bout the book since it's yours. End Text.

Text: Oh really so what did you do then run of in tears lol. End Text.

Text: Hey now you're being mean. End Text.

Text: So you bug me and I can't bug you? End Text.

Text: Difference between bugging and being mean, hurt. End Text.

Text: Oh really, did I make you cry. End Text.

Text: No of course not, you need more than that you stupid man. End Text.

Text: So now I'm stupid and an angerball that's not very nice of you. End Text.

Text: Wasn't meant to be nice, are you annoyed at me? End Text.

Text: No, I find your attempts to annoy me amusing and somewhat cute. End Text.

Text: You think I'm cute, blush blush. End Text.

Text: I do, so do you have any plans tonight? End Text.

Text: No, not really was hoping to meet you. End Text.

Text: Couldn't you come to my place round 8 PM? End Text.

Text: But I dunno where you live. End Text.

Text: If you managed to find the numbers to both my phones you should be able to find my address to, so see you tonight since now I have to work. End Text.

Natalia let out a satisfied sigh and looked dreamily out in the air as Valera walked into the lab and said: I know that look, you're in love.

"Nah, hardly know the guy" said Natalia with a happy smile.

"Oh really, so when are you seeing him?" asked Valera curiously.

"Tonight I can hardly wait" said Natalia happily.

"So what's he like?" asked Valera.

"You know, tall, dark, handsome, rich I think" said Natalia.

"You think?" asked Valera confused.

"Yeah haven't seen his house yet, but he drives a nice car" said Natalia.

"If you know where he lives you could prob find a picture of the house online" said Valera.

"He said I was to find the address my self, but I have no idea how to do so unless he's listed, let me check" she said and quickly brozed to yellow pages with no luck.

"Why don't you ask Sam, she's good with that kinda stuff" said Valera.

"I could ask, wanna join" said Natalia.

"Yeah sure" said Valera curious about whom Natalia was seeing.

"Hey Sam I was wondering if you wanted to do me a favor" said Natalia and popped her head into the computer lab where the lab tech was.

"Yeah what got a few moments to spare" said Samanta.

"I need to find the house or rather the address to a guy and he's not listed" said Natalia.

"Oh yeah, then I need his name" said Samanta.

"Uhm Rick Stetler" said Natalia and looked a bit uncomfortable.

Samanta didn't say anything, just clicked around before she said: Do you by any chance know if he has a middle name?

"No, I don't actually" said Natalia.

"Let me try and find his drivers license or something to check if I have the right guy" she said and clicked around some more.

"Yeah he does, though so, here we go" she said and showed Natalia a picture of a house.

"Wow, that sure is a nice house, but what's his middle name?" asked Valera curiously.

"His full name would be Rick Alexander Stetler III" said Samanta.

"The third he's noble then" said Valera surprised.

"I assume he is or that his relatives were at some point" said Samanta.

Natalia was the only one not talking, she was just looking dreamily at his house, it was much bigger than she though and it also looked like it has a stable and his middle name it was just perfect.

"Natalia" said Valera.

"Huh, oh yeah, thanks Samanta now I gotto" she said and hurried out.

"What's with her?" asked Samanta confused.

"I think she's in love" said Valera with a giggle and went back to the DNA lab while Samanta shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Natalia rang on Rick's doorbell a little before eight, for some reason she was really nervous and she looked kinda confused when he finally opened the door and said: You're early.

"Sorry didn't mean to, but it was easier to find your place than I though" she said and looked shyly down.

"That's ok, please do come in" he said and smiled at her, she was wearing a yellow dress and her long, dark hair was hanging loose down her shoulder.

"So this is where you live" she said as they walked into the living room.

"Yes, what do you think?" he asked curiously.

"It's a bit cold and boring if you don't mind me saying so" she said as she looked around, it was a black leather coach and to chairs around a table faced a TV set and behind it was massive windows from roof to floor and she could see a balcony, other than that the room was empty, just white walls.

"Oh" he said and looked down.

"Don't worry I can help you with that if you don't mind that is" she said.

"If you want to" he said and smiled at her.

"I uhm kinda do as it's a really nice place, just need some colors" she said and looked into his brown eyes.

"Then you are welcome to do it any time" he said.

"So what's the rest of this place, since you got two floors you gotto have more then a living room and a hallway" she said with a giggle.

"Of course, let me show you" he said and led the way.

When they were done with every room except one she said: So I guess the last one is your bedroom.

"That it would be yes, but I really wouldn't want you to, because, uhm" he stopped realizing it sounded stupid.

"Don't worry, so what are we eating?" she asked as she was starting to get really hungry.

"Uhm, I can't cook, so I though I take you out since we are going out either way" he said.

"We are, but where, maybe I should be different dressed if we are going somewhere fancy, you could have told me that" she started when he stopped her by saying: That I could, but it would ruin the surprise and you are dressed just fine, trust me.

"Uhm ok" she said.

"So do you want anything to drink?" he asked polite.

"A glass of white wine" she said since they were in his bar.

He opened a bottle and said: You wanna play pool or darts?

"Wouldn't matter as I can beat you in both" she said with a giggle.

"Oh really is that so" he said with a smile.

"Mhm" she replied and opened the closet where the dartboard was and giggled a bit when she saw a picture of Horatio in the middle of before she said: You really don't like him do you.

"Don't mind him all that much really and I do have different pictures pends on who I'm mad at, just forgot to remove it that's all" he said honest.

"You got the chief to?" she asked curiously.

"Yes" he said and went behind the bar.

"Cool, so lets see who can hit the chief best then" she said with a giggle and took out the arrows and handed three to him.

"Ladies first" he said and smiled at her.

"Why aren't you a gentleman" she said with a giggle.

"I try" he said as she started the game.

Natalia and Stetler were done with dinner when he said: Would you mind closing your eyes because I wanna surprise you with where we are going.

"Only if you promise to lead me well" she said and let her hand slip into his and squeeze it a little.

"Of course" he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and closed her eyes and let her self lead until he said: Ok you can open them.

Natalia quickly found she was at a balcony in a theater and asked: What are we watching?

"Sense and sensibility though you might like it" he said and smiled wagly at her.

"You're just wonderful you know that" she said and smiled back, just as the play started.

As it kept on going Rick let his arm slide around hr waist and settle there while she slowly leaned on him so his head could rest on top of hers. He couldn't see it, but she was smiling happily and shivers of joy went though her body as the play continued.

Later that night they were walking along the beach, his hand around her waist when he asked: So what do you feel like doing now?

"I dunno, maybe we could just relax at your place or something cause I'm kinda tired" she said.

"You sure?" he asked a bit insecure.

"Or we could relax at my place or the beach" she said.

"You really wanna spend the night with me?" he asked.

"I don't see why not" she said honest.

"Because if anyone finds out, there will be talking and such and I'm you know" he said with a sigh.

"Don't care, if I wanna be with the guy I like, I do so unless you don't want me to spend the night with me that is" she said.

"Of course I do, it's just" he said and looked away.

"Rick what is wrong?" she asked concerned since she sensed it was something.

"I just feel like everyone will judge us and I don't want you to suffer cause you're with me" he said.

"Let them judge I don't care" she said and raise a little to let her lips lock with his as she kissed him first a bit gently then a bit hungrier before she backed away.

Rick just smiled at her, before he said: My place is closer.

"If you don't mind I like us to wait with" she said.

"I wasn't asking" he said and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I know" she said as they started to walk towards his house.

Natalia woke up early the next morning by Rick stroking her back gently, her head was resting on his chest and she let out a sigh before she said: God morning handsome.

"God morning my darling, so did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did yes, but when did we go to sleep?" she asked tiredly as they had been up most of the night talking and cuddling.

"A couple of hours ago I think, tired" he replied and kissed the top of her head.

"Very, it's tempting to call in sick" she said with a yawn.

"That it is" he said and closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean to keep you up all night" she said feeling a bit bad.

"And here I thought it was the other way around" he said with a chuckle.

"Mmmm" she let out.

"So are we a couple?" he asked.

"I would say so and I think" she said before she drifted of.

"Natalia, darling" he tried but for no use as he could feel by her warm breath she had fallen a sleep again.

"Oh to hell with it" he thought as he to drifted of again.

Ryan muttered it was the fifth time he was calling Natalia from the crime scene that morning and wasn't getting a replay and now he was starting to get annoyed.

He sighed, dialed Calleigh's number instead and said: You very bizzy.

"Kind of why?" she asked.

"I need backup on the crime scene and Horatio said to call Nat as he and Eric is bizzy with that shooting in the glades and she isn't picking up I should think she was in by now" he said annoyed.

"Haven't seen her, let me try calling and if I can't get a hold on her I'll come over" she said and hung up.

"Damn it Natalia, where are you" he thought just as he heard Tara say: Hey Ryan, sorry I took so long.

"That's ok, Natalia is the one I'm angry with" he said annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will be here soon, so let me see what we got" she said and sat down next to the body.

"Doubt it, she's probably with her new guy" he said annoyed.

"She has a guy, that's nice for her" said Tara and looked at the dead man, he was obviously strangled by something.

"No it's not cause it makes her all of focused" said Ryan.

"You are jealous because you are in love with her?" Tara asked as she stated TOD.

"Of course not, don't be silly, she's just a friend" said Ryan.

"Then why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend" sad Tara.

"UMF" he said which made her giggle.

"What are you umfing about?" asked Calleigh that just had arrived at the crime scene.

"He's umfing because I'm saying he's acting like a jealous boyfriend when it comes to Natalia and the new guy" she said.

"I know, but it's cute isn't it" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Very, he's so in love" said Tara.

"Yeah, he sure is and look he's turning all red adorable" said Calleigh and giggled again.

"Oh would you two shut it for crying out loud, I'm not in love with Natalia" said Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah, so is she with that guy?" asked Tara curiously as she assumed Calleigh would have called her before coming there.

"Dunno, just got her answering machine, so I guess so, so Ryan are you going with the body?" asked Calleigh.

"When are you posting?" he asked Tara.

"In about and hour, have a couple of others first" she said.

"Then I'll be at the post, perimeter and outside or inside Calleigh?" he asked.

"Outside, see you later" said Calleigh as Tara loaded the body into her van.

"Of course, have fun you guys" she said and left while Calleigh and Ryan started to investigate the scene.

It was 11Am when Natalia woke up again, she yawned a bit and before she nibbled on Rick's chest to wake up, he let out a growl and said: Mmm that's a great way to be waken up.

"You like that huh, what's the time?" she asked.

"I do and a little over eleven" he said and let his fingers caress her back.

"Gosh, I'm so late" she said and got up of bed, walked out in the living room before she walked back and said: Guess how many times the lab has called me.

"Uhm dunno bout a hundred" he said and smiled at her.

"About twenty, Ryan the most and oh Calleigh is calling again shush" she said before she answered and sad: Hey Calleigh.

"Hey Natalia are you ever coming in or is that book to entertaining?" Calleigh asked with a giggle.

"I just need to go home and change and then I'll be in, shouldn't take more than 30 minutes tops, is Horatio very mad?" she asked.

"He's not too happy, oh here he is" said Calleigh.

"Natalia, where on earth are you?" said Horatio annoyed.

"Overslept and haven't heard my phone, sorry" she said feeling a bit badly about it.

"That's ok I suppose, just get in as quick as possible" he said with a sigh.

"I will I promise" she said.

"So are you bringing the book?" asked Calleigh.

"No, are you crazy, so what has Ryan been saying?" she asked.

"He's jealous as hell Nat and mad because of it" she said.

"I though so, but really Calleigh I can't help I don't like him that way" said Natalia.

"And the book?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia went out of the bedroom and into the bathroom before she said: I'm in deep.

"With Rick?" said Calleigh shocked.

"Yes, I dunno or how long, but these last few days, oh Calleigh it has been so amazing I never felt anything like this before and he isn't all that bad at all" she said happily.

"I certainly hope not, but really I have to get to ballistics, see you later and be quick ok" said Calleigh and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authours note:** Meet the Stetler's.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The rest of the week Natalia and Ryan were fighting like crazy over everything, and Calleigh Horatio and they others just shook their heads as they couldn't do anything else.

Calleigh did also notice that Rick didn't show up as the lab during the week, but when she asked Natalia she just said he was bizzy and that they had agreed to separate work from personal and Calleigh didn't ask more, yet she could tell that they did keep in contact one way or another and that Natalia did sneak of during the lunch break and even if it was Rick she had to admit to her self that it was kind of cute.

Just this Saturday Rick had on the other hand decided to stop buy and say hello to his darling, but he was for some reason in a foul mood, Calleigh poked at Natalia and said: Your angerball.

"That don't look to good and his suit is all wet from the rain outside poor handsome" she said with a sigh as she went out in the hall to great him.

"Rick what is wrong, did the guys bug you again with that stupid who can shut down the most labs contest" she said.

"No, not the guys, my father" he said.

"You have a father" said Natalia surprised.

"Of course I have a father where the heck did you think I came from" he said angrily.

"Sorry, it's just you never mentioned him, didn't mean it the way it sounded" she said.

"That's ok and I haven't mentioned him for a reason" said Rick.

"You don't get along" said Natalia.

"Not exactly, either way I have to cancel our date tomorrow as I have to go to a family dinner" he said.

"I understand but couldn't you come by after though" she said and smiled wagly at him.

"I will if it don't get too late, I wish I didn't have to go there it will only make me in a bad mood" he said with a sigh and looked down, he was calmer now.

"I can tell, but I promise to cheer you up after and I'll leave the door open so you can get in no matter how late you are" she said.

"You would do that" he said.

"Of course handsome, now give me some sugar before you have to go back" she said.

Rick bent down and gave her a long deep kiss and said: See you tomorrow night then.

"Mhm" he said and went back to Calleigh and said: Poor guy is not getting a long with his dad.

"I can imagine, he's no fun in the court room" said Calleigh.

"You know him" said Natalia surprised.

"Not in person, but by reputation and had him for to cases, Rick Alexander Stetler II" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Poor handsome, hope his dad ain't to rough with him" said Natalia thoughtfully while Calleigh just shook her head a bit amused that Natalia called Rick handsome.

The next night Rick rang the doorbell to his parent's house with a heavy sigh and though "Here we go again". He hated it, he knew they could start to pick on him from the moment he walked through the door as being the youngest and less successful in their eyes they had done so for as long as he could remember.

His five year older sister Cassandra opened the door and said: If it isn't the little IAB guy.

"Hey Cass, how are you" Rick asked with a glare.

"I'm just fine thank you" she said and removed some of her dark red hair that had fallen down in her face as she let him in.

"So have you and Dustin found a new nanny for the children yet?" he asked.

"We have, also got a new maid and servant as I didn't like the ones we had" she said with.

"Why am I not surprised" he said in a rather cold manor.

"Are you insinuating something" he said.

"No, not at all dear sister, so has Jonathan come yet" he replied.

"He's in the living room with mum and dad" she said.

He looked at his family as he entered the living room and though "Picture perfect family, how dull".

His sister Cassandra was wearing a black skirt and jacket whit a white blouse in which mached his fathers black suit, his mother was wearing a burgundy skirt and top which his father tie matched, her white pearls was around his neck and his brother a dark grey suit with light blue shirt just like him self.

Both his brother and father looked like him self, tall with dark brown hair while his sister looked like his mother with dark red hair, but they all had brown eyes.

He suspected that his siblings better halves was at home working with different cases as they both were married to great defense lawyers working for the criminal courts, same as his mother. His brother was seven years older than him and worked as police captain and his sister worked as a judge as their father.

Now all eyes were on him, his mother Annabelle looked at him and asked: So Rick what is new with?

"Nothing new I'm afraid, just been working a lot" he said.

"No new lady friends?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Just one" said Rick honest.

"Really, she any good?" asked Cassandra.

"Pends on what you mean" he replied.

"Is she rich and from a good family" said Cassandra.

"What does she work with" said her father.

"How old is she?" asked his mother.

"Has she been married before" said Jonathan.

"She's thirty-six, has been married once before, she's pretty rich, her family is nice after what I heard, but not like the ones you want me to marry into, and she's a csi" he said with a sigh.

"How typical of you to date someone beneath you" said Cassandra and laughed.

"She's not beneath me, if anything I'm beneath her" said Rick a bit annoyed.

"Well you surly are lower than us since you couldn't even get a good job" said Jonathan and laughed.

"I have a job that I like, I don't get why it isn't as good as any of yours" he said.

"Of course it isn't, it pays well and your girl is probably even worse paid than you" said Cassandra.

"Probably, she's a csi, why couldn't you have stayed with Nevins at least she had class" said Jonathan.

"Well she isn't my type" said Rick, even they tried dating they had found it best to be just friends.

"No cause you only stick with low class people, both at work and personal" said Cassandra and laughed.

"You know I'm feed up with you, so have a nice dinner, I'm leaving" he said and hurried out.

"Was that really necessary, that girl of his might be nice" said Annabelle.

"Oh come on mum, she's no good" said Jonathan.

"Haven't I though you to anything that there is no hierarchy and if she makes him happy then well be it" said Annabelle in a firm tone.

"Annabelle my darling you can not be serious, he would be a disgrace to the family and that I can not have" said Rick.

"No Rick by being the way you are and teaching you children your views you are, I'm tired so I'm going to bed" she said and left them.

Rick knew he was home before Natalia and used his key to get inside. He felt awful, why did they have to be like that, why couldn't they just accept that he liked Natalia and leave him be.

But he knew there was no way they would ever do that and the though of braking up with her because of them made him feel devastated.

He took his shoes of, lay down on her bed hugged one of the pillows hardly and cried so hard that he was shaking of anger, frustration and sorrow.

Natalia had just come home and heard Rick's sad cries so she walked towards her bedroom and saw him totally crushed on her bed.

She sat down next to him and asked: Rick what is wrong, why are you home so soon?

"They, they said that and then Nevins and that you" he managed to get out.

"Rick you make no sense and what about me and Nevins?" she asked.

But she couldn't get it out of him as he cried so hard, she calmly stroked him and said: Easy handsome, easy what did they say.

"That you are below me or rather the family and that I should date someone like Nevins, but I wanna be with you, I love you" he said and looked into her chocolate eyes, they were filled with both tenderness and love.

"And I with you Rick, I love you to and don't care bout them, they are just stupid" she said and kissed him tenderly.

"Mmmm you taste so good, but really I didn't get to eat" he said and let out a sigh.

"You want me to make you something or order in" she said as she kissed him again.

"If you don't mind" he said and dragged her a bit closer.

"No, no, will only take a second" she said and walked out of the room and into the kitchen while he gathered him self a little bit more before he took a book from the nightstand and started to read.

Natalia were done making an omelet and some salad and called for Rick but she didn't get a replay, so she walked into the bedroom to get him, only to find him sleeping with the book on his lap.

Natalia smiled, got back into the kitchen to put his food in the fridge before she went back into the bedroom again and put his book away before she crept under the cover to get closer to him she poked him with her hand gently to get him to roll over.

He rolled over so he was on his side and she crept closer and leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him and held him hardly.

Rick let out a snort in his sleep before he let his head rest on top of hers as he kept on sleeping.

"I love you Rick" she said as she got a bit more comfortable.

"And I you" he let out before he drifted even more of.

It was a couple of hours later and Natalia got woken up by Rick's phone ringing, but since she didn't want to wake him she replied and said: Rick's phone, Natalia speaking.

"Hello this is his mother Annabelle is he there?" asked Annabelle in the other end.

"He's sleeping at the moment and I really don't want to wake him, he's really exhausted after working so hard the last week" said Natalia.

"So I take it you are the csi he's dating" said Annabelle.

"That I am yes and I got it you and your family isn't too happy about it" said Natalia.

"I don't really mind as long as my son is happy and I told the others they went to far, he's such a sensitive soul my little Rick" said Annabelle.

"And that is why you guys shouldn't pick on him, he got really hurt, my poor handsome" said Natalia.

"I'm really sorry they are like that" said Annabelle.

"So why are you calling?" asked Natalia.

"I wanted to invite the two of you spend the weekend with the rest of the family at our vacation spot next weekend" said Annabelle.

"So what kind of spot is this?" asked Natalia as she saw looking at her from the doorway wearing nothing but boxers smiling at her.

"It got most things like a pool, horses, tennis court and a lot of other things" said Annabelle.

"You got darts and a pool table to?" asked Natalia hopefully.

"We do" said Annabelle with a giggle.

"That sounds nice, so when are you leaving?" asked Natalia.

"Next Thursday, so are you two coming" said Natalia as Rick snapped the phone and said: Hey ma what do you want?

"Invite you two to the vacation spot next weekend" said Annabelle.

"How very nice of your intentions" said Rick.

"To have a nice time and get to know Natalia" said Annabelle honest.

Rick didn't replay, just let Natalia have the phone, she sighed and said: Can we talk it over and let you know ok.

"Of course, talk to you later then" she said and hung up.

"I don't really think it's a good idea to go, they are gonna have a go at you" said Rick.

"I can handle it, I wanna meet them, but you have to be there to back me up" she said and looked hopefully at him.

"Of course sweetheart if that is what you really want" he said.

"It is, and you know Rick, we are way better" she said and kissed him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Natalia's first meeting with Rick's family as the weekend starts.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next Thursday Natalia sat in her black bikini by the Stetler family's pool enjoying her self reading a book, her dark hair was spread down her back and pearls of water was drying of her back as she had just come up of the water.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she turned the page when she felt water splash over her body, she looked up and saw two girls she bet was at age seven playing in the water and smiled thinking "I want a couple of those".

One of the girls swam over and asked: You the new girl.

"I am yes" said Natalia.

"Cool, we been in the family since we were born and it's pretty boring" said the other.

"Oh really how so?" asked Natalia curiously.

"Firstly we hardly see mum and dad except dinner that is cause they work lots, not that it's anything wrong with that, but we only wish they were more with us" said the first girl.

"And then when we are with them we gotto dress and behave like little ladies should, so dull, which also mean we can both dance ballroom dancing and such and ride horses, not cause we wanna because we have to" said the second girl.

"Yeah and we know like four languages to, but really what we wanna do is have fun and play like other kids, oh my name is Courtney and this is my sister Brittany by the way" said Courtney.

"I'm Natalia and you guys seem nice" said Natalia.

"Oh no there is mum, that means no splashing, just boring swimming and Natalia watch out for her she's fierce" said Brittany as they swam over to the other end of the pool to escape their mother.

Natalia wagly turned her head and saw a lady that had to be Rick's older sister Cassandra, she was wearing a golden bikini, a pair of Dior sunglasses and was carrying a book and a towel.

Natalia just turned another side in her book and didn't really care about Cassandra until she said: So you must be Rick's girl.

"I am yes" said Natalia and looked at her, even though she was only wearing her bathing suit you could tell she was upper class it was something about her attitude.

"Hope my children didn't bother you" said Cassandra.

"No, not at all, they are darling little angels" said Natalia.

"Little trouble makers are what they are, I'm Cassandra Stetler McCain" she said and shook Natalia's hand.

"Natalia Boa Vista" said Natalia and smiled wagly at her.

"It's a pleasure, so how long have you been with my little brother?" she asked.

"About two weeks or so, but known him for way longer" said Natalia.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"Two sisters and also have two nieces" said Natalia.

"And you worked as a csi as I got it" said Cassandra in a demeanor tone.

"Yes I find it very fulfilling" said Natalia.

"Hmm" said Cassandra.

"I better go and see what's taking Rick so long" said Natalia.

"He probably hanged him self or hiding that idiot" said Cassandra.

"You better take that back because it's not true" said Natalia annoyed.

"If it isn't why is he in the jobs he's in, if he was really smart he could have gotten a better one" said Cassandra.

"It's because he likes it and money and prestige is not that important to him, money isn't everything you know" said Natalia.

"It sure is, money and reputation" said Cassandra with a smile of satisfaction.

"There are other things that are more important, now if you will excuse me" said Natalia and went inside to find Rick.

Natalia found Rick in their room, he was sitting on the bed looking out the window, Natalia smiled at him and said: So here you are.

"Having fun?" he asked with not looking back.

"I am, kinda, Brittany and Courtney seems nice, but your sister" said Natalia with a sigh.

"I don't like her very much" he said.

"Rick what is wrong?" she asked and sat down on the bed next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"It's just I don't belong in this world, I'm not a snob like them and I don't have the same values" he said.

"And I love you for that and everything you are" she said and kissed him deeply when she heard Courtney say: Ewww what good is that gonna do.

"Hey uncle Rick you gotto smile cause you're much more fun when you do" said Brittany and smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah we totally missed ya, wanna do something with us, please say you will" said Courtney with hopeful eyes.

"I dunno" said Rick, he really wanted to be alone.

"Oh come on we haven't had fun with you in ages" said Brittany.

"Please, please, please" Courtney begged.

"Please Rick, come one let's have fun" said Natalia in a girlish tone.

"Alright I give, so what do my girls want to do?" he asked.

"Oh oh can you make ice cream to us like last time" said Brittany.

"And tell funny stories" said Courtney.

"And oh can we ride on you" said Brittany.

"Jump on" said Rick and sat down so both girls could climb on his back.

"Oh and I wanted to ride to" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Later sweetheart" said Rick and kissed her.

"To the kitchen" said Brittany and giggled happily.

"Race ya" said Natalia and giggled to.

"You don't even know where it is" he said and smiled at her.

"Who cares, let's go" she said and started running and he quickly followed.

"Oh God what a mess" said Rick not long after as the kitchen was a total mess everywhere.

"But so much fun, this tastes yummy" said Brittany and ate of the ice he had made.

"Mmmmm, you gotto taste this" said Natalia and feed some to him.

"Taste good, but I guess we have to clean this mess up" he said looking at banana skin, chocolate, whipped cream and different sauces all over.

"Naha, let the other do and let's lock us up in the bar and play pool and darts and eat yummy ice cream" said Courtney.

"Oh lets do that and let's get hammered while we're at it" said Natalia.

"Race ya Nat" said Brittany and run of.

"Hey wait up" said Courtney and run after.

"But, but, but" sad Rick and looked at the messy kitchen and though "To hell with it" before he ran after to catch up.

"MUM" Cassandra yelled when she saw the messy kitchen.

"Yes angel what is it" asked Annabelle as she entered the kitchen.

"What is going on, who made this mess and left it?" asked Cassandra as she just came in to have some more water.

"I would guess your brother, his girl and your kids" said Annabelle amused.

"And who's gonna clean it up" said Cassandra annoyed.

"You, me, whoever feels like it, Cass it's not the end of the world that it stays that way for a little while, it's vacation, you gotto learn to live a little you are way to tense" said Annabelle with a giggle as she ate some of the chocolate on the counter.

"When I found those little devils I'm gonna" Cassandra snarled.

"You're gonna do what, don't tell me you're gonna start beating then, speaking of I though Dustin was gonna be here to or is he with his mistress again" said Annabelle.

"What on earth are you talking about" said Cassandra shocked.

"I'm your mother you don't need to talk for me to find out, so did he leave you?" she asked.

"I never hit them" said Cassandra avoiding it.

"Who did he leave you for and I know you did plenty" said Annabelle.

"Not anymore, just yell at them and a young blond bimbo I suppose not as I care I do well alone" said Cassandra.

"Cass get of your high horse for once and take a good look at your family, you are lonely, you rule those kids with an iron hand and all three of you are miserable" said Annabelle.

"Ok I'm lost and dunno what to do is that what you gonna hear" said Cassandra frustrated.

"No, but it's a start, so wanna talk" said Annabelle.

"Dunno where to start, I miss him mum and is there any left of that ice cream?" she asked.

Annabelle handed here the box and the spoon and for the first time since she was a kid Cassandra started to eat right from the box as she said: Mum, I'm lost, I'm a stranger to my kids, I miss Dustin, but I know it's to late and that is only the tip of the iceberg.

"Now we are getting somewhere" Annabelle though as for the first time in ages her daughter finally started to talk.

In the bar Rick where sleeping with the two girls on top of him while Natalia were behind the counter when Jonathan entered and said: Open bar.

"Yeah just be quiet" said Natalia and pointed over at the sleeping Rick and the girls.

"Cute, they always liked him, but then again he's more of children's guy then I am" he said with a sigh.

"Jonathan right, older brother" said Natalia and smiled at him, he looked like Rick only older and a bit bigger.

"Guilty, whisky tonic" he said.

"Coming up, so you are a coop I think I've seen you round, but didn't know you were his bro" said Natalia.

"Nah, not many people do, so you're the new member of the family, you met Cass yet?" he asked.

"I had the pleasure" she said.

"You know we had big plans for him" said Jonathan.

"That I can imagine" said Natalia.

"But he had to go blow it, IAB" he said with a snort.

"He does a good job there you know" said Natalia.

"Stand by your man, he's more of a mouse taking that job and why aren't you with someone your own league" said Jonathan.

"What on earth is your problem, we love each other and it's as easy as that" said Natalia.

"Love, don't make me laugh, that kinda things is only in fairy tales" he said.

"So you are saying you don't love your wife?" Natalia asked.

"We are only in it for show and our parents practically made the match" he said.

"How can you live like that?" she asked shocked.

"It's easy we go together and both are married to our work" he said.

"Still it's wrong" she said.

"No what is wrong is you trying to get a man from a high stand" he said.

"I need air" she said and left the bar wondering how they could be like this.

Natalia sat down on one of the sun beds by the pool and let out a huff as angry tears fall from her eyes.

"It's not fair" she let out in frustration.

"What isn't?" she heard a male voice say, she startled and turned and looked right at Rick Sr.

"You're Rick's dad" she said.

"I am, welcome to the family" he said and shook her hand.

"You are welcoming me, I though you like the rest didn't want me in it" she said confused.

"Well I haven't made up my mind yet, I don't judge before I've have gotten the chance to know a person better and seen all sides, so what are your negative sides Miss Boa Vista" he said.

"I can like Rick be and angerball" he said.

"That don't only go for Rick, but all my children, anything else?" he asked.

"I can be a bit overemotional and also overprotective when it comes to people I love" she said honest.

"I see, so how are you liking this place?" he asked.

"I love it, really I do, I was thinking about riding one of the horses tomorrow" she said and smiled at him.

"Good and my children aren't giving you too much trouble I hope" he said.

"Not more than I can handle so far, so you are not going to talk me out of being with your son at all" she said.

"Dunno yet, if I feel I'm right about my view I will, but if I'm wrong I may leave it be" he said.

"So you really don't want me here, good to know" she said and looked the water in the pool.

"Maybe not, but you still deserve a hearing, but I'm a bit tired so I need to relax so I'll talk to you later" he said and left her.

"Great, why couldn't you have a normal family, this is starting to get to hard" she though as she looked at the water with sad eyes.

Annabelle Stetler watched her youngest son and two grandchildren sleep peacefully and smiled, at least the children had someone that loved them dearly when their parents seemed to fail in doing so.

And after what she could see from the newcomer she loved Rick and not only that she had spoken back to both her husband and her two other children which she admired in a way as it was not many that dared to d so.

Annabelle stroke some of her long and dark red hair away from her face, it also have some shades of grey in it, but that you can hardly see as she wondered how her children had come to be so different over the years.

Well her two oldest were more or less the same driven by the need to have high powered jobs that gave them money, they were both married more for prestige than anything else which caused their marriage to fail brutally, and while Cassandra got her two girls, it had in time shown that Jonathan's wife could not have children which had crushed her a while back, him on the other hand couldn't care less as he never really liked children.

As for whether Cassandra really liked her children or not Annabelle was in fact not sure, but she had a feeling that since her girls was a reminder of their father that over and over again disappointed them she took her anger out on the girls in the way she could when she could. And as other kids that were high up they had to deal with the boring stuff their mother wanted them to do instead of playing.

Rick on the other hand was a sensitive boy on the inside, but seldom showed it, Annabelle knew he a while back wanted to be head of the Miami Dade crime lab, but had settled for the job at IAB instead which he came to love quit a lot.

She also knew he had been brutal to one of his exes a girl named Yelina, but that didn't come as a surprise as it was in his blood.

When he on the other hand had dated Rebekka Nevins he seemed to have calmed down a little and it was then Annabelle learned he would marry for love, not money and he would probably not fail in his marriage like his siblings have done.

But Rebekka and him had as she knew find it best to become friends as their feelings for each other wasn't as high as they first though and now he was with Natalia.

Rick let out a grunt and slowly opened his eyes, before he removed him self from the girls and walked over to his mother looking a bit tired.

"How long have you been here?" he asked a tad annoyed, he didn't like that people watched him when he slept.

"Not long, so this girl of yours, do you really love her" said Annabelle.

"I do, never felt like this before and I tend to stick with her hopefully for life" he said and smiled.

"I see and you don't care about what your dad and siblings think of her?" Annabelle asked knowing it could be a long road for Natalia to be accepted.

"No, not really, I know you expected me to marry someone like Nevins mum, but really I love Natalia and I'm not saying we are getting married yet, but maybe in time we will" he said.

"I see" she replied.

"Mum I know the others don't, but do you approve of her?" he asked hopefully, his brown eyes were sparkling and he looked just like he did when he was a little boy and wanted something which made her smile.

"I do my little bug" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"Aw mum do you have to do that, I'm a big boy" he said with a sigh.

"You will still always be my little bug" she said.

"Umf, you seen my darling sweetheart?" he asked.

"Last I saw she was out by the pool talking to your father" said Annabelle.

"Hmmm, I better go find her, will you look after the girls in the mean time" he said.

"Of course" she said and smiled at him as he left.

Rick found Natalia by the pool, her head in her hands looking frustrated out over the water that moved in small waves.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Your family, you were right I shouldn't have come" she said with a sigh.

"Don't care bout them, they are just jerks" he said and sat down next to her and let his fingers gently caress her back.

"I know, but still why do they have to be that way, it hurts" she said sadly.

"I know it does sweetheart and I dunno why" he said with a sigh.

"Just frustrating maybe we should just" she stopped.

"No don't say it" he said, bent down and gently kissed her shoulder blade a little.

"It would be easier, then you could be with someone like Nevins I'm sure they wouldn't mind that" she said.

"But I would mind it a lot since I just want to be with you, no matter how hard it's gonna be" he said and kissed his way down her spine.

"Mmmmm" she let out and added: You're right and I love you to handsome.

Rick kissed his way up her spine before he turned her over and gave her a long deep kiss before he retracted and she said: Stop you're arousing me.

"And the problem with that would be?" he asked with a sly smile as the sun made her snake skin like bikini sparkle.

"That we are at your family's pool and I don't wanto be caught here" she said as he started to kiss her neck a bit playfully.

"They are all bizzy inside and I want you now" he said and kept going on her neck as she started to moan, soft, low, lust filled moans to make him go on.

Rick went up and gave her a sequence of long deep kisses while she dragged him closer before she had to let him go to let out a gasp for air and said: Will you please get inside me, I can tell you are ready to do so and I can't wait any longer.

"So I finally managed to convince you" he said and gently stroke some hair away from her face.

"Ohhhh yes, please Rick" she begged him and managed to lift her self up just enough to nibble on his neck.

Rick returned the favor as he removed the bottom of her bikini then his trunks and got inside her warm silky softness and started to work his way into her center before he relased him self with a heavy sight while she was shaking beneath him.

When she had managed to gather her self she said: Thank you I really needed that, to feel you and to have you right now.

"And I you" he said and kissed her gently.

Natalia yawed and closed her eyes, Rich kissed her eyelids, nose and lips before her said: Want me to get of so you can rest.

"No to have you close so I can hold on to you my Rick bear" she said and drifted of.

Not long after Annabelle, Britney and Courtney came outside and saw the sleeping couple, Annabelle shook her head and thought "You just couldn't wait to you were in your room".

"Grandma, why are they sleeping together like that?" Brittany asked as she found it odd.

"Because they love each other" said Annabelle and smiled at her.

"Mummy and daddy don't love each other do they" said Brittany as she couldn't remember her parents sleeping together at least not holding on to each other like that as her parents usually slept on different side of the bed if they slept together at all and they for sure didn't sleep together at a place where people could see them.

"I'm sure they do" said Annabelle calmly.

"No they don't they don't sleep together as uncle Rick and Natalia and they are hardly even together, grandma were they ever like that" said Courtney.

"I'm sure they were at some point" said Annabelle with a sigh.

"Oh come on mum, Cass never loved Dustin and you know that" said Jonathan that just came outside.

"John" said Annabelle in a firm tone and gave him a look that said: Not in front of her children.

"I'm sad" said Brittney as small tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why don't mummy and daddy love each other" said Courtney confused as she never quit got that.

"I don't know" said Annabelle.

"Because they never did and they never will, they don't know what love is" said Jonathan.

"John enough" said Annabelle angrily.

"You're mean" Brittney cried.

"I don't like you" said Courtney that also was crying now.

"Now look what you did" said Annabelle annoyed holding one crying girl in each hand.

Natalia had now woken up by the girls soft sobs, nudged Rick a little and said: Handsome wake up trouble.

"Uhmm" he said, slowly got of her, got his trunks back on and gave her the bottom of the bikini so they both could get dressed more or less unnoticed.

"My little angels what's the matter?" Rick asked as the girls now were facing his mother and Jonathan.

"Uncle Rick, uncle John is saying mean thing about mum and dad" said Brittany and ran over to him. Rick lifted her up on his lap to comfort her while Natalia walked over to the three others and asked: What did you say?

"He said mum and dad don't love each other and they never did and they dunno how to love" said Courtney as she broke down in tears.

Natalia lifted her up so she had her on her him and carried her over to Rick and sat down with her and said: I'm sure that's not true, they probably just forgotten how to love each other.

"Can you do that?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, and sometimes you have to learn it all over again, isn't that right handsome" said Natalia.

"Yes I had to learn it all over again when I meet Natalia and so did she" said Rick and dried her tears.

"So how long does it take then" said Courtney.

"It can take a long time or a short time, pends on the situation" said Rick calmly.

"Oh but mummy don't seem to like us either" said Brittany and look down.

"I'm sure she loves you, she just don't know how to show it" said Natalia.

"So there you are I've been looking all over for you two" they heard Cassandra say in an annoyed tone.

"So if we show we love her then it may strike back in time" said Courtney.

"Yes I would think so" said Natalia.

"Would you guys get over here, it's time for bed" said Cassandra.

"Ok follow my lead" said Courtney to Brittney, run over to Cassandra and said: Mum can you like come down to my level cause there is something I need to tell you.

Cassandra looked confused at her but still did as she asked, Courtney looked a bit insecure before she got a bit closer, put her arms around her neck and said: I love you mummy.

Then she let go and Brittany quickly did the same before she broke free and both waited for their mother's reaction.

A tear ran down Cassandra's check before she said: I love you to my little ones, now let's go to bed since it's really late.

"Ok" they said and followed her upstairs.

Rick looked at Natalia and said: I think you just gave my sister the greatest gift even if she doesn't deserve it.

"Baby steps, I'm freezing let's get dressed and go to the bar" said Natalia, gave him a soft kiss before she started to walk inside, he quickly got up and followed her.

Rick senior and Annabelle were in their bedroom, it was about 10 Pm and they were both sitting on the bed with a book each as they listened to the low sounds of Natalia and Rick from the hallway as they walked towards their bedroom only to a minute later walk back the same was assumingly to head for the bar.

Rick let out a sigh and turned a page, Annabelle looked over and said: My darling judge what's the matter?

"Our children, they are messed up aren't they?" he asked.

"At least the two oldest, take after you" she said.

"How nice of you to say" he said, but there was no anger in his voice.

"I only speak the truth" she said and smiled at him, her hand was now in his tight.

"I know you always did, remember how we first meet" he said thoughtfully.

"How could I forget, criminal case I was trying to get a killer to walk free when I saw the handsome judge before me and I forgot what I was there for" she said with a giggle.

"Yes same thing on my end, I knew you reputation, but not you" he said with a chuckle.

"You do now" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"That I do, but I also wish I knew what went inside our children's mind, John married to his work neglecting his wife, Cass with a cheating husband I don't know if she ever loved and two children she should never have gotten the way she treats them and Rick dating this simple girl and not taking a real job" he said with a sigh.

"I know, but Natalia may manage to change your children" said Annabelle.

"How so?" he asked a bit surprises and she explained about Cassidy and her children before she added: Would it be so wrong if he is with someone he loves and respects, it worked for us.

"Yes but we were both" he stopped.

"Rick you gotto get of your high horse and see that what you think is best for them and what actually is can be two very different things" she said.

"I dunno, maybe you are right I mean the other marriages failed, but still" he said with a sigh.

"I know, just give it time my darling judge and we'll take it from there" she said and smiled at him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked.

"You let me win the case and gave me your heart" she said and gave him a deep kiss before she returned to her book and he to his.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

It was early the next day and Natalia was swimming in the pool when she saw a drunk guy heading for the house. She quickly got up, walked over to him and asked: Excuse me, but this is private property.

"I know that, I came to see my wife" he said.

"You're Cassandra's husband" she said shocked.

"I am yes, so where is she?" he asked.

"Sleeping everyone is and I really don't think you should see her in the state you are in" she said.

"Well that is not for you to decide" he said annoyed.

"Gosh you're a real angerball aren't you" she said.

"Sorry" he said annoyed.

"Never mind, what are you doing here either way?" she asked as she didn't want him to ruin anything.

"I came to see me bloody wife and children" he said.

"Just go home Dustin" said Natalia.

"You can not tell me who I can and can not see if I wanna see them I do so" he said.

"Then you should have come sober" she said.

"Well I would have been if that damn bitch didn't take my kids and left just like that and didn't tell me where to and how long she would be gone" he said.

"And it didn't occur to you to find out why she left" said Natalia.

"She's my wife she's suppose to do what I say and follow my needs" he snarled.

"Man you're so of, she's not your slave and she's not to wait for you day and night, she has needs to and you are wrecking her doing whatever it is you do" said Natalia.

"And you would know that how" he said.

"It's so easy to figure out and she's taking it out on the children" said Natalia.

"Well that's not my problem as I didn't want them in the first place" he said.

"Daddy" they suddenly heard Courtney say, her voice was shivering, she looked at him with sad eyes before she ran of.

"You're a real dork" she said and pushed him so he ended up in the pool.

"You damn bitch" he said as he got up.

"You better sober up before you talk to her" said Natalia.

"You can not tell me what to do" he said and stormed inside to find Cassandra.

A bit later Natalia was in the stable getting a horse ready to ride when she heard sobs from further in.

She quickly followed the sobs, found Courtney and said: But little one what's the matter?

"Daddy, how could he say that, hurt" she whimpered.

"He was just upset, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it" said Natalia calmly.

"But he's never home and he don't really care bout us" said Courtney.

"Oh little one I'm sorry" said Natalia and held her closely while she cried when she heard Cassandra yell: Why did you even come here I told you as long as you are with her you can stay the hell away.

"Cass those are my children you can't deny me to see them" he said.

"You never cared about them before" she snarled.

He let out a snarl and looked at her, she looked tired and sad, but she didn't cry.

"Why do you have to be like this, why aren't I enough for you?" she asked in frustration as she held her tears back.

"You are but you work all the time so I never get what I need from you" he said with a sigh.

"What you need, what you need, is that all that I am for you" she said shocked.

"I'm sorry Cassandra, that came out the wrong way, I do uhm, but really" he stopped.

"Do you at all love me?" she asked.

"I do why else would I marry you in the first place" he said.

"Dunno background wealth" she said.

"That to" he said.

"But if you do why did you have to sleep round, please say you'll stop and commit to only me" she said, but it sounded more like a prayer.

"Oh Cass" he said and got closer, she didn't know why, maybe it was because she was too tired to argue, but she let him hold her.

"Natalia what is commitment?" asked Courtney.

"That he promise to not have anything to do with any other than her" said Natalia.

"Hmmm I don't quite get what you mean" she said.

"You will one day little one, so do you like to ride?" Natalia asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Wanna go for ride?" asked Natalia.

"To tired, I think I'll go relax at the poolside, but you have fun" said Courtney and run of while Natalia took the horse out of the stable and rode of.

Rick was in the bar shooting darts when he heard someone come in and quickly hid behind the counter.

"Dustin I dunno bout this, I mean you really hurt me" said Cassandra.

"Oh come on Cass" he said and tried to kiss her, but she backed of.

"No, to fast Dustin, to fast" she said.

"But" he said and tried again.

"No I say, can't you listen, you hurt me, first make it up then I'll think about it" she said.

"So you want me in the house, but not in bed" he said.

"Something like that, or you can take the bed and I the office I hardly sleep either way" she said.

"No, no, no Cass what are you doing" Rick though.

"So what am I supposed to do to make it up to you then" he said a bit frustrated.

"That you gotto figure out" she said.

"And the girls" he said.

"Forget about it since you as you claim never wanted them in the first place" she said.

"I spoke in anger and you know it" he said.

"How will I know when you the last years told me nothing but lies" she snarled.

"You will never change your opinion of me will you" he snarled back.

"I'm trying to make it work the best way I can here, but you gotto make me trust you again" she said.

"Dad you both gotto learn how to love" they suddenly heard Brittany say.

"What a loud of crap" said Dustin annoyed.

"No, she got a point can you honestly say you love me with all your heart" said Cassandra.

"I do or at least I think I do" he said.

"You're not sure that's real nice of ya" she yelled at him.

"Well you're not making it real easy on me now are you" he yelled back.  
"No one said it would be easy, but at least I didn't sleep around" she yelled back.

"No you just shut me out damn bitch" he snarled.

"What the hell did you just call me" she said shocked.

"I'm sorry Cass I didn't mean it" he said as he at once regretted his word.

"How the heck are we ever going to make it work" she said frustrated just as her father walked in the door and said: Dustin what the hell are you doing here.

"Dad it's ok" said Cassandra calmly.

"The hell it ain't, get the hell of my property and stay out" Rick snarled.

"Daddy no" she said.

"I better go, talk later" he said with a sigh and left.

"Dad you really shouldn't have done that" said Rick and came up from behind the counter.

"He's no good if he comes here again I'll throw him out head first" said Rick SR and left them.

"Rick is it ever going to be ok" said Cassandra as she let her tars start to fall.

"It will in time don't worry" he said and held her closely.

"It really won't will it" said Courtney.

"I dunno, wanna swim" said Brittany.

"Yeah race ya to the pool" said Courtney.

Natalia just came back from the stable after she had put the horse back in when she heard some splashing from the pool and figured she had to check in case there was something wrong.

When she came over she saw Courtney sinking fastly and though "How".

She quickly got her booths of and dived after her and got her up to the surface and back on land before she checked for her pulse, week, but still there, so she bent down to blow some air into her longs. After a couple of blows Courtney was coughing up water.

Natalia looked at her and said: Little one what happened.

"I was real tired and got a cramp and couldn't make it back, it was so scary" she said before she started to cry really hard.

At that moment Natalia saw Cassandra come out and gave her a look that said to switch place so she did and once Courtney felt her mother she cried: Mummy, doooon't ever let me swim aloooone.

"Easy my little darling I won't" she said as she hold her closely and stroke her back gently.

"My darling what happened?" Rick asked.

"She almost drowned because of cramp, thank God I got there in time" said Natalia.

"I don't think I ever seen Cass hold her so hardly" said Rick as she watched his sister.

"No wonder she could have lost her and she loves them dearly Rick, really she does" said Natalia and hold on to him.

"Yeah who knew" he said.

"Rick I want one" she said and looked into his mocca colored eyes.

"Wow, slow down Natalia, we've only been together for a little over two weeks" he said and broke free and walked a few steps away.

"Rick, what's wrong, I though you and I, that you, that we" she said and looked down, her eyes looked sad now.

"You are going to fast, I'm not saying I'm gonna break it of, but you are going to fast" he said with a sigh.

"So you never thought about it?" she asked.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it right away, It's, I'm not ready ok" he said a bit to harsh.

"I wasn't saying right away, you stupid man" she said and run of in tears.

"Mum, Rick and Nat is fighting" said Courtney.

"Yes, but they will fix it, they are not like me and your dad" said Cassandra thoughtfully.

"You sure" said Courtney a bit worried.

"I am my darling, so what do you say to some ice cream" Cassandra said.

"Yay, raise you to the kitchen" she said and run inside while Cassandra walked over to Rick and said: You better fix this you don't want what I have.

"I will, just need to think" he said.

"Just don't think to long" she said.

"I won't" he replied as she gave him a peck on the check before she went inside.

A moment later Rick went inside the room and found Natalia crying on the bed and said: I'm sorry Natalia I didn't mean to be that way, you just you know.

"I'm sorry to angerball" she said with a giggle.

"No you're the angerball" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh really am I now" she said.

"Mhm, but I still love you" he said bent down and kissed her gently.

"I know you are head over heals in love with me, but Rick you wanna have children with me some day don't you" she said.

"Mhm I wanna have lots of little Boa Stetler's" he said with a chuckle.

"Boa Stetler's" she said confused.

"Yeah they have to have both out names don't you think, or did you want them to have just yours cause that's ok to" he said quickly.

"No, no I like Boa Stetler, thank you" she said and gave him a kiss.

"You are welcome, but I have to ask you one favor though" he said.

"And what might that be?" she replied curiously.

"Not to call the baby Rick if it's a boy" he said.

"It works on you" she said with a giggle.

"Maybe so but three generations of Rick is enough" he said.

"Rick with the big dick" she said with a happy giggle.

"Oh really so that's what you think" he said and pinned her down and tickled her.

"Yeah, but I love it and you and stoooooooooooooooop" she let out between a tons of little giggles.

"Maybe I should spear you a little first" he said with a sly smile.

"No, to tired maybe later" she said.

"So how many Boa Stetler's do you want?" he asked.

"I dunno, maybe two or three because I think with one he or she would be really spoiled, how many do you want" she said.

"A boy and then a girl and a dog and maybe a cat" he said thoughtfully.

"You have really though about this haven't you" she said.

"I have, just needed to find the perfect girl" he said and kissed her.

"Awww you say the sweetest things" she said and smiled at him.

"Hmmm so do you wanna sleep" he said.

"Mhm" she said and closed her eyes.

"I'll be back later there is something I have to fix" he said.

"Ok but bring the car back because I have to go into town for something later" she said.

"Of course my darling" he said and kissed her before he left.

Rick parked the car on the parking lot at the mall and went inside, he wanted to buy something for Natalia, but didn't know what, without thinking he went into a flower store where he run into Dusting and said: Don't tell me you are shopping flowers for a new girl cause if you are I'll beat ya up for hurting my sister again.

"Shouldn't that speech come from John I would think he's more fit than you and no I'm trying to find something for Cassandra" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Rick a bit surprised.

"That's ok and I know I should know what her favorite flowers are by now, but I really don't" he said looking helpless at Rick.

"Lily's" said Rick.

"Thanks, so let me guess buying flowers for Natalia" he said.

"Yes Forget-me-nots, I actually do know my girls favorite flowers and we only been dating a couple of weeks" he said.

"Rub it in will you" said Dustin a bit annoyed and picked some lily's.

"Sorry, but you have treated her badly" said Rick and picked out some forget-me-nots.

"Don't you think I know that, any idea on how to win her back?" he asked.

"Firstly treat her better, secondly agree on anything she wants no matter how stupid it is in your eyes, thirdly the children never ever say again you don't wanted them, those girls are the cutest and they really love you so you better start loving them back and last spoil her in every way you can" said Rick honestly.

"How do I get back in with these" he said.

"I'll take them and you just wait and no more messing around" said Rick in a serious tone.

"I won't" he said.

"And for Christ write a card" said Rick as he paid.

"Hang on this may take a while" he said, bough a card and started to write before he put it in and envelope and closed it.

"I have to get back as Nat needed the car, see you" he said.

"Thanks" said Dustin and went in opposite direction.

When Rick came back he knocked on his sister's door and said: Cass you bizzy?

"Nah just come on in little bug" she said from inside so he did.

"I ran into Dustin and he wanted me to give you these" he said and handed her the flowers.

She opened them and smiled before she opened the card and read: My dearest Cassandra.

I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight because if you aren't would you like to meet me at the place where we had out first date, do you remember, please say you do, I know it's was a long time ago, but still. Love you. Dustin.

Cassandra blushed and Rick asked: What did he say.

"He asked me out for a date at the place we had our first date tonight?" he asked.

"Where was that a burger joint or something like that?" he asked.

"No, it was the café at the university actually" she said.

"But I though you both had money even back then" he said a bit surprised.

"That we did, but time we didn't as we were both reading for exams" she said honest.

"Oh so you used a reading break, did mum and dad even know you dated him back then?" asked Rick.

"No way told them long after as it was a bit back and forth because we both wanted different things" she said.

"So are you going?" he asked.

"I am oh I can hardly wait" she said and smiled happily.

"Hmmm" said Rick.

"Stop worrying so much Rick" she said and smiled at him.

"I'm not, I better give this to Natalia" he said and left her.

Rick walked into Natalia's room and handed her the flowers, she quickly opened them and said: Oh I love them, thank you so much handsome, oh card.

She opened it and read: Dearest Natalia.  
I was wondering if you would join me for a moonlit picnic on the beach. I'll be waiting for you at 8pm. Enjoy the flowers....  
Love Rick.

She smiled at him and said: Of course I will, where shall I meet you down at the beach or are we going together.

"Down at the beach" he said.

"Ok, I gotto put these in som water, gosh I love you" she said, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

"Easy there darling" he said with a chuckle.

"So I can't have fun with you I have hardly seen you all week" she said and kissed him again.

"You can" he said as he just hold her closely and stroke her back gently.

"Rick will you promise me something" she said.

"Anything" he said.

"That you will never cheat on me or never walk out on me" she said.

"Never, now you better get some water for those flowers" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Mhm and then I gotto go downtown so I'll see you tonight handsome" she said and gave him another kiss before she left.

That night Cassandra met Dustin in the café, she was wearing a red dress and his old football jacket, he had given it to her the night of the third date as she was freezing.

Dustin looked at her and said: You look beautiful.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad your self" she said, he was wearing one of his black suit and funnily enough a red tie matching her dress.

"Thanks, gosh Cass I missed you" he said as they sat down by a table.

"Uhm then you shouldn't messed up so much" she replied, but her voice wasn't angry.

"I know and I'm so sorry for all of it, I wish I could undo it, but I can't Cass I've been such a fool" he said.

"You have, we both have and today we could have lost one of our little angels" she said.

"We could what happened?" he asked shocked and she explained before she said: I'm the worst mother ever, I should have kept a better eye on her.

"Oh honey you can't think that way" he said.

"But what if Natalia hadn't been there, then" she said silently.

"The important think is that she is ok now" he before he bent over and kissed her, this time she didn't back away she pulled him closer, but just for a little while before she back of.

"I'm crazy about them even if it don't seem that way all the time" she said

"I know you are and they are you even looks like you did when you were younger" he replied his arm was now around her.

"I know" she said.

"But they are not happy like you, Cass they need more freedom" he said.

"I know and I will try to kinda change it" she said.

"Are you still taking your anger out on them?" he asked.

"No, will you uhm just uhm be quiet and hold me?" she asked.

"Hit the nail on the head" he said bit did as she asked hold her closely.

Natalia and Rick sat on the beach drinking wine and eating strawberries when she asked: Don't tell me this is all we have to eat cause I'm hungry.

"You know I can't cook, but oh look what I found" he said and handed her a bag of chips.

"You silly man this ain't food" she said with a giggle.

"Hang on" he said and left to return with some hot dogs.

"My, aren't you inventive" she said and ate hungrily.

"I am, you want more?" he asked.

"I want you" she said with lustful eyes and started to go at his neck.

"Ugh Nat really" he let out as she started to open his shirt.

Just then lightning cracked the sky and it started to rain and Natalia said: Oh crap.

"Now what do we do" he said as the rain started to fall even heavier.

"I have no idea" she said with a giggle and started going at his chest.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Nat we really should get out of the rain and ohhhhhhhhhh" he let out as she bit him harder.

"I think you should be about ready" she said as she got undressed in front of him Rick let out a sigh before he let her undress him and get on top of his hardness, as she started riding he feed on hr breast like hungry animal as she screamed out along with thunder crashing above them and the lighting melting with the angry waves.

Natalia went faster and faster, her hair was now glued to her face and shoulders because of the rain and Rick's fingers were going up and down her back and he screamed out her name in ecstasy as could no longer controll him self and filled her up while she shacked on top of him like a mighty volcano that erupted.

With heaving breath she let her self sink down on him and soon started to shiver lightly from the cold rain that were now feeling like whips striking her back as he hold her close.

"Natalia we really should get back I don't want you to get sick" he said concerned.  
"I know, cold" she said as she dragged her wet clothes back on at the same time as him before they run to the car and drove of.

Some moments later Natalia were in the bed crawling close to Rick to get warmer, she could not get that he was still hot while she was still freezing cold.

She buried her face in his chest, her legs were twisted round his, and he was holding her hardly feeling her warm breath against his chest.

She was shivering slightly so her breaths were uneven for a long time and even if she was shivering she was sound a sleep as the minute she settled in his arms.

In another bedroom Cassandra and Dustin were sleeping on top of the cover fully dressed, his head resting on her shoulder, his hands on top of his and they were holding each other hardly as they were afraid to let each other go.

In the third bedroom two little girls was sleeping peacefully in separate beds, each holding a teddy bear in their arms, one was white and missing an eye the other brown and missing an ear. The bed sheets on one bed with flowers, the other with ponies, one clean side of the room the other quite messy, but both girls looked exactly the same and they were both facing each other on each side of the room.

In a forth bedroom Jonathan was tossing and turning trying to sleep, but couldn't as he knew in a bed in a house a couple of hours away his wife was doing the same as she was afraid of the thunder and didn't sleep well without him there.

He finally settled looking up at the roof, as the thunder became more and more distant he slowly drifted of.

In the master bedroom and old and devoted couple were sleeping, her head on his chest, her red and grey hair surrounding her face and his chest going slowly up and down along with her soft breaths. One of his arms were wrapped protecting around her, the other was in line with his body and as her breaths were soft and quiet he left out little snores now and again.

She stirred a little and let out a couple of whimpers in her sleep as the thunder rumbled outside and he pulled her closer and stroke her back a little as to calm her and she again slept peacefully, her warm breath caressing his chest as they kept on sleeping as the lighting chased the thunder away.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

It was early morning and Annabelle got woken up by Rick gently kissing her lips before he looked into her hazel eyes smiling at her.

"Good morning my darling judge, slept well?" she asked.

"With you by my side always" he said.

"Don't you just say the sweetest things" she replied and reached up to give him another kiss.

"Only say what is true, I can't believe you still are afraid of thunder though" he said.

"Just a little, but I got you to protect me from it" he said.

"So what do we do about Dustin and Cassandra because I know he's in the house" he said.

"Let them work it out" said Annabelle and dragged him down so he could rest on her chest while she stroke his dark and brown her.

"But I don't want her to get hurt" he said with a sigh.

"I don't think she will be, I think he's done hurting her or at least I hope she is" said Annabelle.

"I'm not sure but I must also say I'm worried about her hurting the children" he said.

"If he doesn't hurt her, she won't hurt them, it's as easy as that" said Annabelle and smiled at him.

"What about Jonathan and Lisa Marie?" he asked.

"They got to start talking and they will be ok, I think he's missing her" she said.

"I know, any idea why she didn't come?" he asked.

"No, not really" she said feeling his warm breath against her.

"And this newcomer, she saved our little Court yesterday" he said.

"That she did, I think she will be good to have around" said Annabelle.

"We'll see" he said with a yawn.

"You should sleep a bit more, I sense you are tired" she said.

"Mhm as long as you will stay in bed with me I sleep better with you here" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere my darling judge" she said calmly and stroked his hair gently as he drifted of.

Jonathan Stetler was a police Captain, a very successful and admired as such, he knew what he was doing and he loved his job, possibly more than anything in this work.

At least that was what he though until he had spent the last days with his family and seen Natalia and Rick and his parents, it was then he realized how much he did in fact miss his wife.

He opened his flip phone to see what time it was, 8Am on a Sunday, Lisa Marie was probably sleeping, but he needed to talk to her so he quickly dialled her number.

"Hello" he heard her tiredly in the other end.

"Hey beautiful how are you?" he asked.

"Tired, but fine, missed you last night" she said with a yawn.

"I thought you might be, I was thinking about you" he said in a soft tone.

"You were" she said a bit surprised.

"I was, I miss you" he said.

"You really miss me" she said happily.

"Of course you are my wife, so do you by any chance feel like coming out here?" he asked.

"Gosh I dunno John, I have so much that needs to be done" she said with a sigh.

"Please, I really want you here, to have you close and you can meet Rick's girl to" he said.

"Rick brought his girl, didn't know he had one, what's she like?" she asked.

"Not IVY league, but she seems nice and he seems to love her quite a lot" he replied.

"Hmmm, maybe I should come, it has been a while since I meet your family" she said.

"Please say you will" he begged.

"Ok I'll be there in a couple of hours" she said and hung up.

Brittany and Courtney had been up for a couple of hours playing video games and found out it was about time to wake up their mother.

Then quietly snaked over to her room, but gasped when they saw their father sleeping closely with their mother and quietly closed the door and headed for Rick and Natalia's bedroom instead.

The two girls fastly opened the door and looked at the sleeping couple for a minute before they run over to the bed, jumped up on Rick and yelled: Uncle Rick, uncle Rick.

"Ugh" he let out as he slowly opened his eyes, not really caring for being woken up like that.

Natalia rolled away and over to the other side and kept on sleeping.

"Uncle Rick you know what" said Brittney excited.

"No what" he said tiredly.

"Mum and dad are sleeping together" said Courtney.

"Really that's great" he said and smiled at them.

"You're a real angerball in the mornings you know that" said Brittany.

"Yeah it's no fun when you're grumpy" said Courtney.

"Well I don't like to be woken up early in the weekends" he said rather annoyed.

"Then you should have gone to bed early, so wanna eat breakfast with us cause I'm hungry" said Brittney.

"No I wanna sleep" he said.

"Oh come please" said Brittany with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be right down, just gotto get dressed ok" he said with a sigh.

"Promise" said Courtney.

"Promise" he said and they run of.

"Umf never can I sleep long" he let out in annoyance as he found a pair of pants and a t-shirt and put it on and headed for the door.

Just as he was about to open it Natalia looked at him with sleepy eyes and said: Have fun angerball.

"Umf" he said annoyed and left while she again went back to sleep.

A little bit later Rick and the girls were done eating and Brittany said: Uncle Rick wanna swim with us since mum and dad is still sleeping and we really wanna.

"Uhm ok, let me just go change and get Natalia" he said and smiled at them.

"Ok, see you by the pool" they said and run outside.

Rick went back to his room, put his trunks back on and quietly removed that cover not to wake Natalia, she was only wearing black silk lingerie with suited him just fine.

He carefully lifted her up, carried her downstairs and threw her in the pool, waiting for her reaction while he and the two girls laughed.

Natalia got woken up at once she hit the water, swam up and yelled: Rick your bastard what the hell was the point of that.

"And I though you liked a morning swim" he said trying to the floor laughing.

"I'll make you pay" she said, but she was smiling to now so he knew she wasn't to upset.

Rick and the girls got in the pool and he quickly swam up to her and said: Sorry darling.

"It's ok I guess" she said still a little tad annoyed.

"Now who's the angerball" he said and kissed her softly.

She rested his head on his shoulder and said: I really love you, but please don't ever do that again.

"I won't" he said and stroked her back gently.

"Good, uhm saluting me now are we" she said with a giggle.

"Always" he said a bit embarrassed.

"We have to take care of that later then, raise you to the other side of the pool" she said broke free and started to swim, he quickly followed.

"How odd she didn't get angry for long at all" said Courtney confused.

"I know if it had been mum dad for sure would pay" said Brittney as Rick now had caught up and were wrestling Natalia in the water while she giggled and fought him back.

Rick, Natalia and the children were playing around with a ball when Brittany suddenly asked: Uncle Rick you live by the sea right?

"I do yes, why?" he replied as he swam on his back.

"Well we never been to the sea cause mum says that why do you need the sea when you got a pool to swim in" said Brittany.

"But we really wanna swim in the sea to just to sea what it's like" said Courtney.

"Would you please take us" said Brittany hopefully.

"I dunno if that's such a good idea if she doesn't want you to" said Rick.

"Please uncle Rick, just once" said Courtney with pleading eyes.

"If we are fast they won't even notice we're gone, please uncle Rick" said Brittany.

Rick sighed and looked into Natalia's chocolate eyes for an answer, she sighed looked at the girls and asked: Is there a special reason why your mother won't let you swim in the sea?

"She says it's not safe there" said Brittany honest.

Natalia now looked for answer in Rick's mocca eyes, but he couldn't give her one, but he said: Ok hurry pack what you need I'll bring you there, but just this once.

The children hurried out of the pool and Natalia said: You know you have to find out why your sister didn't feel the water is safe right.

"I will later" he said and kissed her gently before he got up of the water to.

Later that day Dustin and Cassandra came downstairs and found Annabelle, Rick Senior, Lisa Marie and Jonathan in the living room, but since she couldn't find her children her eyes searched scared around for them before she asked: Mum, where are my little girls?  
"With Rick and Natalia don't worry they are perfectly safe" said Annabelle calmly.  
"Where?" she asked.  
"The beach" said Annabelle.  
"He took them there without my permission, why would he do that" she said as her face went white with terror.  
"Because the girls really wanted to go, Cass what's the matter?" asked Annabelle concerned.  
"You shouldn't have let them go it's not safe there" said Cassandra, she was feeling sick.  
"Of course it's safe, Rick would never let anything happen to the girls, why are you so afraid" said Rick senior.  
"I don't want anything to happen to them, don't you get it, I almost lost one of them the other day and that was in the pool, but the sea" she said tears were falling from her eyes.  
"But Cass, Natalia saved her and that can't be the reason since what I got it you have never let them go close to the beach, what is this really about" said Jonathan.  
"How could anyone save them if anything should happen, when no one was there to save me" she said and run inside in tears.  
"I don't get this, Dustin?" asked Rick senior.  
"To be honest I dunno what happened, I only know she's been terrified of the sea since she was about twenty" he said.  
"There has to be a reason" said Lisa Marie.  
"I'm sure there is, but to force it out of her is not the way is she don't want to share it" said Dustin.  
"But why wouldn't she tell you, you're her husband don't she trust you" said Lisa Marie but quickly added: I didn't mean now, back then.  
"I dunno" he said.  
"But really someone needs to talk to her, mum" said Jonathan.  
"I don't think I am the right one for this, if anyone should I think it would be Rick and he's well at the beach" said Annabelle.  
"Any chance she would go there to open up?" asked Jonathan.  
"Doubt it, I better go to her" said Dustin.  
"No I know here, leave it be for now" said Annabelle calmly as she wondered what had happened to scare her little girl so.

At the beach Rick was watching Natalia and the girls having fun in the water they were at the moment swimming in towards the beach and stopped to have a water war, splashing water at each other and having fun.

He let out a chuckle, the picture was just perfect as he could picture how Natalia would be with their children when they in time did get them when he suddenly heard Cassandra said: You could have asked before you took them, have you any idea how terrified I was when I didn't see them at the house.

"Cass what are you so afraid of, they are just fine, look at them" he said as the girls Brittany was now on top of Natalia white Courtney splashed water in her face, all three was giggling.

"It's just, promise you won't tell anyone" she said and looked into his mocca eyes.

"Yes of course if that is what you want" he said and looked back into her hazel ones.

"It is, it's silly really, I should have been prepared, so me and some of my friends was down at the beach one night barbequing and having fun since it was our first weekend of from work and our exams was done right" she said as she shivered a bit.

Rick out an arm around her to protect her and said: Bet you were pretty tipsy to.

"I was yes and it was getting closer to midnight, but we had decided to spend the night since it was a hot nigh and noone felt like going home. So then we decided to take a swim to cool down. And I was a bit further out when something took my leg and started pulling me down. First I though it was one of the other two, but then I saw them in swim back to the beach, by then I was terrified, I tried to get loose, but got dragged further and further down until it went black. I was so scared Rick, I really was" she cried in his arms, shaking like a leaf.

"So what happened then?" he asked as he stroke her back gently to calm her.

"I woke up at the beach and I was hurting all over and I knew what had happened you know and after that the water didn't feel safe, Rick I wish you or Jonathan was there to protect me" she said.

"I'm here now little judge and it's time to go back" he said and nodded towards the water.

"Promise you will never leave my side" she said.

"I won't, so are you ready" he said.

"I am" she said and took his hand and on unsteady feet started to walk towards the water.

"Natalia look, mum and uncle Rick is swimming" said Courtney and pointed at the swimming couple a bit further out.

"Mum has sad eyes" said Brittany since from a distance you could see that Cassandra had been crying and Rick looked a bit serious.

"You think she's ok?" asked Courtney and looked at Natalia.

"I would say she is more or less ok yes since she is swimming and she got good protection" said Natalia and smiled.

"Nat, I'm tired, mind if we take a break" said Brittany.

"No, not at all, come on both of you" said Natalia and walked towards their towels and sat down.

The two little girls quickly lay down closed their eyes and fell a sleep while Natalia watched Rick as his body was moving through the water, she watched every movement, it was so perfect, but the movement of the water made her sleepy and soon she was sound a sleep.

When Rick and Cassandra came back up they watched Natalia and the children sleep, Natalia had now rolled over on her belly head rested on her hands while she let out some small, soft grunts now and again which made Rick smile.

Cassandra watched the look on his face, dragged him a few steps away and said: You really love that one don't you.

"I can't help but, just look at her sleeping it's just so cute" he said like an excited little kid which made her just shook her head.

"You're hopeless you know that" she said.

"Why?" he asked confuzzled.

"Because every time that girl does anything you stand with those deer eyes ready to do whatever she says, it's pathetic, it's like you have no will at all anymore you only do what pleases her" she said.

"Can you blame me really, she's just so cute and I love her so much, we're even gonna have little Boa Stetler one day" he said happily.

"Rick would you get your self together, this isn't you, you used to be a really hard guy that I dunno and now you're just a softy" she said annoyed.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, she makes me happy" he said and smiled over at Natalia.

"Even if that means loosing respect from everyone round you" she said.

"Why would I do that, I'm still the same guy" he said a tad annoyed.

"Because everyone know you as this hard, firm guy that doesn't take any crap from anyone, now you're just I dunno this sensitive guy" she said.

"Cassandra there you are, I've been looking all over for you, I got really worried when I couldn't find you" they suddenly heard Dustin say.

She turned surprised and said: You got worried, that's real sweet.

"Of course I did as you seemed so upset earlier" he said and gave her a light kiss before he let his arms rest on hr waist and his head on her shoulder before he said: So what are you guys talking bout?

"How Rick has become a softie and will lose respect cause of it" she said.

"You know what, I had it with you guys, tell Natalia I've gone home to pack and that she'll find me at home" he said annoyed and left.

"Cass that really wasn't nice of you to do that" said Dustin.

"Well I ain't nice now am I" she said annoyed.

"Well maybe you should, I don't think Natalia will be too happy when she woke up and fine that her man has left her" said Dustin.

"And I should care why" she said just as Brittany woke up.

"Well I dunno, but your little girls won't be too happy either" he said.

"Oh hell that far I didn't think" she said with a sigh as Courtney to woke up and started to wake up and look around before they both came over and Courtney asked: Mummy, where's uncle Rick?

"He had to go" said Cassandra.

"You made him leave didn't and he was having fun, no fair" said Brittany.

"Yeah, no fair, you always have to wreck everything" said Courtney.

"But my little Court, me and your dad is here" said Cassandra.

"Yeah, but we wanted uncle Rick to" said Brittany walked over to Natalia, poked her and said: Nat, mummy chased uncle Rick away I wanna go.

"She did, huh, I can take you back if you want" said Natalia in a sot tone as she looked annoyed over at Cassandra.

"Can I come to" said Courtney hopefully.

"Of course little one, just pack the things as I talk to your parents" she said walked over to Cassandra and Dustin and said: If you caused me to loose him you sure is gonna pay.

"Well you didn't belong with him anyway" said Cassandra.

"Girls come on, Cass mark my words those girls will never love you the way you want if you continue with this way" she said and started to walk towards her car.

"I never win do, we better go to" she said with a sigh as Dustin quickly followed.

When Natalia came back Rick had already packed up his things and left, so she quickly did the same and after thanking his parents for having her she got in her car and drove of.

When she got back to her apartment she quickly looked around for Rick, but when she couldn't find him, she drove over to his place instead.

The door was open so she quickly searched his house and found him in the bar where he was looking down in a glass of whiskey before he took it up and slammed it hardly against the wall so it broke as he let out an angry snort.

Natalia walked over, put a hand on his shoulder and said: Easy handsome, easy.

"How can you expect me to do that when the whole family is mocking me cause of you, just leave me alone" he snarled.

"Rick don't be that way" she said in a gentle tone.

"I was a fool thinking they could ever change, just go" he said.

"You sure, but what about" she started when he turned so fastly that the back of his hand almost hit her and said: Leave before I do something I might regret later.

"Will you call me?" she asked as she didn't want it to end.

"I dunno, I need to think, just go ok" he said.

"Please don't do this handsome, I know you're upset, but please" she begged.

"Just leave me" he snarled.

She knew it was a bold move, but she still bent over, gave him a peck on the check and said: Just remember I love you ok.

He didn't master to replay to that, he just watched her lave with sad and angry eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Athours note: **It's time for cowgirls, leather chaps (got the idea from season 1) and DuCaine's.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

Natalia knew she couldn't be alone, so she drove over to Calleigh, hoping she hadn't been out the night before so she was home not at some guy's place.

Natalia rang the doorbell and heard Calleigh say: Just a sec hang on.

A moment later she opened and said: Natalia what are you doing here, I though you were suppose to be with Rick and his family.

"We had a fight or rather we fought with the whole family then well he needed to think, Calleigh I don't want him to break up with me" she said, her was shivering now.

"I'm sure he won't" said Calleigh and let her in.

Natalia looked around and for the first time for as long as she had know Calleigh it was a mess everywhere, Natalia looked confused at her and asked: What is going on here?

"Kinda having a clean up and throwing out things I don't need and such" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh I see, so getting anywhere with that?" asked Natalia.

"Slowly, but it is hard to get rid of things" she said honest.

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" asked Natalia curiously.

"I'm thinking about moving and then I can't bring along al this stuff, I mean I could, but I don't need it all" said Calleigh with a giggle and threw away an old shirt.

"Call you can't throw that one out it's really cool, and are you saying you're moving in with a guy or getting a bigger place than this on your own" Natalia said.

"I might move in with a guy, if he asks that it, we've been together for a long time so it wouldn't be so weird if he asked" she said thoughtfully.

"You been dating a guy for a long time how long and who?" asked Natalia surprised that she didn't know it.

"Uhm, bout a year or so and I don't feel like sharing it with the world" she said and put some clothes back in her closet.

"Oh come on tell me who this mystery guy of yours is, it's not Eric is it?" asked Natalia as she though Calleigh broke up with him.

"No, that's over by far, he was I dunno, not right, but this one might be" she said with a smile.

"That's great Calleigh, but seriously what do I do with Rick, he's just such an angerball right now" she said.

"Mind if I barrowed your cell mine is out of battery and I need to send a text" said Calleigh.

"No, not at all" said Natalia and handed it over.

Calleigh quickly wrote a text brozed through the numbers and giggled, before she pressed send and said: Now you wait.

"What did you just do" said Natalia shocked.

"Sent Rick a text for you, but don't worry nothing bad" said Calleigh.

Natalia looked shocked at the younger blonde and said: How could you do that?

"You asked for help and I gave it, now would you help me clean" she said, not saying what was in the text and she had deleted from the outbox so there was no way Natalia could see it.

"Uhm ok since I have no other engagements" said Natalia and started to do what Calleigh asked her to.

It was late night and both Calleigh and Natalia were tipsy when Natalia said: Hey look I'm a cowgirl.

"Very funny" said Calleigh as Natalia were wearing one of her old denim skirts, a shirt and a Stetson hat.

"You should totally wear this to work" said Natalia.

"Yeah and ride in on a horse" said Calleigh in a sarcastic tone and shook her head.

"That would be so cool, if you can ride that is" said Natalia.

"I can, but I ain't doing that" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Why not or if you instead of this skirt had jeans and leather chaps for your guns that would be even cooler" said Natalia excitedly.

"Have you completely lost it and either way we don't have horses" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"We could barrow from Rick, he has three" said Natalia.

"Rick has horses, never figure him for a horse man" said Calleigh a bit surprised.

"He is a real mr Darcy and the whole family is good riders" said Natalia honestly.

"But seriously dress as cowgirls to work" said Calleigh.

"Oh come on, just for one day" said Natalia.

"I dunno we after all have to be at crime scenes and integrations" said Calleigh doubtfully.

"Wonder what Rick would say if he saw me dressed like this" said Natalia thoughtfully, she hadn't heard from him yet.

"That you look mighty cute" said Calleigh and winked at her.

"Speaking of guys, where is yours tonight?" Natalia asked as she though it was weird he hadn't called at all.

"At home or something, talked to him before you came this morning" said Calleigh.

"And he's not over every night I suppose" said Natalia.

"Most not every, so cowgirls" said Calleigh.

"If you dress up I bring the horses tomorrow at 6" said Natalia.

"Ok, but I better get some sleep so I'll see you tomorrow" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, I better go and saddle up my horses" said Natalia with a giggle and left to get some sleep before doing so.

When Calleigh woke up the next morning she took on her jeans and looked though her closet for her leather chaps then she found a shirt with squares which she tied so her belly was showing before she found a brown Stetson and put it on.

She looked in the mirror and figured something was missing, so she quickly found a scarf and tided it around her neck before she found a pair of brown high heeled leather boots.

She put a couple of guns in the holster and walked downstairs to meet Natalia.

"Wow Call you look great" said Natalia and smiled at her, she was wearing the same as the night before only difference was that she was wearing a pink Stetson that was matching her scarf, and her black boots and the holster on the side of her skirt.

"Thanks so do you, so which horse is mine" said Calleigh.

"White one, I would rather have the black" she said and got up.

"And Rick didn't notice you took them" said Calleigh.

"Nah, he sleeps like a rock" she said with a giggle.

"No fun in the hay this morning then" said Calleigh.

"No ma'am" said Natalia as Calleigh got on her horse.

"This feels really great, I haven't been riding in the longest time" said Calleigh as she kicked the horse side gently to get it to walk.

"It's really fun and you should wear that outfit very day, it's really you" said Natalia.

"Used it a lot when we had barn parties when I grew up" she said.

"So wanna go faster" said Natalia.

"Think we have to if we shall get there in time" said Calleigh and made her horse gallop along with Natalia's.

"Stop, we're here" said Calleigh to the horse, got of and tied him to the three next to the lab, Natalia did the same.

Ryan was looking from the window and said: Hey Eric you are not gonna believe this.

"What" he said walked over looked out and said: Have they completely lost it.

"No idea, but they look kinda hot" said Ryan as they two ladies came walking towards the entrance.

At the same time they walked in the door Horatio came down from his office, as he looked at them his jaw dropped and he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Horatio close your mouth would you it's not nice to stand steering at us like that" Calleigh said with a giggle.

"Uhm sorry, but why are the two of you dressed like that?" he asked.

"We just felt like it, nothing wrong with that" said Natalia innocently.

"No by all needs" said Horatio.

"Well I better head to DNA" said Natalia and did so while Horatio still were looking at Calleigh.

"Horatio really" she said.

"I can't help it, so let me guess you came riding in on a horse to" she said.

"Of course" she said with a giggle.

"Leather chaps nothing else" he said and smiled at her.

"Nah not my type of guys" she replied.

"I know, was only joking" he said.

"I know you were Horatio" she said and gave him a wink.

"You better get to your guns" he said.

"Mhm" she said and started to walk to the firearms lab.

It was a few moments later Calleigh stood by the range and had just taken her earphones up when she heard Horatio say: Can you take up everything but the leather chaps.

"Here are you crazy" she said shocked.

"No, wanna see what you look like" he said honestly.

"Hmmm gun valut then" she said, walked inside and did what he asked.

"Damn you are sexy" he said and smiled at her.

"Now can I get dressed it's kinda chilly in here" she said.

"I want to have you first" he said with a sly smile.

"Horatio honestly we're at work, it's not the place or the time" she said.

"And I though you wanted little DuCaine's" he said.

"That I do, but that don't mean I want to produce them at work" she said with a sigh.

"Oh come on" he said and started to kiss her neck hungrily to get her in the mood.

"Aren't you romantic" she said, but moaned.

"Hey if we are to produce a little DuCaine gun baby this is the right place" he said as he pushed her against the wall.

"Umf, not so rough" she said in a mild tone.

"Ok" he said and kissed her a little more gently as his fingers caressed her back.

"Horatio mmmm you are sure about this right ohhhhhh" she let out as his lips were caressing her breasts.

"I'm very sure about this" he said as he lost his pants and lifted her up on his hardness, she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he got further into her.

"Will you take me hardly and fastly?" she asked as she kissed him hungrily.

"So now you want me to b rough instead of gentle" he said.

"If you can, need to feel your rawness" she said and bit his neck.

"Well then Miss Duquesne" he said and kissed her deeply.

"Gosh you haven't called me that in ages Mr Caine" he said and smiled at him.

"Hmmm" he replied as he fulfilled her request on how she wanted to be taken as she moaned and let her nails dig into his back as she now had taken his shirt of.

When they were done he looked at her and said: I love you sweetheart.

"And I you my handsome, thank you for pleasing me in every way" she said and kissed her.

"You are welcome, you better get dressed cowgirl" he said with a chuckle.

"Mhm" she said and dragged on her pants before she put on the leather chaps and her shirt.

"You are just perfect in every way" he said as he finished the last buttons in the shirt.

"Nah I got flaws to" she said blushing.

"No you are perfect" he said and kissed her gently and left.

"Nothing but leather chaps" she though with a smile and went back to work.

It was a bit later that day, Rick was in his office looking at the text from Natalia that said: My Dearest handsome, I love you with all my heart and you know that and whatever problems you or we may have with your family let's fight them together because I wanna be with you, I need you, I want you, you make me happier than I ever been before my darling angerball, please don't shut me out since we are in this together. Natalia.

Rick picked up his phone dialed Natalia in the other end and quickly heard her say: Hey handsome.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" he asked.

"Better now that I'm talking to you, are you ok?" she replied concerned.

"I missed you tonight are you at work, can I come over?" he asked.

"Uh huh, and I missed you to" she said.

"I'm sorry I was such a dork and I'm so glad you sent me that text, I feel exactly the same way" he said.

"You do that's great" she said even if she had no idea what Calleigh had in fact written.

"I do, so I see you really soon then and one more thing" he said.

"Yeah what's that" she said.

"Next time you wanna barrow the horses ask cowgirl" he said with a chuckle.

"Your horses I have now idea what you are talking about" she said innocently.

"Oh really, I saw you sneak both Rex and Hero out of the stable this morning and I must say you looked really cute in that outfit, are you still wearing it" he said.

"Yeah course, you really though I looked cute" she said happily.

"I really did sweetheart so where did you place them?" he asked.

"Outside the lab of course" she said with a giggle.

"I see, you know you have to ride them back to" he said.

"Totally will, but can't you ride with me later" she said.

"Of course, but I have to go so I'll see you soon sweetheart" he said.

"You will, and you're not mad bout the horses" she said just to be sure.

"No, you can ride them any time cowgirl" he said and hung up and headed for the door.

Not long after Natalia felt some arms wrap around her waist and Rick rest his head on her shoulder and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Mmmm" she let out as he got a bit closer, she didn't say anything else, neither did he, she just continued to work while he held her close.

"Would you look at that how cute" said Calleigh to Horatio as they were walking by outside.

"How can anything with Rick be cute" said Horatio watching them shaking his head.

"Just look at them, I don't think I ever seen them this happy" she said.

"Now there's a weird picture, Rick happy" said Horatio.

"Don't you start" she said hit him in the side, but not to hard.

"Ouch not in public" he said.

"Are we ever going to?" she asked.

"In time my love in time" he said.

"So when are you going to meet my family, Natalia has already meet Rick's and they have only been together for two weeks and we've been together or over a year" she said.

"I have already met your father" he said.

"But not my brothers" she said.

"Not your mother either" he said.

"Then you are to late, she passed away three years ago, bad liver caused to drinking" said Calleigh just like that.

"You're not sad about it?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Never though much about it" she said.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"Mind if I take the rest of the day of, I have some things to fix" she said thoughtfully.

"Not at all, do you want me to meet you at your place later?" he asked.

"I think I want to be alone as I'm still a bit hung over after last night" she said.

"Ok I suppose" he replied even if h could see she was lying he knew better than to push her on it.

"I have to go" she said and hurried out while he though "You miss her don't you sweetheart".

Natalia and Rick were sitting in the break room while Ryan sent them angry look when he heard Samanta say: Will you let it go.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said.

"Oh really, so you are not jealous at all at him then" said Samanta.

"Why would I be that, she's not with me" he said.

"But you wish she was don't you" she said.

"Doesn't matter as I can't get her" said Ryan.

"So just forget her well as a girl that is, it's plenty of others out there" said Samanta.

"Yeah you're right Sam" he said and smiled at her.

"No don't you go and try to get me again, I'm outta your league" she said with a giggle.

"I know and I wasn't about to either" he said.

"Good, so wanna go out and grab something to eat" she said.

"Dunno, not done for the day" he said.

"No, but we both have overtime and we have to eat" she said.

"Good point the food her sucks" he said.

"Surly does and it's to nice of a weather to eat inside either way" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah come on" he said as they headed for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** Cassandra gets hurt and goes to far which has great consequeses and the Shark team comes into the story.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

About a month later.

Cassandra Stetler where annoyed, and not little either, Dustin had messed up again, big time, and now she had it, she had threw him out, not this day, but a week ago and the fact that she hadn't spoke to Rick for a month made her even more annoyed which meant that someone had to pay.

Her children were arguing about something in the living room which was the last straw, she walked in and yelled: Will you two be quiet for hell.

"But mummy she" Brittany started but got interrupted by Courtney saying: It wasn't my fault.

"I don't care who's fault it is, I had it with you brats" she snarled and before Brittany could react her mother had dragged her of the chair and started to beat her hardly in anger.

"Mummy, please, I didn't mean it" she cried as it hurt.

"Let go of her" said Courtney which resulting to her mother going for her instead just as the doorbell rang.

"If you two as much as think of running anywhere while I answer not even God can save you" Cassandra snarled.

She opened the door and gasped as she knew at once it was social service outside and this time it was too late, even though her home looked perfect, the bodies of her children did not and there was nothing she could do to stop them from being taken.

As the two men was dragging them away the girls cried for their mother as much as she cried out for them until the car drove of, then she sank down on the floor, grabbed for the phone dialed an number and said: Rick, please help me, hurts.

Then the phone dropped to the floor as she fell apart in tears.

Rick Stetler was at lunch with Natalia, and his face went grave as soon as he had hung up.

"What's the matter handsome?" she asked concerned.

"Something is wrong with Cass, I need to go over there at once" he said with a sigh, even though he was still a bit mad at her, he knew that this time he couldn't bail out on her.

"You want me to come, maybe I can help with whatever it is" said Natalia.

"Yes I do" he said and gave her a soft kiss as they left the restaurant and got in the car.

Once they came to Cassandra's house they found her on the floor, she was still crying hardly, Rick sat down next to her and asked: Little judge what's the matter?

"They took them, they took my babies" she cried.

It didn't take him long to figure out whom they were and he asked: How?

"Justin he messed up and I took it out on them, my poor lawyers, and I missed you so little bug" she cried sadly.

"Damn you Dustin" Rick though annoyed.

Natalia took her phone dialed a number and said: Horatio can you do me a favor and find out who is taking care of the case about Brittany and Courtney Stetler McCain.

"Oh no don't tell me that" Horatio said in the other end.

"I am, so will you try to figure out what you can and get back to me" she said.

"I will, don't worry, how is she?" he asked.

"A mess" Natalia replied.

"Serves her well for doing what she did to loose them" said Horatio.

"Horatio, now is not the time and you don't know the whole story" said Natalia.

"Ok talk to you later" he said and hung up.

"It will be ok I promise" said Natalia calmly.

"Want my little ones" Cassandra cried until she was sound a sleep in Rick's arms.

Calleigh walked into Horatio's office, he looked bugged so she asked: Handsome what's wrong?

"Cassandra Stetler, social service just took her children and Natalia want me to find who got the case, but is it right to have them given back to them if she treat them badly" he said.

"Horatio you don't know the whole story to that family" said Calleigh.

"And you do?" he asked annoyed that everyone kept saying that.

"I do, well most, know people, Dustin McCain is a stupid man that cheats on his wife and most of the time don't give rats about his children, he mostly care about him self, a month ago he promised to change, but that didn't last for long. Cass loves him and her children more than anything, the children the most, but she is taking her anger on Dustin out on them since he's never there. She feels sad, lost and alone and when the children gone she will be worse then before" said Calleigh.

"That's not good at all" said Horatio.

"It's not and those children love their mother they shouldn't be in foster care, Horatio you gotto do something" she said.

"I will" he said with a sigh.

"Oh would you mind if I took the rest of the day of?" she asked.

"Again, yes I would mind as we have lots of open cases, I rather you talk to me, what is bothering you Calleigh?" he asked as she had been taking a lot of time of lately.

"It's I uhm miss my mother, it's hard as since I'm afraid to be as she uhm was when I" she stopped.

"My poor sweetheart" he said and walked over to hold her.

"I'm being stupid and I though I was ready, but I can't yet, I just can't" she said, yet she did not cry.

"We can wait, I'm not in a hurry and you are not stupid" he said and kissed her forehead.

"I dunno it's lately, I wasn't so much before" she said and just like that she finally let her self break down in his arms and cried so hard that she was shaking

He managed to get her over to the coach and gave her comfort until she drifted of by emotional exhaustion.

Some moments later Ryan and Samanta was hanging out by the computer not doing anything useful when she said: Wanna hack and see what Horatio is upto?

"Can you do that without being caught?" he asked.

"Yeah as long as he's online I can" she said and clicked around really fast.

"Wow you are amazing" he said with a sigh.

"I know" she said with a giggle and gave him a light kiss before she said: Oh look at that he's chatting with Julia.

"He is, bout what?" asked Ryan surprised.

"About Kyle apparently, now let me see what files he has up, oh it's a social service case" she said.

"Who's?" asked Ryan curiously.

"Kids is Brittany and Courtney Stetler, they was taken form their mother about an hour ago, hey isn't that annoying IAB guy's name Stetler to?" she asked.

"Uh huh, but why would H be looking at that?" he asked.

"Looks like he's trying to find the case holder, but I can do that twice as fast" she said and clicked around before she said: Oh no.

"Oh now what?" said Ryan and looked over her shoulder.

"You wanna know who is fighting for the children to not go back to Cass?" said Samanta.

"No" said Ryan.

"Sebastian Stark, man Cassandra will never see her children again" said Samanta.

"That's not good" said Ryan with a sigh.

"Horatio just found out" said Samanta.

"How do you know?" asked Ryan.

"He told Julia" said Samanta.

"So I guess there will be arguing here now then" said Ryan.

"How so?" asked Samanta.

"Valera is dating Sebastian, they've been going out for five months or so" said Ryan.

"Are you serious" said Samanta.

"Totally, they are were much in love so if Horatio is more involved then finding out who has the case, but we will probably hear bout it either way since Natalia is dating Rick" said Samanta.

"Never boring around here is it" Ryan said.

"Nah, we better go back to work" said Samanta.

"Yeah" he said and walked out towards the exit to drive to the crime scene.

Rick and Cassandra were at her house talking as he had taken the rest of the day of, and they were not waiting for Dustin to arrive.

A moment later he rang the doorbell and entered, he at once knew something was of when he looked at Cassandra, her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness, and her checks was grimy from crying and Rick looked really serious.

"Cass what's wrong?" he asked.

"Theyy, Rick I can't to hard" she said, he was holding her hands in his.

"Social service took the children" said Rick.

"What?" he said a bit shocked.

"They took my little ones, what am I going to do" said Cassandra.

"You get them back of course" said Dustin without really thinking.

"I'm sorry, don't you mean we" she said shocked.

Dustin's mind was working like crazy, of course he loved his wife, but it was just that he didn't really know the reason as to why he didn't want the children, maybe it was because he liked his freedom and to have Cassandra to him self and with the children were kind of in the way of that.

"So you really don't love them" she said.

"Uhm of course I do, but I love you more" he said.

"Liar, you know what just go I shouldn't have called" she said with a sigh.

"But" he started when she interrupted: I want a divorce.

"You can not be serious" he said, his voice was shivering now as he couldn't stand the though of loosing her.

"You went to far to many times and again I have to fight the battles my self, so just go, I'll have my lawyer send you the papers" she said.

"Cassandra please" he said and tried to go to her, but Rick got in the way and said: No Dustin enough, I warned you, just go.

Dustin knew he had no other choice and left, a moment later Cassandra turned to Rick and said: I did the right thing right.

"Yes you did, now we need a lawyer and a damn good one" said Rick.

"You really think we can win this, I mean I went to far" she said.

"Yes, but you are still their mother and they belong with you, I'll make some calls and see who I can find and get back to you, I have to go home to Natalia for a little while, are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll call if I need anything" she said and gave him a peck on the check before he left.

Rick and Natalia were sitting at home and Rick said: So Sebastian Stark huh.

"Yes and he's really good" said Natalia with a sigh.

"He is, so who is the best to defend Cassandra then?" he replied.

"We got Nevins, Devlin, or we could ask Calleigh about her dad" said Natalia.

"Her dad, isn't he kind of out of business" said Rick.

"He is really good or do you know anyone you could use" said Natalia.

"Not sure, let me call Becks and ask if she's free" he said.

"Calling the ex, should I be jealous" she said with a giggle.

"Hardly" he said, dialed the number and added: Rebekka, it's me, I was wondering are you very bizzy theses days.

"Always am, why do you wonder, wanna have a lunch date or something" she replied.

"No my sister is in a jam and need a good lawyer" he said.

"And you though of me, my how sweet of you, so what is the case and who am I up against?" she asked.

"The state is trying to take my sisters children and Sebastian Stark, interested" he said.

"Oh Sebastian, that should be a blast, count me in, but I want a little help as it's him" she said.

"How many?" he asked.

"One or two should do the trick" she said.

"Devlin and Duquesne?" he replied.

"Ha no way you can get Devlin and Duquesne, I dunno, but if he can stay of the bottle why not" she replied amused.

"I will get her and him, so is that a yes" he said.

"It is" she replied and hung up.

"Any idea how to get Devlin to do it?" he asked.

"No idea, ask friendly" said Natalia, took up the phone called and said: Hey Jess how are you?

"Just peachy, what about you" Jessica replied.

"Oh you know, got my self a man" said Natalia.

"Yeah Stetler I heard from Lisa Marie" said Jessica.

"Nice, but I need a lawyer cause well Cass messed up and the state wanna take her children, you in, Nevins already said yes" said Natalia hopefully.

"Battling with Nevis should be fun, so who are we up against?" she asked.

"Stark" said Natalia.

"Hmmm interesting, I gotto go so talk to you later ok" said Jessica and hung up.

"Then it was Kenwall" said Natalia with a sigh, dialed the number and heard him say: Hello.

"Hey Mr Duquesne it's Natalia Boa Vista, dunno if you remember me" said Natalia.

"Of course I do, so how are you?" he replied.

"Good, but I need a lawyer, or rather a friend of mine does, would you be interested in working with Nevins and Devlin in a custody case?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll contact them tomorrow" he said and hung up without asking any further.

"Not that's that is taken care of you can take care of me" said Natalia and looked at Rick.

"My pleasure" he said and gave her a light kiss.

The same night Calleigh was relaxing in bed with a book when her phone rang, she took it and expecting it was Horatio since it was late she said: Calleigh DuCaine hello.

"Hey lamb-chop, since when did you change your last name, did I miss anything" said Kenwall a bit confused.

"No, I though it was, never mind, so how are you daddy?" she asked.

"I'm just fine, I got a new case" he said excitedly.

"You did that's great daddy" she said thinking "Hope this one fall through".

"Yes it's a custody thing, a mother that has been rough, her kids was taken and she wants them back and I'm gonna help along with Nevins and Devlin" he said.

"But if the mother is hitting them are you sure it's best that she has them?" asked Calleigh a bit concerned.

"I am, she loves them more than anything in this world and she can not live with out them after what I got, and maybe she may have done some wrongs, but still" he said with a sigh.

"You know we could have been taken to" she said.

"I know and I' very glad you didn't, I would have been crushed" he said honestly.

"Will you ever change" she though and said: I know you would and so would we, speaking of this and that are you free this weekend?

"I am and it wasn't all bad was it" he said.

"No it wasn't, the reason why I was asking was that I want you and the boys to meet my boyfriend" she said.

"You want me and them to meet him, I didn't even know you was seeing a guy" he said surprised.

"Have been for a while and he's real good to me, has been there for me a lot, so you better be nice" she said.

"I will try, so when is this meeting taking place?" he asked.

"Saturday 7PM at Lorenzo's" she said.

"I'll write it down, see you then" he said.

"You will, good luck with the case" she said.

"Thanks have a good night then" he said and hung up.

"So we have dinner engagements Saturday" she heard Horatio say from the door.

"I should have asked first, I'm sorry" she said and looked down feeling badly about not discussing it with him first.

"It's ok, I think it should be interesting to meet your famous brothers" he said sat down next to her and gave a kiss.

"I'm glad, I'm sure they will like you as much as I do" she said.

"I surly hope not as I'm not into boys" he said.

"Very funny, so shall we make something to eat when you're finally are home" she said.

"Good idea" he said and dragged her out of be and in direction of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

It was Saturday night and Calleigh were nervously putting on her makeup.

"Calleigh would you relax or that will never work" said Horatio and smiled at her, trying to get his tie right with no luck.

"Says you, let me do that" she said and put the mascara down to do his tie.

"Umf" he said as she fixed it and said: There you go handsome, perfect.

"Thanks, so are we leaving in one hour, two" he joked.

"Bout 15 minutes, just gotto do this" she said and continued.

"Hmmm" he said and watched her as she was sitting in a black evening dress, knee length, holter neck, armless.

"What?" she asked.

"Noting you just look so perfect" he said.

"Thank you, there all done" she said and smiled to her reflection in the mirror.

"It was about time" he said with a smile.

"Oh shut up" she said with a giggle and dragged him towards the door.

Horatio parked the car and opened the door for Calleigh before he put his arm around her waist and walked into the restaurant.

Calleigh looked, saw her brothers and father by the table and whispered: Ready handsome.

"Mhm" he said and walked, shook their hands before he sat down.

"So you are the reason why our sister is neglecting us" said Adam.

"Jeez Cal you couldn't find someone you're age and the boss to" said Nick.

"Behave" said Dave.

"We can't joke a little now" said Nick.

"Are you marrying him" said Adam.

"Oh bet they are gonna have tons of kids, are we gonna be uncle's anytime soon" said Nick.

"What did I just say" said Dave.

"Sorry" they both said and looked down.

"So he's the oldest one right" said Horatio a bit amused to Calleigh.

"Yeah, that's my big Dave, and no we are not having kids anytime some, we decided to wait with it" said Calleigh looking at her father that hadn't said anything yet.

"But marriage then" said Adam again.

"We'll see, we are just dating for now" said Calleigh and let her hand slide into Horatio's hand and squeeze it hardly under the table before he let his thumb stroke it.

"So are you serious about her?" asked Kenwall suddenly.

"I am yes" said Horatio.

"Good, she's been with enough that wasn't" he said.

"I know" Horatio replayed.

"Can we please order I'm hungry" said Calleigh to interrupt.

"Like that's anything new" said Adam and laughed.

As the waiter came and they ordered Calleigh looked confused at Dave and wondered why he hadn't said anything yet.

Cassandra was at home, going restlessly around, without her children her life felt empty and alone, and she didn't like it at all.

She walked into the bedroom the two girls were sharing, it was left the way it was the day they were taken, she didn't have the heart to clean it up before now, she took the dirty clothes and threw it in the hamper the two of the shared.

Then she put the books in the book shelf, made the beds and put their stuffed animals neatly and cleaned their desks before she sank down in Brittany's bed hugged her bear tightly and cried bitter and sad tears.

Cassandra didn't noticed the main door of the house being opened downstairs and someone enter, or that the person quietly walked upstairs and into the room where she was.

Dustin watched his wife cry her heart out over her missing children and it just broke his heart.

"Cass" he said.

Cassandra startled and said: Please go away, you ruined enough and caused me to loose my girls.

"I'm sorry, really I am for everything, but please don't divorce me" he begged her.

"I have to, I just can't take to be hurt by you anymore, it's to much" she replied.

"But what about all the great years we had together" he said.

"That was over long ago and you know it, it was over the minute you first choose to cheat on me, if you at all like I cared about that and what we had you would never have done it and never continued after you promised you wouldn't" she said.

"But what will happen with the children?" he asked.

"I dunno and it's nunna your business anyway, as you so nicely have put it you never wanted them and you for sure never cared about them, so just stay out of it" she begged desperately, she wanted him to leave and be alone to grief.

"I have a question though" he said.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"You know I didn't want them, how come you kept them" he said.

"Because I wanted them more than anything in this world and I love them more than words can describe from the very first moment I knew I was having them" she said.

"So my feelings of the subject never mattered?" he asked.

"If you loved me so much as you claim you would also back then put my happiness before yours, I pleased you in every way, but come to think of it not once did you put my needs before your own, now will you please leave" she said tiredly.

"I'm gone" he said and left her crying on the bed.

As Cassandra cried she though about her life, she was now forty six, her marriage as she knew it was long gone, and her children, she needed to get them back, her carrier on the other hand was good, she was partner in a firm in addition to being a judge, so money she would never have to worry about being successful as could be.

She hugged the teddy closer as she slowly once more cried her self to sleep.

Natalia were sitting with Brittany and Courtney in a meting room, they both looked sad and tired and she frankly couldn't blame them.

"Natalia when do we get to see mummy?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I don't like it here, they are trying to make us say bad things about her" said Courtney.

"I dunno, hopefully it won't be in to long" said Natalia as she looked towards the door for Rick.

Rick on the other hand was on the outside talking to a social worker, she looked at him and said: Those children are completely hopeless, they refuse to talk say anything about what happened and when we try to put them with others they are mean and angry at them.

"Little Stetler's then" Rick let out without thinking.

"Sorry what?" asked the lady confused.

"Nothing" said Rick.

"But you must understand that it will be impossible to try to help them if they are working against us, it would be better for them if they were actually trying to be open for another family and forgot about her, she did after all abuse them" said the lady.

"Excuse me for saying so, but they will never forget about her, she's their mother and they love her as much as she loves them and as long as they are apart they will both long for each other and be miserable, it is in the children's best interest to be with her and it's not exactly her fault it went like it went it's that bloody man of hers" said Rick annoyed.

"Rick why can't you see that what she did was wrong?" she said.

"That may be, but you can't find anyone that love her children more than my sister does" he said.

"That I seriously doubt you got thirty minutes" she said and left him.

Rick sighed heavily and went inside, as soon as his nieces saw him they came running and hold on to him so hardly that it almost hurt. He lifted Brittany up and said: So how are my little darlings?.

"Horrible, uncle Rick, please say we can go home soon" said Brittany.

"I want to go to mummy" Courtney cried.

"I wish I could, but you gotto stay here for a while longer" he said.

"Can mummy come to see us?" asked Brittany hopefully, while Courtney just whimpered.

"I'll try to do my best so she can" he said honestly while Natalia lifted up Courtney and held her closely to comfort her.

"But she didn't mean it, it was all daddy's fault, can't you try to tell them that" said Brittany.

"I will, in the mean time can you guys try to be good girls" he said I a soft tone.

"We will try, but will you please try to let them let us see mummy" said Courtney.

"I will, in the mean time is there anything else you guys need" said Rick.

"I dunno really, mostly just want my mom" said Brittany.

"Me to, uncle Rick I'm really tired" said Courtney.

"Just rest little one" he said in a soft tone.

"I love you uncle Rick" said Courtney as she drifted on Natalia's lap.

"So do I" said Brittany before she to closed her eyes and drifted of, her head resting against his body.

Natalia looked at Rick's sad and tired eyes and wagly smiled at him, he smiled back as they sat in silence not to wake the children.

After Natalia and Rick were done with the visit they sat in silence in the car when she said: Would you mind dropping me of at Calleigh's I need to ask her something.

"No, you want me to wait at your place or do you want to be alone after?" he asked.

"Not alone, not tonight" she let out.

A moment later he stopped outside Calleigh's house and she gave him a long tender kiss before she said: See you later handsome.

"Of course, don't take to long since I'm kind of beat" he said with a sigh.

"I won't" she said, got out and quickly run up the stairs to Calleigh's apartment where she heard laughter from inside while she rang the doorbell.

Calleigh quickly opened the door giggling, but when she saw Natalia's serious face she quickly asked: Natalia, what is wrong?

"I need to talk to you alone, but if this isn't a good time" said Natalia.

"Come in, we'll go into my bedroom" said Calleigh and let her in, as they walked through her living room they passed what Natalia could only assume were her brothers.

Once inside Calleigh said: So what is wrong?

"I was wondering your childhood" said Natalia.

"What about it" Calleigh replied on guard.

"Well your dad he was and I assume he and, but was it all bad, you do love him right?" Natalia asked.

"I'm not following, will you please take it from the top" said Calleigh confused.

"It's Cassandra and her children, both mother and children suffer being apart and it shouldn't be that way at all, they love each other even if I can't quite get it since she hit them over and over, but I was thinking maybe you could explain why a child would love their parents when?" Natalia asked.

"I see well my case is a bit different, but I love my father and so does the boys, of course we were angry and hurt when things were at it worse, still are sometimes, but when it wasn't daddy loved us more than anything and we could always count on him to have out back on our good days and that kind of made up for the bad. The thing was that even if it was bad at least we had each other, that we wouldn't have in foster care and he's our father so we belonged with him, not stranger. Does that explain it?" Calleigh replied.

"A little yes" said Natalia.

"So they haven't seen each other since?" she asked.

"No, not yet, but Rick are working on it, did your dad tell you we hired him to help on Cass case?" she asked.

"No, just that he got one, so it's your case, that's wonderful" said Calleigh.

"So you have your brothers visiting huh" said Natalia.

"Yes, they are staying the night, we are catching up and such, I introduced them to my boyfriend" said Calleigh.  
"Is he here?" asked Natalia curiously.

"He had to run out a quick earend" said Calleigh.

"So when do I get to meet this mystery man of yours" Natalia asked.

"Uhm" Calleigh said and nervously bit on her lower lip.

"Don't worry I won't bug you more about it, but I have to go as Rick was really tired and he can't sleep without me" she said.

"Oh how cute" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Yeah, he's my Rick bear" she said happily and left.

When Natalia came home she found Rick in bed, so she quickly got undressed and joined him, as she snuggled into him he turned his back on her so she let out a sigh.

She put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him back and got on top of him, so her head could rest against his chest.

He let out a snort, but she quickly kissed his chest a little to settle him down.

Rick let his fingers gently caress her back and she let out a sigh of satisfaction before she said: It's going to be ok angerball I just know it will.

As he kept on caressing her back she slowly drifted of while he lay awake for quite some time thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUthors note:** The introduction of Sebastian Stark and his daughter Julie and Cassandra get to met her children again.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10.

1 Month Later.

Sebastian Stark had just come home from his office and yelled: Julie are you home?

"Yeah" she yelled from her room and came downstairs.

"So what have you been doing all day?" he asked.

"School, dad I was wondering" she said.

"Yes" he said as he opened the evening paper.

"Could I please go out tonight" she said.

"With whom?" he asked.

"Uhm Kyle" she said.

"Which is?" he asked on guard.

"He's really nice and go to my school, her eighteen and he's also really serious about school so we wouldn't be out to late" she said hopefully that he would let her go.

"Home by eleven at the latest" he said in a firm tone.

"Thanks, so what are you working on these days?" she asked curiously.

"Custody thing, a mother that has been beating her two children, social service has taken them, but she wants them back, but I'm not about to let that happen" he said.

"Sounds like an easy case" she said surprised that he would take it.

"Well the mother is a well know judge" said Sebastian.

"And the father?" asked Julie as she sat down by the island in the kitchen.

"Lawyer but not involved in the case" he said.

"Poor woman" said Julie.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You said she was a judge right" said Julie.

"Yes" he replied.

"Well that means she's working lots in addition to taking care of the children and her home and my bet is that she loves those to children to bits, but since the hubby isn't involve he's probably not caring about them at all and probably not of her either and it hurts. So how old are they?" asked Julie.

"Seven" he said.

"So she must be in her later forty's right" said Julie.

"She is, how did you figure that" he said a bit surprised.

"Because I'm guessing they meet a law school and were together for bout ten years or so before they got married and she probably wanted to have education and the judge job for a while before she got children. He on the other hand just wanted her, no commitment and no children so he's probably sleeping around and she has probably told him to go his merry way. And without her children she can't function, poor judge" said Julie.

"Still what she did was wrong" said Sebastian, but he had to admit he was impressed by what Julie had just said.

"I dunno, hard to put my self in her shoes, you know she should have a guy that really loves her" said Julie.

"Maybe" he said.

"Either way I have to do some more homework before I'm going out" she said and run upstairs.

Sebastian took up his phone, dialed a number and said: Sweetie wanna come over later since I'm all alone in this big house.

"Yes sure, I'll come by in a couple of hours, I'm working overtime and have to get done" said Valera in the other end.

"Good see you later" he said and hung up before he went back to his paper.

Rick came storming into Cassandra's place yelling: Little judge, little judge where are you I got great news.

"What" she said as she came out in the hallway.

"I got it arranged so you can see the children" he said.

"You did when?" she asked and smiled at him.

"In ten minutes, so hurry" he said and practically dragged her out of the house and into his car.

Cassandra was waiting for the children in a meeting room, it was not a nice place, but she didn't care, what she was wondering about was how Rick had managed to pull it of.

The last month she and her lawyers had been working her case to the prelim that was this Friday and she not being able to see the children was tearing her apart.

When the door opened she looked over and saw her two little girls look at the room insecurely until the saw her and came running to her and hugged her hardly.

"Mummy" said Courtney.

"I missed you so much" said Brittany and held her even harder.

"And I you, I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's ok, it's daddy's fault" said Brittany.

"Yeah totally is" said Courtney.

"So how have you been are you been, where are you living?" asked Cassandra.

"With this couple, they got two boys that are older and it's ok I guess" said Brittany when the door opened and the social worker said: Mrs McCain may I have a moment?

"Be right back my little angels" said Cassandra and followed her outside and said: Yes.

"It's such a nice day why don't you take them outside instead of that room, but have them back in an hour and don't try to run of with them" she said.

"I will and I won't thank you so much" said Cassandra and went back in.

"What did she say do you have to go already" said Brittany, her voice was shaking.

"No, she said I could take you outside for an hour, so what do you feel like doing?" Cassandra asked.

"Doesn't matter as long as we're with you" said Courtney as they followed her other outside.

Horatio and Calleigh were taking a break walking around in Miami without really knowing where to, his arm around her waist when she suddenly said: Horatio look at that.

"What?" he replied not really knowing what she was referring to.

"That lady over there by the ice cream stand it has to be Rick's sister and she's with her children" said Calleigh looking at two young girls.

Horatio looked at the lady with dark red hair and the two children that looked just like her eating ice cream and talking about something as they headed their way.

"I want one" Calleigh suddenly said.

"Sorry what was that now?" Horatio asked confused.

"I want a little one" said Calleigh, it wasn't until she saw Cassandra and the children and the love between them that she realized how much.

"You sure about that?" he asked since she had backed of from the though earlier.

"I'm very sure, I'm ready" she said.

"Ready or randy?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Very funny, ready" she said as they got interrupted by Cassandra saying: Excuse me but are you Calleigh Duquesne?

"I am yes why?" she replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father is a great man, what he has done for me lately" she stopped remembering they may have a long way to go.

"I know he is and I hope you win, Cassandra Stetler right" said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry yes and these are you girls Brittany and Courtney" she said.

"Pleased to meet you all, this is my boyfriend Horatio Caine" she said as they shook hands.

"So what are you two up to?" asked Cassandra and smiled at them, in the sun her hair looked like copper.

"Just walking around and relaxing before we have to get back to work" said Calleigh.

"Sounds nice" she said when Brittany interrupted: Mummy I really have to go.

"I guess we have to fin you a toilet then, would you to mind watching my little Court for a second while I ask at that café over there" said Cassandra.

"No, not at all" said Calleigh as the two run of before she turned to Courtney and asked: So is it nice to see your mother again?

"It's so great, I missed her so much the last month, I really miss living with her and my stuff and the way she use to hum for her self while she cooks and the way she reads to us" she said and looked down.

"What is wrong little one?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"This is the first time we see her in a month and it only last for an hour, who knows when we are going to see her again if ever, it's not fear for the court to decide" she said as little pearls of water started to fall from her eyes.

At that moment Cassandra came back, lifted her up and said: But my little Court what is wrong?

"Stupid court" she managed to get out.

"I know, so wanna go home?" she asked.

"Yeeeees" she cried sadly.

"I'll see you guys later" said Cassandra, took her children and left.

"That is really too bad, oh we gotto find Rick I have to ask him something" said Calleigh.

"Huh" said Horatio confused as he followed her.

Calleigh practically stormed into Rick's office without knocking and ended up in interrupting Natalia and Rick that were making out.

"Calleigh have you ever heard of knocking" he said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, like you were bizzy either way, but I run into Cassandra and the kids so I have a question" she said.

"Which is what?" he replied.

"I noticed she called Courtney her little Court, is that because of her name or her mother is a judge, in which case does the rest of the family have law related nicknames and what are they?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"I got interrupted because of that" he said.

"Yeah, I dunno why, but I wanna know, will you please answer" she said.

"Speaking of names, what does the M in Calleigh M Duquesne stand for?" he asked.

"I rather not say" she replied.

"If I tell the family names you are sharing your middle name" he said.

"No fair, noone knows that, not even" she stopped.

"Please do go on" he said amused.

"Not even my boyfriend" she said.

"I see, well if you want the names I wanna know yours" he said.

"Well ok, but I don't want you to know Natalia" she said.

Natalia giggled and left and Calleigh said: Now tell me.

"I'm little bug, Cass is little judge, John is little cop, dad is by mum called darling judge, but the rest big judge, Courtney Court and Brittney is mini judge, but Cass also call them her little lawyers and mum is just mum I think" he said.

"I'm sure your mum has another nickname than mum" said Calleigh.

"That may be, but I never heard it" he said.

"Call your dad and ask" said Calleigh.

Rick sighed called the number and asked: Dad what is your nickname for mum, uh huh, yeah, bye.

"So" said Calleigh.

"It's lawyergirl, lawyer lady and some other stuff he wouldn't say, so what is your middle name" said Rick and looked at her.

"I dunno, you'll laugh" she said.

"It can't be worse than little bug, I mean my nick name isn't even cool" he said.

"Uhm ok, it's Melody" she said and looked down.

"Cute, so can you sing me a song" he said with a chuckle.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut" she said annoyed.

"I was only joking" he said and smiled at her.

"I know, I better get back to work, thank for the info" she said and left while Rick took up the phone, dialed a number and said: Mum how come I don't have a cool nick name like the rest of you?

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Little bug it's cute, but not cool, I'm a guy" he said a bit annoyed.

"Gosh you're such and angerball" she said.

"Umf" he said.

"I'll think about it, so how are you and Natalia?" she asked.

"Just fine, what about you and dad?" he asked.

"Lots to do at work, other than that fine, but we are worrying a lot about Cassandra and the children though" she replied.

"She's with them at the moment, for an hour" he said.

"She is that's wonderful" said Annabelle.

"I know, but I have to go, so I'll call you later" he said and hung up and went back to what he was doing before Natalia and Calleigh arrived.

Cassandra were at home watching her children sleeping in their beds, they had actually crept right into bed and wanted to hear a bedtime story as soon as they came in the door which Cassandra had agreed to even if it was really pointless as they now had to leave in about 10 minutes if they were to make it back.

As she looked at her sleeping children a silent tear run down her check as she knew she wouldn't be able to keep them longer, and she also had a feeling she would loose the battle even before it started.

Her children were going to be raised of others because of her mistakes towards them it wasn't fair or maybe it was, she judged cases like these many years ago and she would have ruled against her self.

"I don't want you to leave my little ones" she though as she waked them up.

"Mummy you think we can take some stuff with us" said Courtney.

"Take what you want it's yours" said Cassandra and walked out of the room while her children took what they needed before they got in the car.

As she drove of she knew she couldn't go into their room when she got back, it would just be to hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11.

Friday.

Cassandra was outside the court room waiting for the rest since she was early when she heard someone say: Cassandra Stetler.

"It's actually Stetler McCain now and I could recognize that voice anywhere, Danny Jeter how are you?" she asked and gave him a big hug.

"Great I'm a judge now, what about you I haven't seen you in like 30 years or so have it really been that long" he said.

"I think it must be, married, well bout to send him the divorce papers as he's an ass, got two girls that I'm on my way in to battle for, the state wants them and I'm a judge to" she said.

"Hang on did you say McCain, then you married that no good Dustin and why do the state want to take your children, how many and how old?" he asked.

"I did and yes he's no good, boy do I regret putting out with him, they are seven, two girls and I love them very much, but I messed up cause of Dustin and now they say I'm not fit as a mother" she said.

"You little angerball, you be a bad mother, now that can't be right and what other don't loose their temper these days, let me guess their names, Brittany and Courtney" he said.

"But how did you know?" she asked surprised.

"Well you used to say back in the days if you ever got two girls that was what you would name them" he said and smiled at her.

"I can't believe you remembered it" she said and blushed.

"I got a strong memory and as far as I recall it's your birthday today isn't it" he said.

"That it is yes, but I doubt it will be a happy one" she said and looked down.

"My poor princess" he said and without thinking he put his arm around her and held her.

"I missed you" she said.

"Oh and I you, mind if I watch your case" he said.

"No, not at all" she said and looked up in his ocean blue eyes.

"I just gotto find my self some coffee" he said, gave her a peck on the check and left.

"Hitting on guys on the day of your hearing" she heard Sebastian say from behind.

"Oh give it a rest Sebastian, he's an old friend I haven't seen in ages" she said annoyed.

"Easy, I was only joking" he said.

"Umf" she said as she heard Jessica Devlin say: Back of Sebastian.

"I will, see you inside, get ready to loose" he said self confident.

"In your dreams, ready Cass" she said.

"As ready as I can be" she said and walked inside with her lawyers.

"I am telling you dear judge she's not fit as a mother as she has hit her children more than once and she is bound to do it again if she snaps. Now is that a woman you want your children with, I say we end this now before we take it any further" said Sebastian before he sat down.

"Your honor although she may have acted wrongly, but there is no sign of neglect, the only neglect I can see is the one givin by the father for both mother and children and she should not be held responsible for their children, I say you put and end to this and let her have her children back" said Rebekka Nevins before she sat down.

The judge looked at them and said: You both got a strong case, but my diction is to take this to court so see you there Monday in six weeks in the mean time the children will stay in foster care.

"Your honor if I may come with a suggestion instead of foster care" Rebekka interrupted without thinking with Sebastian looking shocked at her.

"Yes Miss Nevins" said the judge.

"Wouldn't it be better if they stayed with family, I was thinking of Cassandra's brother Rick Stetler, he has shown capable of taking care of them in the past" she said.

"Mr Stark do you have anything to add to that?" the judge said.

"Just that if you choose to agree to that the mother is still not allowed to see them" said Sebastian.

Rebekka sent him a "Damn you Sebastian look" before she looked back at the judge.

"I can agree to that, the children stay with their uncle until the case goes to trail, but are not allowed any contact with their mother" he said.

"Sebastian was that really necessary" said Rebekka annoyed.

"I think it was yes" he said and looked over at Cassandra who was now struggling to keep her tears back.

"We'll fight you for as long as it takes you know" she said.

"I'll be looking forward to it" he said with a smile and left the courtroom.

"I lost them" Cassandra cried.

"At least they are with Rick now" said Jessica in a suiting tone.

"What good is that gonna do when I can't have any contact with them" she said and run out in tears.

"Now what do we do" said Kenwall with a sigh.

"As of tomorrow fight over visitation rights" said Rebekka and headed for the door.

Cassandra didn't really see where she was running because of her tears and ended up running right into Frank Tripp so they both fell over in the parking house.

"I'm really sorry" she apologized quickly and got up.

"My mistake Miss, rough day huh" he said and looked at her.

"Yes, you may say that" she replied looking into his blue concerned eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lost my children in court" she said, her tears was still falling.

"Ex?" he asked.

"State kinda, but the judge let my brother have them, it's a good thing, but I still can't see them" she said sadly.

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Seven" she replied.

"You poor thing, I know all about that" he said.

"You got kids to?" she asked.

"Three, boy at fifteen and a couple of girls age thirteen, spend most of their time with their mother, we divorced about six years ago" he said.

"On what grounds?" she asked.

"Well I was married to the job and she cheated since she got feed up, it's better this way, she's with another guy" he said.

"You have pictures of them?" she asked.

"Here" he said and showed them a couple he kept in his valet, she did the same.

"Cute" they said at the same time and laughed a little.

"So can I offer to take you out for dinner?" he asked.

"Could we say lunch tomorrow as I feel like being alone" she said.

"Mind if I have your number so I can check on you later then?" he asked.

"Mhm" she said and handed him her card.

"Stetler, your brother is Rick then" he said.

"He's my younger brother yes" she replied.

"Hmm I'll call you later then Cassandra" he said and walked over to his car.

"Wait I didn't catch your name" she said.

"Frank Tripp" he said as he turned and smiled at her.

"Well nice to meet you Frank" she said.

"Same here" he replied before he got in the car and drove of.

Not long after Rick went to pick up Brittany and Courtney, as he walked up the house they were staying at he wondered how he was going to take care of the two girls and how to explain to them that that they were going to live with him, not their mother.

He sighed and rang the doorbell, a man quickly came to open and said: Yes.

"I'm here for the children" said Rick.

"And you are?" asked the man and looked at him.

"Their uncle" said Rick and shod the man the papers that said he had now the custody of the children.

"They are not home from school yet, but they should be here any second, you are welcome to come in and wait" said the man.

"Thanks" said Rick and walked into the house, it was perfect, almost to perfect, not dust or mess anywhere, with pictures of family on the shelf over the fireplace.

Rick wondered what was beneath this perfect place, it kind of scary and it almost made him shiver, it was like there was no sign of anyone living there.

At that moment the door was blown open and Rick heard the children's voices coming towards the living room, he looked towards the door as they appeared.

Brittany and Courtney let out screams of joy, run over and hugged him before Brittany asked: Uncle Rick what are you doing here?

"I have come to get you" he said honestly.

"You are, are we going to see mummy" said Brittany.

"Oh please say are, we just gotto it's her birthday" said Courtney hopefully.

"I have come to take you to live with me for a while" he said.

"But what about mummy" said Brittany.

"Uncle Rick you have to let us see her, we got her presents and everything" said Courtney.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't, now go and pack your things" said Rick and the two girls run upstairs and quickly came back down with their things.

"So ready" he said.

"Yeah, please let us see mummy" Brittany begged as they got in the car.

"Just to drop of the presents at least" said Courtney.

Rick knew it may make matters worse, but he chose to agree and drove over to Cassandra's house.

Calleigh Duquesne was looking at her self in the mirror after taking a shower. She stood sideways, her hand was stroking over her belly. One day there would be a little one in there, and hopefully it would be soon.

She knew she was finally ready for it, and she know Horatio was to.

"Calleigh" she suddenly heard Horatio yell from outside.

"In here" she yelled back.

Horatio came in and said: Dreaming again.

"A little maybe" she said and smiled at him.

"Been out running?" he asked.

"Mhm, gotto keep fit and I'm too overenergic these days" she said.

"I've noticed that" he said as he watched her every curve, when they suddenly got interrupted by the doorbell.

"Would you, I just need to get some clothes back on" she said.

"Mhm" he said and gave her a soft kiss before he went to open the door and found Calleigh's father outside.

"Hallo Duke" said Horatio and let him.

"Hello, is Calleigh in?" he asked, his voice sounded a bit sad.

"Hey daddy" said Calleigh who just joined them.

"We lost the case" he said.

"Oh no, what happens to the children then?" Calleigh asked.

"Rick has them until the trail goes up, but hopefully we can get some visitation rights" he said.

"Poor Cassandra" said Calleigh sadly.

"I can not picture Rick as a father" said Horatio.

"Neither can I, but I bet he still be great with them" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I better go" said Kenwall.

"Daddy please don't do anything" Calleigh stopped knowing it probably was a pointless request.

"I won't, I'm going home" he said and left.

"Imagine Rick as a father" Horatio said again.

"That would probably make Natalia a mother, but I wonder how the children will feel about it" she said with a sigh.

"They will be ok I'm sure" said Horatio.

"I hope so, so why are you home so early?" she asked.

"So I need a reason to be with you now" he said.

"No, not at all, but since you are here would you mind helping me clean?" she asked.

"No, but I was wondering when will you ever move in with me" he said.

"When you ask" she replied with a giggle.

"I think I just did" he said.

"Well then is next weekend ok with you?" she asked.

"It is" he said.

"But I still wanna keep this place though" she said.

"I never asked you to see it" he said.

"Good, now start with the dishes" she said.

"As you wish my lady" he said and headed for the kitchen.

Rick had hardly parked the car before the twins run out and ran up to the house, rang the bell and ran inside, but for once there was no one home, so they ran disappointed back to Rick and Courtney said: She isn't home.

"Then she's probably at work, bet she went there after court, you want me to take you there to check" said Rick.

"No she's probably bizzy, but we can leave the stuff we have for her right" said Courtney.

"Of course, I'm sure she would like that" said Rick.

The two children quickly went through the bags before they found what they were looking for and ran back inside while he waited by the car.

Inside Brittany asked: So where should we put it?

"I dunno her bedroom maybe as it is where we would have given it to her if we lived here" said Courtney.

"Good plan" said Brittany and they run upstairs and put it on the neatly made bed.

"It's not fair, I mean we still got each other, but she has no one" said Courtney.

"Yeah poor mummy, hopefully this will help" said Brittany.

"Hope so, we better go down to uncle Rick again" said Courtney.

"You think Natalia is living with him?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Dunno, but we'll find out soon enough, will you lock" said Courtney.

"Uhm ok" she said and did so before they both looked one last time before they went back to Rick.

Cassandra didn't come home until 8PM that day, and by then she was pretty much exhausted in every way, she opened her door and heard the phone ring from inside, got it just in time and said: Cassandra Stetler, hello.

"Hey Cassandra this is Frank" said Frank in the other end.

"Oh hey Frank, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Overtime very boring" he said with a sigh.

"That I can imagine" she said with a giggle.

"What about you then?" he asked.

"Just came home and now I was about to make dinner" she said.

"You sound tired, sure I'm not interrupting you" he said.

"No, no, long day, that's all" said Cassandra.

"You poor thing" he said.

"I'm ok, just not the kind of birthday I planned that's all" she said.

"You lost your children on your birthday, that's the saddest thing I ever heard" he said.

"Well I try to not think too much about it" she said.

"So if the children were there what would you be doing?" he asked.

"Eat cake right about now and just watch old movies or play games" she said.

"No presents?" he asked surprised.

"We do that in the morning" she said.

"And this year you don't even get a cake, now that's not right, are you going to be home?" he asked.

"Yes, to tired to go out why?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, I gotto go" he said and hung up.

Cassandra just sighed and went up to her bedroom to rest, she didn't feel like cooking at all, just sleep, but when she opened the door and saw the presents on her bed her heart skipped a little of joy.

She read the cards and smiled, it was like she though from her daughters. She opened the presents and found a book, a bracelet and a teddy bear that had a t-shirt that said: The world's greatest mummy.

She hugged it hardly and smiled, so maybe her girl's wasn't there, but this still helped a bit.

Cassandra hugged it even harder closed her eyes and dreamed about what it would be like if they were in fact there.

Rick had just put the twins to bed when Natalia walked through the door and said: So you are a father all of a sudden.

"I am yes" he said with a sigh.

"What is wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's not right, they should be with Cassandra, not me, I feel like I'm taking them from her" he said.

"More like barrowing and you will give them back" said Natalia.

"What if the court won't let it happen, what if they are never to get back to her, are I then suppose to raise them as my own pretending that nothing ever happened?" he asked.

"You know you can't do that handsome, what you can do is give the girls what they need when they are here" she said.

"I'm tired" he said.

"Yes I can tell you are, you better lay down and get some rest" she said

"But what if the children wake up and need me" he said concerned.

"Then I'll be here" she said and smiled at him.

He gave her a soft kiss and went into the bedroom.

Not long after Natalia heard soft cries from the children's bedroom and went to check it out, she opened the door and found both the girls whimpering in their sleep.

She sat down next to Brittany, stroke her gently and said: What's wrong.

"Miss mummy" she cried softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Natalia.

"I know you do little one" said Natalia and let her hand stroke her check gently when she got one idea and added: You know what you can do to make this go better?

"No what?" she asked as Courtney looked over at them from the next bed.

"Pretend that you are at vacation and think of all the things you do as fun things you can tell your mummy about" said Natalia.

"So you mean like write letters and such about things we do with you and uncle Rick" said Courtney.

"Something like that, you can write right" said Natalia.

"Yeah totally, mummy thought us to read and write when we were younger" said Brittany.

"So if you wanted to tell her something about today what would it be then?" asked Natalia.

"Uhm that school was boring and then we got home and found uncle Rick" said Courtney.

"Yeah that was really cool and he let us go to out house and give our presents to mummy since it's her birthday, really hope she liked them though" said Brittany.

"I'm sure she did, so what happened after that?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Uncle Rick took is out took us out to eat pizza and let us rent movies before he sent us to bed" said Courtney.

"Sounds like you had fun" said Natalia.

"We did, but would be even more fun if mum was with" said Brittany.

"Make sure to tell her that" said Natalia and smiled at her.

"We will, Natalia can you sing to us" said Courtney with a yawn.

Natalia though and said: Hush little baby don't say a word, mummy's gonna buy you a mocking bird, I that mocking bird won't sing mummy's gonna by you a diamond ring.

She didn't get much further as she noticed the children had fallen a sleep so she went over to the master bedroom where she saw Rick had fallen a sleep reading a book, she smiled, removed the book, turned of the light and went back into the living room to watch TV.

Cassandra woke up by her door bell ringing and looked at the blinking alarm bell it was 11 pm, which meant she had more or less slept for three hours.

She yawned and stretched before she went downstairs to open, she smiled when she saw Frank outside and let him inside and asked: What are you doing here and what have you brought with you.

Frank smiled back and said: I brought you a birthday surprise, but it looks like I woke you up.

"You did and it's completely ok" she said and lead him into the living room.

"Ok, this may be silly" he said a bit embarrassed.

"I need a bit silliness right now" she said and smiled at him again.

"I baked you a cake" he said and took up a chocolate cake with a picture of her and the children in white chocolate frosting.

"Oh Frank it's beautiful, I love it, but how did you know I like chocolate cake" she said.

"Lucky guess" he said and smiled.

"I better find some plates" she said and got up.

"You would need glasses to" he said.

"Oh why is that?" she asked curiously.

"I brought soda to" he said.

"I could have made coffee" she said.

"No because that would keep you up all night and make you grumpy in the morning and I couldn't have that on our lunch date tomorrow now could I" he said with a chuckle.

"How would you know" she said.

"I have my ways" he said.

"You know Frank you just saved my day" she said with a giggle and went into the kitchen to find plates and glasses.

It was the next morning and the clock was about 9.30 at the lat, Ryan was doing his best to bug Samanta that was trying to get some work done when he heard Eric asked: Ryan have you seen Natalia or Horatio?

"No, not yet, but have you seen Calleigh I need some news on that car" said Ryan.

"Car, I thought Calleigh worked with weapons not cars" he said.

"When it is expensive ones she does, besides the rifle was taken apart and stashed in the engine so I was wondering if she had gotten the parts out and found out what kind of rifle it is, but she isn't here yet" said Ryan.

"How the heck can you get rifle parts in an engine" said Eric surprised.

"No idea" said Ryan and laughed.

"Hang on if all of them are late do you guys think any of them are together" said Sam, just as Calleigh came running through the door wearing not her regular clothes, but training clothes.

"Calleigh since when did you start running to work" said Eric almost shocked.

"Car broke down about well doesn't matter" she said trying to get her breath back.

"Heard of cab" said Samanta.

"I have, gosh I so need a shower later" said Calleigh.

"Any chance you saw Natalia and Horatio out running" said Eric.

"No not at all" said Calleigh and run over to her firearms lab and Ryan quickly followed her.

"Calleigh how did they manage to get a rifle into the engine any news?" asked Ryan.

"Well they used the barrel to make parts for the water pump, the patron was used to housing dowel pins and the shaft was remade into a motor mount, it would have gone of as a bomb had it not been for the gas tank was faulty" she said.

"So a gun rifle bomb then" said Ryan.

"Yeas and like a faulty gun it didn't go of, I pulled some prints you can check" she said.

"Thanks Call you rock" he said just as he saw Horatio come into the lab.

"Thanks babe, you better find out whom that rifle bomb belong to" she said.

"Running to work" Horatio said.

"Hey not my fault you forgot to fill up my tank so I got engine trouble" she said a bit annoyed.

"Though I filled up your tank plenty last night" he said.

"Ha, ha, very funny, but seriously, now I gotto go round all day in sweaty training clothes" she said.

"Go and buy your self a new outfit or use my car to go home and change" he said.

"You sure" she said.

"I can spare you for an hour sweetheart" he said and gave her the key to his car.

About an hour later Natalia finally walked into the crime lab, she looked tired, her hair was messy and so were her clothes.

"Natalia you like awful what happened to you?" Samanta asked as Natalia came into the AV lab.

"The children had a rough night and then Rick got a stomach flu so he was throwing up all night and all morning" said Natalia with a tired sigh.

"The joys of married life" Sam joked.

"Hardly and we're not married yet" said Natalia.

"Hey look at that, Frank looks really happy" said Samanta as he was headed their way.

"Good morning ladies" he said and smiled brightly.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" asked Natalia curiously.

"Well I met this lady and we just had a lunch date, even though she's going through a rough time she's really nice" he said smiling.

"You meet a girl where?" asked Samanta curiously.

"Parking lot at the court house yesterday" he said.

"That's nice" said Natalia and smiled at him.

"It is, but you look like crap" he said.

"That's really nice of you to say, well I suddenly got two children and a sick man" she said.

"Yeah that's right you're with Rick, I was suppose to give him this thing to give to the children, maybe you can pass it on" he said hopefully.

"I can yes, hang on the girl you've been dating isn't by any chance Cassandra?" asked Natalia.

"Uhm maybe, will you just give this to them" said Frank and handed her and envelope.

"Sure will" she said.

"I better go I was supposed to back up Ryan, talk to you later" he said and left again.

"I need to see Calleigh about something" said Natalia and headed towards firearms.

"Horatio were kissing Calleigh's breasts hungrily as he pressed her against the back wall at the gun valut and he, crap I gotto get back to that report" Calleigh though as she realized what she was writing had nothing to do with what she was supposed to write and deleted it and started over.

"Bullet 1, 2, 3, 4, they walked out the door, God this is boring, and when is my break" she wrote and pressed the send button on the screen.

"I surly hope you are doing something more constructive than this at the moment" she got back from Horatio.

"Body 1, 2, 3, 4 are all dead on the floor, what a mess I can't take this stress" Calleigh wrote and pressed send.

"So you really have 4 dead bodies and 4 runaway bullets in your lab" she got back.

"I do, and I'm so very bored" she wrote back.

"And I though you liked your job" Horatio wrote.

"I need to get laid soon or I'll go crazy" Calleigh though and logged of to continued on the report.

Calleigh though a moment and started to write: Bullet # 1 matches the gun we collected at suspect # 1 house. Like that wasn't obvious as he as killer written all over his face, but he still was kinda handsome. Handsome Horatio. Bullet # 2 and 3 matches the rifle we found hidden in the car. To build it into the engine very clever. And what a nice car, minds me I should buy a new car one of these days, sick of the crossfire.

Suspect # 1 shoot victim one and two. How boring these reports are, I want time of, a couple of days would be really nice.

"Calleigh you can't write your personal thoughts into the report" she suddenly heard Horatio say, she hadn't noticed him come in and he was now reading over her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to, my mind was just drifting" she said honestly.

"I have been a lot of that lately haven't it" he said.

"It has, couldn't we just go away, just for a little while, just the two of us, I feel like I hardly getto see you and when I do we either you know or sleep" she said with a sigh looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Hmmm, I would like that to, but when are we ever going to find time for that" he said.

"Let me have your day planner" she said and he handed over his A plan.

"Ok so we both are bizzy a lot, this suck, only opening is Friday six weeks from now" she said frustrated.

"Then I say we go then, where do you want me to book?" he asked.

"Dunno, some hotel by the sea, but not Miami" she said.

"Ok, but will you now finish the report" he said, bent down and gave her a light kiss before h left.

"I will" she said and started to delete what she had written when she heard Natalia say: So you're with Horatio.

"Uhm yeah" said Calleigh.

"That's great always knew you two had a thing" said Natalia.

"So what can I do for you?" Calleigh asked.

"Wanna hear some gossip" said Natalia.

"Pends on what and who it involves, you look like crap by the way" said Calleigh.

"Thanks a lot, children and man made sure of that, either way it involves Frank and a lady" said Natalia.

"Really he found someone" said Calleigh.

"Uh huh, Cassandra Stetler" said Natalia.

"You're joking" said Calleigh a bit surprised.

"I'm not, they meet yesterday and had a lunch date today" said Natalia.

"That's nice" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Yeah maybe he can undo some of the damage Dustin has caused" said Natalia.

"Hopefully, so what do you think about being a spare mum?" Calleigh asked.

"To early to say, but I have to get back" said Natalia and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12.

6 Weeks Later, The Trail.

It was about thirty minutes to the trail started and Cassandra was outside the court room walking nervously around hoping it would go her way, but fearing it wouldn't.

The last six weeks she had spent only two hours all together with her children under the eyes of social workers which drove her crazy.

As she sat down on a bench Frank walked up to her and said: Sorry I'm late my darling, but I was caught in traffic.

"That's ok, we're not starting yet, thanks for taking the time of to be here" she said and smiled wagly at him.

"You nervous?" he asked as she was shivering lightly.

"Kind of, I really want it to go my way, but I fear it will be ugly" she said.

"Is your whole family testifying?" he asked.

"No, just mum and Rick and I think Natalia" she said with a sigh.

"And Dustin?" Frank asked.

"The last I heard was the he was witnessing against me that bastard" she said and let her head lean against Frank as her hand was now in his since he was sitting next to her.

"Good morning" she heard Rebekka Nevins say.

"I dunno if it's good yet" she said and looked at her.

"You are aware of the twist right" said Rebekka.

"I am I'm witnessing first" she said as Kenwall and Jessica arrived.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I can be" she said with a sigh.

"Good just gotto get some coffee, see you in a bit" she said and left.

"What will happen with my children if I loose" she said.

"You will fight until you get them back" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"Awwww look at that, how cute" they suddenly heard a boy's voice say.

"Trevor, why aren't you at school" said Frank and looked at his son.

"Teachers planning day and I wanted to watch, so did Mia and Marianne, they were here a moment ago, guess they run after a hot lawyer" he said and smiled.

"Those girls are giving me a headache" said Frank with a sigh.

"So how are you feeling?" Trevor asked Cassandra.

"Nervous and not to good thanks for asking" she replied, the last weeks she has spent some time with Frank's kids and gotten to know them a bit, but she never expected them to show up for court.

"You're welcome, dad can I get some money for a soda" said Trevor.

"Umf" he said and handed some over, just as he saw his two girls coming walking towards them, both had blonde hair and blue eyes and were dressed in white suits with blue tops inside.

"Hey dad, you know there's lots of cute guys working here" said Mia.

"Yeah totally, and I wanna be a judge when I get older, seems so cool" said Marianne and smiled at Cassandra.

"So ready to go inside" said Kenwall.

"I am yes" said Cassandra as Trevor came back and joined them.

"Cassandra Stetler McCain, do swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God" said the man.

"I do" she said thinking "Wedding wows and court sounds almost the same".

Sebastian Stark walked up to her and asked: Do you consider your self a good mother.

"Yes" she replied.

"And you care for your children" he said.

"Yes" she replied.

"Yet you hit them in more than one occasion isn't that correct" he said.

"I did, but" she said when he interrupted: Did you have a good reason for doing so?

"No" she said and looked down.

"Did at any point stop to see what you were doing was wrong?" he asked.

"I did, but" she stopped.

"Have you ever done anything besides hitting them?" he asked.

"No, please don't ask that" Cassandra though desperately as she looked down.

"Mrs Stetler will you please answer the question" said the judge.

"Yes" she replied.

"What did you do then?" asked Sebastian.

"I looked the children in their room and was gone for a day" she said.

"Did they have food and water?" he asked.

"No" she said.

"No further questions at this point" said the Sebastian and sat down.

Rebekka Nevins got up walked towards Cassandra and asked: What makes you a good mother?

"I care for those children more than anything in this world and they are what I treasure the most. I have provided everything they need in every way, from a safe place to live to food, cloths, toys books and everything else" she said.

"You say you have provided what they need, what about their father?" Rebekka asked.

"He never wanted them and he doesn't care much about them either" said Cassandra.

"Why do you hit them?" asked Rebekka.

"I take my anger over my husband out on the, I know it is wrong, but" she stopped.

"That day you were away and they were locked in the room, why did you do so?" Rebekka asked.

"Because I had two big work cases and I couldn't bring them here or provide a baby sitter" she said.

"And their father?" asked Rebekka.

"Who knows where he is when he don't pick up his phone" she said.

"No further questions your honor" said Rebekka and sat down.

6 hours later Cassandra felt exhausted in every way as she was leaving the court room to continue the trail the next day.

As she left Trevor, Mia and Marianne were watching when they heard someone say: Hey guys, why are you hanging around here for?

"Oh hey Julie, we've been watching Cassandra's case, it's very interesting" said Trevor.

"How's that going?" asked Julia.

"Uhm your dad is making her look very bad in every way" said Mia.

"How typical of him" said the older girl.

"Well he's not called shark for nothing" said Marianne.

"So who gets the children if she looses?" asked Kyle, who suddenly had turned up to.

"Rick and Natalia I suppose, they have been living there upto now" said Trevor.

"So are you staying at your mum or your dad tonight?" asked Kyle curiously.

"Mum's as dad have to be there for Cassandra and support her in every way as the trail goes on" said Mia.

"So how is it to have a "step mom" that hits?" Kyle asked.

"That's not nice of you to say, she's the sweetest woman, even when we sometimes go over the line, which isn't very often, and she misses her children like hell and she really didn't mean it, it was that idiot Dustin's fault" said Marianne annoyed.

"I was just joking, oh I got an idea" said Kyle.

"What?" Trevor asked curiously.

"If you guys aren't doing anything, how bout go over and bug Dustin a little for what he did to Cass, has he testified yet?" he asked.

"Uh huh, terrible, terrible man" said Mia.

"So you wanna bug him?" asked Kyle.

"Kyle, sure that is a good idea, we might get in trouble if we get caught" said Julie.

"Nah we won't so what do you guys say can you manage to sneak out after dark?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah totally, you know it would be even more fun if we brought the twins" said Trevor.

"Nah keep them out or it may go back to Cassandra, so shall we say 11.30 PM" said Kyle.

"That's a deal, so does your dad know bout you two" said Mia.

"No way, he would so flip" said Kyle.

"Mine neither only that I hang with a guy named Kyle, but we got to go we have homework and say when does it start tomorrow?" asked Julie.

"10 AM, why?" asked Trevor.

"Wanna watch, and I got an idea, you guys wanna skip school for a good cause" she said.

"Of course, we'll talk more later, we have to get home" said Marianne before they left.

Natalia Boa Vista and Rick Stetler were a loving and devoting couple that always put the others needs over their own and the last six months their love for each other had grown stronger.

They were now surrogate parents and neither of them was ready for the task when it was first handed to them, but they had in time learned to adjust more or less.

Natalia had become attached to the two girls and her only sadness was that they were not her own and they still wanted to be with their true mother.

Rick was now watching his girlfriend with the children, they were now eight years and doing their homework, but there was sadness and tiredness in her eyes, he knew it was because she

hardly slept between taking care of him, the children and the house and working.

In fact if he didn't knew better he would say she was exhausted and needed a break, and he felt a bit the same way, he felt it to, the longing for a child on his own.

The children packed their books and run of to their bedrooms and Rick went over to Natalia and said: Tired.

"Very much so, I was not prepared for how much work this took" she said with a sigh and gave him a soft kiss.

"I know and the trail it's wearing me out to, I just wanna go to bed and sleep" he said.

"Me to, but I'm afraid if we do so we won't wake up if the children needs us" she said.

"They can manage one evening, come on" he said and le

d her towards the bedroom.

Cassandra was sleeping with Frank right next to her, he was holding her tightly when she slowly opened her eyes and whimpered a bit which made him stroke her back gently.

"I miss them, feel lost" she managed to get out.

"I know my darling I know" he said and stoke her back gently, spite her age her skin was still soft a silk.

"Why couldn't I just get more visitation rights or joined custody, you do with your ex" she said.

"Well case is a bit different and I dunno" he said.

"I should never have done what I did, I'm a horrible mother" she said sadly.

"No you're not you just lost it that's all" he said as the phone rang.

Cassandra sighed took it and said: Cassandra hello.

"Oh good mum you're still up" she heard Courtney say in the other end.

"My little Court is anything wrong?" asked Cassandra a bit worried.

"Yeah totally is, cause I'm suppose to write this paper thingy by tomorrow and Nat and Rick are sleeping" she said.

"And you didn't start before because" said Cassandra.

"Cause I was kinda bizzy and stuff, so will you help" said Courtney.

"What is it about?" Cassandra asked.

"It's about something as boring as bugs" she said.

"Write about spiders then, Rick has a book about it in the living room" said Cassandra.

"Hang on yeah here it is thanks mum, so how are you" she said.

"Tired and I miss you and my mini judge, is she there to" said Cassandra.

"Yeah she's done with both her papers, she took butterflies, but I wanted something cool" said Courtney.

"I see, so other than school what have you been doing lately?" asked Cassandra.

"Show jumping lessons our teacher say we can compete real soon and same says our swimming teacher and we are trying to get Rick to agree on a pet" said Courtney.

"Totally hopeless, cause he says I don't have time to take care of it, mum he and Nat seems way tired" said Brittany.

"I can imagine they are, you aren't giving them much trouble are you" she said.

"Nah not that much" said Brittany.

"But mum we really miss you, not that we are having a bad time, but we rather really kinda live with you" said Courtney.

"And I want you my little ones" she said.

"We better hang up so we can finish, love you mummy" said Brittany.  
"Yeah love you and have a good night" said Courtney.

"Love you to little ones" she said and hung up before she got close to Frank again.

"So they miss you" said Frank.

"Mhm, happy" she let out as she drifted of in his arms.

It was around midnight and Kyle, Julie, Mia, Marianne and Trevor was outside Dustin's house it was all dark inside so they assumed he was a sleep.

Kyle quietly broke into the garage where he slashed the tires on Dustin's car before he opened the hood and cut over some of the wires in the engine, then he managed to break into the house via the garage and they started to look around.

"So what do we do?" Mia whispered.

"Take what we want and trash the place as quiet as possible" said Kyle.

"Oh did anyone bring spray cans?" Marianne asked.

Kyle handed her a plastic bag and Marianne took some cans, so did Mia and they started to paint liar and cheater on the windows that went from floor to ceiling.

"May I have a couple of those" said Julie looking at the big white wall behind a dresser.

"You gonna paint something aren't you" said Kyle and smiled at her as Julie was great of drawing.

"Uh huh if you could remove the dresser" she said and smiled at him.

Kyle and Trevor removed it and Julie started as Trevor and Kyle took their backpacks and started to search the house for stuff they wanted.

Mia was about to tag on the fireplace when she saw something and whispered: Guys look.

The others quickly came and saw what she was referring too, there on the shelf was the wedding picture of him and Cassandra and some pictures of the girls.

"He don't deserve to have it" said Marianne and quickly took it in her back pack.

"Kyle you still have the knife" said Trevor.

"Yeah" he said and handed it over and Trevor cut the sofa and chairs with it.

"There all done" said Julie suddenly.

"Wow that's really" said Kyle.

"It really is" said Mia, what they were looking at was a picture of Cassandra, Dustin and the two children, on one side they seemed really happy, on the other Justin were removed and Cassandra were apart from her children and they all were crying and over it said: Look at what you did.

"Guys we really should go if we are to make the court house to" said Marianne.

"Yeah I'm just about done, so let's go" said Julie and put aside the spray cans and headed for the door along with the rest.

When Cassandra arrived at the court the next day she gasped as it was all covered with journalists and down from the roof of the court house it was a couple of banners, the first one said: Give Cassandra her children back as she is the best mother that ever was.

The other said: Cassandra rocks.

The third said: If a judge can't have justice who will.

"I didn't know you had a fan club" she heard Sebastian say as he walked up next to her.

"Neither did I, any idea who did this" she said.

"Not the slightest but you sure have media cover" he said.

"I know, but I would really like to know who did that and tipped of the press as I didn't want publicity" she said.

"It's a high profiled case so I'm actually surprised they wasn't here yesterday" he said as they ignored the press and walked into the court where she meet her lawyers.

"Taking to the enemy" said Kenwall.

"Not about the case about the people outside, any of you know who is rooting for me" she said.

"No, but we better get inside" said Rebekka.

"I suppose so" she said and followed them.

Just about when the trail was about to start the five children sneaked in and watched with great interest from the back row.

At the same time Calleigh and Horatio stood looking at Dustin McCain's living room, it was without a doubt a mess.

"Someone must really hate him" said Horatio.

"Wow you sure are smart, but this wall painting it's amazing" said Calleigh and let a hand stroke over it.

"Any idea how to figure out who did it?" asked Horatio thoughtfully.

"I was first thinking their children, but they are to young to sneak out that late at night and there is no way they could draw like this, this is a skilled artist" said Calleigh.

"I know the picture it's almost so beautiful that it should never be removed, but the vandalism around it seems more like children or teenager then adults" said Horatio.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Which children do we know that is connected to the case in any way" he said.

"Friends of their children, class mates and such" said Calleigh.

"It has to be someone closer to home" he said.

"Well I could try to print these paint cans and the living room, but I doubt I will find anything" she said and started to collect them.

"If they are smart enough to do this without anyone waking up, they probably haven't left anything for us to find" he said as his phone rang and he said: Horatio Caine.

"H is me wherever you are turn on the TV" said Ryan in the other end.

"Why?" he replied.

"You're at the McCain house right" said Ryan.

"Yes" said Horatio.

"Well you should see the court house I think it's connected" said Ryan and Horatio turned on the TV and gasped when he saw the reporters and the banners.

"How the hell did this happen so fast" said Horatio as his jaw was dropping.

"Dunno, but it sure is life down there" said Ryan.

"I can see that, get someone over there to get the banners down" said Horatio.

"Will do, Horatio this may be a hunch but if someone bothered do that, they are probably inside the court room right now" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"You may be right, let's get this back to the lab and go over" he said with a sigh as he hung up the phone.

In the court room things were looking really bad for Cassandra when Kyle got an idea wrote a note and threw it so it landed in front of Kenwall, before he whispered: W better leave before we get caught.

They nodded and quietly sneaked out while Kenwall read: You got to put the children on the stand.

Sebastian Stark walked over to Natalia and asked: So you saved Courtney from drowning is that right?

"I did yes" said Natalia.

"And where was her mother when this happened?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm not sure, but" Natalia started when Sebastian interrupted: After what you have experienced how is she as a mother?

"Hell what do I say for this to come out right" Natalia though looking over at Cassandra, she looked pail and a bit tired and in addition to that her eyes looked really sad.

"Miss Boa Vista will you please answer the question" said the judge.

"She's a good mother as she only want what is good for her children, and she may have done some errors, but come on what parent hasn't, I'm sure you have to.

From her seat Natalia could see Cassandra smiling at her as Sebastian continued: And you feel it is right to hit them.

"Uhm no" she said.

"No further question your honor" he said and stepped down and as Sebastian was the last to interview her she stepped down.

"Does the defense have any more witnesses?" the judge asked.

"Yes, but they are not here" said Kenwall, Sebastian, Jessica and Rebekka looked shocked at him.

"May the lawyers approach the bench" said the judge.

They did and Sebastian said: I was not informed by any other witness.

"Well that was because I didn't think of it until just now, but I think the children should be allowed to speak" said Kenwall.

"I agree, we'll have a recess until tomorrow at 11am" said the judge.

"Smart move Kenwall, I'll give you that" said Sebastian with a smile.

"Why thank you, so I guess we see you tomorrow then" said Kenwall.

"You can count on it" said Sebastian and left.

"I though you were going to run stuff like that by us, where did you get the idea either way" said Rebekka.

"This note, someone threw it at me" he said and showed them.

"That looks like a boy's handwriting" said Jessica.

"I think I know who's" said Rebekka and run out the door and right into Horatio causing them both to crash.  
"Nevins would you watch where you are going" said Horatio annoyed.

"Uhm relax, but good thing I run into you because I wanted to ask you about something" she said.  
"Then by all needs do ask" he said.

"You know if Kyle was in the court room this morning?" she asked.

"Not unless he skipped school, and even then I don't see why he should be here, why?" he replied.

"Because someone threw this at out table and isn't this his writing" said Rebekka and showed him.

"It is yes, but I don't see what he would be doing here" said Horatio a bit shocked.

"Close to home" said Calleigh beside him.

"I swear if he really threw it and was in on everything he better wish he was in jail" said Horatio even more annoyed.

"Well we have to get ready for tomorrow so see you" said Rebekka and left with the others.

"That damn kid he always has to get him self into some kind of trouble" said Horatio still annoyed.

"Would you relax, he's just a kid, I bet you did tons of stuff his age to" said Calleigh and gave him a kiss.

"I most certainly did not, I have to find that idiot son of mine" he said and headed for the exit while she rolled her eyes before she followed.

Horatio by assumption figured out Kyle would be at home and stormed in so fast that Julia startled and said: Where's the fire.

"Where is that no good son of ours" Horatio rumbled.

"And good afternoon to you to, I have no idea, but he's not here" she said and added: Hey Calleigh.

"Hey Julia, how are you today?" asked Calleigh.

"Just fine, so what did Kyle do?" she asked.

"Possibly trashed a house and hang some banners from the roof of the court house" said Calleigh.

"Oh really did you guys shop any food?" asked Julia as she hadn't had time that day.

"No cause angerball was in a hurry to find Kyle" said Calleigh.

"Not funny" said Horatio.

"Would you relax, wanna join me in the store J" she said.

"Mhm" said Julia and left with Horatio that sat down on the coach to think.

Horatio wondered how he ended up living with both Julia and Calleigh instead of just one of them, not that either of them saw much of each other as it was a two story house and he and Calleigh lived upstairs and Julia downstairs, they had just figured it become cheaper that way and a better way to raise Kyle.

He and Julia had moved in about to years back and Calleigh had just moved in six months ago and didn't seem to mind all to much, but she had made it clear that if he ever got to close with Julia he would pay, not that he ever would as that was over long ago.

Horatio let out a snort in anger over what Kyle might have done as the door opened and he heard giggling and Kyle say: Mission completed right babe.

"Totally man I haven't had so much fun in ages, we really should celebrate" said Julie.

"Yeah but I think we should have the others join in on that as we're in this together" said Kyle and gave her a peck on the check.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on" Horatio rumbled.

"Uhm Julie Stark, meet my dad Horatio Caine and we better go" said Kyle starting to feel a bit nervous.

"You're dating Julia Stark have you completely lost it and I suppose she's in on it after what I heard" said Horatio angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Kyle.

"Oh really, well let me tell you what I think, I think you two and some other children wrecked Dustin McCain's home and hang the banners from the court house, where were you this morning" said Horatio.

"You know places are so relative" said Kyle.

"Really so you didn't write this note then" said Horatio and held it up.

"I might have" said Kyle backing away a little.

"Oh so what if we did it, he deserved it, he was really mean and everyone knows it" said Julie.

"Where do I start, vandalizing property, breaking in, stealing" said Horatio, he was about to loose it.

"Mommy where are you" Kyle though as he could see this weren't going good at all.

"Yeah, but still Dustin wrecked more than we ever did" said Julie.

"Let me guess you painted the picture" said Horatio.

"She did, but wasn't it beautiful" said Kyle.

"Who else were with you?" Horatio asked.

"Does that really matter" said Kyle.

"I suggest you speak up" said Horatio his hand was now on his gun.

"It was" Kyle started before he made a run for it along with Julie, lucky for them they reached Kyle's car just in time and drove of while Horatio stood cursing back.

A moment later Calleigh and Julia came back and Calleigh looked at Horatio, his hand was still pressed around the gun and he looked furious.

"Please tell me you didn't threaten him with a gun" said Calleigh.

"No, not exactly, and that damn boy and his girl run away" he said.

"You stupid man" said Calleigh and slapped him hardly.

"What did I do?" asked Horatio as a hand went up to his check as it hurt.

"You scared him, if he gets lost then you are to blame" said Calleigh.

"He'll come back" said Horatio annoyed.

"Not if he thinks you are gonna shoot him he won't, so this is what will happen when we have children" said Calleigh.

Horatio looked at Julia, she didn't say anything she just shook her head at him.

"Of course not sweetheart, I would never do that to our children" said Horatio.

"You were about to draw your gun at you son how can you say that" she said.

"It never left the holster" he replied.

"It might as well have I don't want the father of my children to be like that" she said in a firm tone.

"Calleigh would you please" he said and in the corner of her eye he saw Julia smirk amused.

"No, now you are going to talk to Kyle in a controlled manor and yes you are going to find him now, I'm going to bed as I'm tired" she said and went upstairs.

"Talk about mood swings" he said and left still a tad annoyed.

Up in bed Calleigh gently stroke her belly and said: Don't worry little one no one will ever harm you.

Then she closed her eyes and drifted of.

Horatio sighed and rang Sebastian Stark's doorbell, hoping the children might be there as he was wondering why Calleigh had acted so strongly, that wasn't like her.

"Unless she was pregnant" he though, could that be, that she was in fact carrying one of their children inside her at this very moment.

Horatio wondered why it took so long to open the door and took up his phone and wrote a text that said: Sweetheart I'm really sorry and I love you.

At that moment the door opened and Sebastian said: What can I do for you

"Is my son by any chance here?" Horatio asked.

"No and I don't see why he should be" said Sebastian.

"Because he's in a relationship with your daughter, they vandalized a house and hung the banners from the court house with some other kids" said Horatio.

"You can not be serious" said Sebastian shocked.

"I am" he said.

"Honey who is it" Horatio heard Valera say from inside.

"It's nothing" said Sebastian.

"Horatio what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Looking for my son and apparently his daughter as they are dating and I'm sure she put him up to this" said Horatio.

"Umf" said Sebastian knowing that much could be true.

"So have you any idea at all where they could be" said Horatio a tad frustrated.

"Not really we haven't talked much lately" he said honest.

"I see, I'll send her back if I ever find them" said Horatio with a sigh and left.

It was starting to get close to midnight, downtown by some down tagged wall five teenagers were sitting and tiredly looking at each other not knowing quite what to do.

Julie was leaning onto Kyle, her eyes were closed as she said: So we are sleeping here tonight and going back tomorrow when everyone is at work to pack.

"I think that would be best unless you want to go home" he said.

"I wouldn't dare to, chances are that your dad talked to mine so I'm in trouble whenever I would get home" she said with a sigh.

"I'm tired" said Mia.

"Me to" said Marianne with huge yawn.

"You guys just sleep I'll watch over you" said Trevor.

They were sitting on a bench and his two younger sisters were resting their head against the table, they looked at him one last time before they closed their eyes and drifted of.

"Trevor you better get some sleep to and same goes for you my love, I promise to watch over you, and if dad, Sebastian or Frank get here I'll wake you all up so we get away in time" he said and held Julie even closer as he watched Trevor close his eyes and drift of.

"Promise" Julie said.

"I do" he said.

"I love you so much" she said with a yawn and drifted of.

"And I you babe" he whispered as he watched over the other sleeping teens.

At the same time Frank and Cassandra were sleeping peacefully in each others arms when he suddenly got woken by his phone ringing, annoyed he looked at the display and saw it was his ex Leann, sighed as he pressed the button and said: Hello

"Frank it's me, is the children by any chance at your place?" she asked.

"No, you were supposed to have them, why do you ask" he said.

"I was checking on them before I was going to bed just now, and they aren't here at all" she said, her voice was shaking now.

"Sorry, the children are gone" he said worried as his other line called and he said: Hold on just a second I got someone on the other line.

"Be quick, this is our children" she said.

"I will" he said, switched lines and said: Frank Tripp, hello.

"Frank it's Horatio, oh good you're up, I had a fight with Kyle and I've been looking all over for him ever since with now luck, I know it's late but would you mind helping me out here" said Horatio tiredly.

"I kinda have my own crises as my children are missing" said Frank honestly.

"Yours to any chance they can be together" said Horatio.

"Hardly doubt it because of the age difference and I don't think they ever meet Kyle, I don't even see what the connection would be" said Frank.

"I have no idea what connects children these days to be honest, but I still don't see that there shouldn't be a good reason why they shouldn't be at the same place and two set of eyes is better than one, and even if they are not together we may run into them" said Horatio.

"That is actually a good point, meet you downstairs in a ten minutes" said Frank.

"That sounds like a plan" said Horatio and hung up.

Frank clicked on the button and said: Leann, are you still there.

"Yes" she said.

"Horatio and I are going out to search for them now, I'll call if we find anything" said Frank.

"Good, I'll talk to you later then" she said and hung up.

"Umf" he said and got quietly out of bed to not wake Cassandra that amazingly enough was a sleep even after the phone calls.

Horatio looked at Calleigh one last time, her red hair gently spread over the pillow and her right hand reaching out to him, he let out a sigh as he didn't want to leave her at all and it wouldn't take long and he would be back soon he didn't leave her a note.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13.

Kyle had kept his promise to protect the others and wake them up if he saw any of the parents which had lead to them moving three times during the night without being seen, it was now around 9.30 am and they were all very tired, but they knew they had to get home to change to get back to court in time.

"Gosh I'm starving" said Mia as they walked towards their mother's house.

"Yeah, oh no, she's still home" said Trevor as he looked through the window.

"I can easily stay in these clothes, but I need to eat and fix my hair" said Marianne.

"I need to go home just quickly, can I meet you guys at the court house" said Julie.

"Of course, but don't be too late" said Kyle and gave her a light kiss before she ran of.

"We better go to my place then, mum and dad for sure aren't home, you can eat there" said Kyle, the other nodded and they headed for the Winston Caine residence.

Calleigh woke up and found that Horatio was still not home and figured he had gone right to work, she let out a frustrated huff as today she really wanted him there as she didn't feel well at all and she needed him.

Calleigh curled up in a little ball and whimpered a bit, she didn't feel like going to work, but knew she had to, she got up, but that only made her feel even worse so she lay down for a moment longer feeling she could and would throw up at any minute.

She looked at the alarm clock 9.40, she should have been at work almost two hours ago, was it to late to call and say she overslept or should she call in sick. Calleigh let out a whimper as she sat up in bed as it felt like the room was spinning and she knew there was no way she was gonna make it the bathroom in time so she just leaned her head forward and puked on the floor.

As she cursed inside for doing so she heard voices downstairs and knew for a fact it was Kyle and some others, so she reached for her bathrobe and walked downstairs to Julia's part of the house to check it out.

"Just dig in there is plenty of food in the fridge" said Kyle from the kitchen.

"You guys have yummy food in opposite to us" she heard another boy say.

"Oh pizza" said a girl.

"Hey don't take it all I want some to" said another girl.

Calleigh entered the kitchen and saw Kyle, two blonde girls that looked exactly the same she guessed was about thirteen and a boy she guessed was a little older with strawberry red hair, he was a bit rounder in the edges that the girls, but not fat, so he guessed he was their bigger brother and that they were Frank Trips children.

"What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you be at school" she said tiredly.

"Oh oh busted" said Mia.

"Your mother?" asked Marianne.

"No Calleigh, though you all were at work" said Kyle surprised to see her there.

"Overslept and not feeling good" she said.

"Yeah you don't look to good" said Trevor.

"Let me guess the rest of he children that thrashed Dustin's place" said Calleigh.

The looked down and she said: Won't Frank be proud, so let me guess he and Horatio didn't find you guys last night.

"No way we're way too clever" said Marianne.

"Yeah dad is too stupid to find us" said Mia as she took a banana from the fridge and giggled.

"Hey don't you say your father is stupid" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"He's not the only one, dad couldn't find us either, but really we should go" said Kyle as he looked at the time.

"I need to go to" said Calleigh and dragged her self upstairs while the others left, she had no energy to question and argue with them.

At Rick Stetler's residence Natalia was getting the children ready for the trail, they both looked nervous at her as she combed Brittany's hair.

"I dunno if I can do this" said Courtney looking down.

"Of course you can I'll be there the whole way" said Natalia.

"No really, I don't wanna do this, cause mum may get in more trouble" said Courtney.

"It will be ok, I promise" said Natalia in a soft tone.

"Natalia you think we ever will live with mummy again?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, we just gotto sort out this mess little one" said Natalia.

"Is uncle Rick coming to the trail to?" asked Courtney.

"I'm sorry little one, but he had to work" said Natalia.

"You think we can talk to mummy if we see her" said Brittany.

"I dunno little one, I dunno, but we better go" said Natalia with a sigh, took the children and headed for her car.

In the court room it was a noises everywhere and Brittany and Courtney looked scared in from the chamber and at their mother, she looked tired and sad and the lawyers looked anxious to begin.

Then they looked over and saw five older children on the back row that didn't quite fit in there as it was adults everywhere, the oldest boy was dressed in dark suit with white shirt and a tie holding his arm around his girl that was wearing a white summer's dress with roses on.

The twin girls were wearing jeans and light yellow top and their brother jeans and a light blue T-shirt with his school logo on.

"I didn't know there was going to be other children here" said Courtney.

"Me neither, wonder who they are, oh look at mum" said Brittany as Cassandra turned her head and looked over at Frank and smiled, he winked back and she turned to face the judge.

"I didn't know mum was seeing anyone" said Courtney.

"Well we haven't been at home for six months, but he looks really nice" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I have to get in there, see you after" said Courtney and went out and sat down next to the judge.

She looked over at the older children, the youngest boy smiled at her and the oldest try to give her a message, but she couldn't make it out, so she looked confused, he did a sign that meant just a second and sneaked closer and threw a note to her, but made sure no one saw it and sneaked back.

Courtney opened it and read: Good luck little Court, give them hell, we know you can do it.

Courtney looked at Sebastian as he approached her and asked: What do you do on a regular basis, I mean when you lived with your mother?

"She wakes us at 7am to feed us and such before school, then she drives us over and later in the day picks us up and help us with out homework while she makes dinner, then we got either language or riding or swimming lessons, then we watch a little TV before she put us to bed" said Courtney.

"Language lessons?" he asked.

"Yeah she says it's important to know, so we take Spanish, French and Italian" she said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes and no, but I guess it will be useful" she said.

"And you don't miss other things like hanging out with friends and go to the movies and such" he said.

"I getto hang with them at school and weekends" she said.

"And your father?" asked Sebastian.

"He's a tiron" she replied annoyed. (Tiron= Jerk)

"Sorry" said Sebastian confused as Julie let out a giggle from the back of the court room as she knew her father didn't know a word in Spanish.

"He's a jerk, he never wanted us and don't care about us at all and I don't like him very much, he's mean" she said annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sebastian.

"He hurts mummy" she replied.

"Hurts her, does he hit?" asked Sebastian.

"No, he hurts her heart" said Courtney with sad eyes.

"And does your mother hit you?" he asked.

"Only when he hurts her, but never hardly and she don't mean it cause she loves us" said Courtney.

"She looked you and your sister in your room isn't that right" he said.

"Yes" she replied.

"With no food and water" said Sebastian.

"I don't like you" said Courtney and gave him an angry look.

Julie, Mia and Marianne giggle and Kyle gave her thumbs up and Sebastian said: Will you please answer the question.

"She didn't, but we had stacked up plenty with fruit and potato chips so didn't matter and she" she stopped.

"She" said Sebastian.

"She slept with us all night when she got back" said Courtney.

"Awwwww that's so cute" Julie whispered.

"Really is" Kyle whispered back.

"No further questions your honor" said Sebastian.

"We'll take a short recess and the defense is questioning her when we get back in twenty minutes" said the judge.

Courtney looked at Kyle and mimed: Did I do good?

"You did very good, see you in a bit" he mimed back before they all left the court room.

When Courtney got done with the cross with Rebekka she came back into the room with Brittany and said: That wasn't all too bad and that oldest boy made it much easier, bet he will do that for you to, wonder who he is.

"He's awfully cute though" said Brittany dreamily and went out to the stand and said the oat when a note landed in front of her, she opened it and read: Good luck mini judge, knock them dead, we'll be cheering for you on the back row.

Brittany looked up and smiled at Kyle and him and the rest smiled back.

Sebastian walked up to her and asked: Have you ever been in court before?

"Yes, I've been in both the chamber and a court room before as mum has taken me and Courtney before" she said honest.

"What was the purpose of that?" asked Sebastian.

"Uhm, to show us what she worked with and we found it very interesting so she did it a couple of more times, but I must say I don't care very much for being put on a stand like this" she replied which made Kyle and Julie laugh a little, but it was s muffled that only Brittany noticed and she didn't mind.

"And your mother had also though you right from wrong I assume" said Sebastian.

"Yes of course" she replied.

"Can you describe your parent's relationship?" he asked.

"You mean past right" she said.

"Up to now" he replied.

"Oh ok, well it's kinda complicated because dad says he loves mum, yet it don't quite seems that way because he brakes her heart over and over and that isn't really right. He has apologized to her a lot though, and she has also taken him back, but I dare to say that he never wanted children and well" she stopped and looked down.

"I feel really bad for them" Mia whispered.

"Yeah I know it's one thing when children don't know they are not wanted, but these two do" Trevor whispered back.

"And how has the way he treats your mother affected how she treats the two of you" said Sebastian.

"Objection" said Kenwall.

"Objection granted" said the judge and Sebastian said: How has their relationship affected her in your eyes?

"Uhm it makes her sad and angry and since she can't take it out on him, she does on us" said Brittany.

"In what way?" asked Sebastian.

"You know ways are so relative" she said.

"Please answer the question" said the judge.

"She yells and hit, but not hard so she can harm us in any way" said Brittany.

"I see, and how do you feel about your mother?" he asked.

The whole court room gasped and Brittany said: I love her, really I do since she always put us first and she loves us more than anything and I really miss not living with her, it's not fear that you guys decide that we can't live with our mummy, she's the best one that is" she said as tears were falling from her eyes.

"You ok?" the judge asked a bit concerned.

"No, I'm not" she cried.

"I think we need to take a break, let us continue in fifteen minutes" said the judge.

Brittany quickly got up and run as fast as she could out of the court room while Cassandra looked after her, not being able to comfort her was really crushing her.

Outside Kyle, Julie, Mia, Marianne, and Trevor quickly found Brittany crying on a bench.

"Do I have to go back in, it's to hard" she cried sadly.

"I'm sorry that my dad is being such a dork" said Julie and sat down next to her.

"You're his daughter, does he have more children?" asked Brittany.

"No I'm the only one" she said.

"And who do the rest of you belong to?" Brittany asked curiously.

"We, I mean Mia, Marianne and I belong to Frank Tripp that bloke your mum was smiling at before the trail started, they've been dating for six months now" said Trevor.

"So she found a new man, and you?" she asked and looked at Kyle.

"I belong to Horatio Caine, and if he finds either we are in deep shit" said Kyle.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"We broke your dad's car and broke into his house and stole some stuff" said Kyle.

"Cool, so both your dad's are cops" said Brittany.

"Yes" said Kyle.

"Kyle Harmon you are so dead" they suddenly heard Horatio say.

"Oh hell, we have to run" said Kyle as they saw Horatio come closer.

"Please take me with, I don't wanna go back in and if your dad is dating our mum then we're kinda step siblings" she said and looked hopefully at Trevor.

"Ok hop on my back" said Kyle without thinking and they run as fast as they could to the elevator before Horatio could reach them, just as Rebekka Nevins came out of the court room and said: Have you seen a little girl with dark red hair.

"She took of with my son, Julie Stark and Frank's kids" said Horatio angrily.

"Are you serious" said Rebekka as Sebastian, Kenwall and Jessica joined them.

"I am, damn boy, I've been looking for them all night and he escapes right before my eyes" said Horatio annoyed.

"Well there goes my witness" said Rebekka.

"Now what do we do" said Jessica.

"We just have to finish without her if you guys have a closing" said Sebastian annoyed.

"We do, let's get it over with" said Rebekka and they went back in as Horatio annoyed went to get back up to find the children.

Cassandra didn't know what was worse that she lost the case or that one of her children was now missing, she turned to Frank and said: Since half of them are yours would you please find them, I couldn't stand if anything happened to my little girl.

"I would if I knew where to start, but I have no idea where they can be" he said and looked down.

"They are children you gotto think different, think of where they might not be instead of where they are and you will find them" she said in tears.

"Why they won't let you have them is beyond me" he said picked up the phone and said: Horatio is there anyone at home at your house.

"No, Julia is at work, and obviously so am I, and last I saw of Calleigh she was in firearms looking very ill, why" Horatio replied.

"I think it's where they children may be and I'm going there to get them" he said and hung up.

"Please let me come, I know I may pay for it later, but this may be the last time I have to see her" she said.

Frank knew this was a request he couldn't decline so they both went to the car and headed over to Horatio's house.

Once there Frank rang the doorbell and waited, there was no answer, but he could tell by the loud music they were there, so he sighed and went inside wondering how he was going to arrest his own children.

Cassandra quickly followed him, when she got an idea and said: Frank you have to get Horatio here as you have to arrest Kyle and Julie and he your children.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you" he said and kissed her gently.

"You tell me so every single day she said as he picked up the phone called Horatio and said: Horatio they are at your house would you bring some people and get here we have an arrest to make.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, just keep the there" said Horatio and hung up.

Cassandra was now standing in the doorway watching Mia and Marianne dancing to the music while Trevor was playing chess with Brittany while they were sitting by the living room table and Kyle and Julie was standing by the window like and old couple keeping and eye on the younger ones while they were talking about something.

"Kyle is it ok if we get something to eat we're really hungry" said Mia.

"Yeah totally just help your self you know where the fridge is" said Kyle.

Brittany suddenly turned around and looked over at Cassandra and happily screamed: Mummy.

"Hey little one" she said as the little girl came over and gave her a big hug.

"Gosh I missed you so" she said.

"You're not mad at me for running away?" she asked a bit concerned.

"No, but you had me really worried, promise you won't do so again" said Cassandra and hugged her even more tightly.

"I won't, but I wanna live with you" she said as she started to whimper sadly.

"I know I want you to live at home to, but you aren't having a bad time at your uncle Rick I hope" said Cassandra.

"I'm not, just not you that's all" she said as she was crying so hard that she was shaking.

"I hate to break this up, but Kyle Harmon you are under arrest, put your hands behind your back" said Frank who entered the room.

"Umf" said Kyle and did as he said and got handcuffs on.

"You to young lady" said Frank.

"Double umf" said Julie and did the same and got the same treatment.

"And you three" said Horatio who showed up outta nowhere and handcuffed Franks children.

"Why are they doing that I don't want them to take them, they are my friends" Brittany protested.

"That may be my little judge, but they broke the law" said Cassandra.

"But I like them, please don't take them" she said and looked at Horatio.

"Yes Horatio sir, really not cool considering what day tomorrow is" said Julie.

"Well that you should have though of before you broke the law, now get going" said Horatio and pushed them against the door at the same time as a social worker came in and said: Miss Stetler McCain you are coming with me

"Noooooo, mummy, noooooooooo" she screamed and held on to her mother, but it was for no use and soon Cassandra was sitting in her car alone crying.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14.

It was the next day and Calleigh felt a lot better and went to her closet and found a pair of green pants and a white top with a four leaf clover on front before she put her makeup on and draw a clover on her left check to.

"You sure is making a lot outta this" said Horatio who was putting on a tie full of clovers.

"It's St. Paddy's day of course I do, but really handsome letting Kyle stay in jail today not cool" she said as she knew how much Kyle liked to celebrate the day.

"He broke the law" said Horatio still annoyed.

"You're hopeless" she said and headed for the bathroom as she needed to throw up.

"Calleigh you ok, you've been sick a lot lately" said Horatio.

"Mhm, just stomach flue, nothing to worry about" she lied.

"You sure that is all it is" he said.

"Totally" she said.

"Cause if I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant" he said.

"Totally isn't" she replied and got up from the bathroom floor and freshened up a bit.

"Then you are drinking later tonight" he said.

"Uhm uh huh" she said and got out from the bathroom and added: You're only wearing that tie?

"I got green socks" he said.

"Can't you paint your face green" she said.

"Are you crazy" he said shocked.

"Oh come one" she said.

"No and besides we have to go or we'll be late" he said annoyed and dragged her towards the door.

At work everyone was dressed up, Calleigh couldn't stop laughing when she saw Ryan, he looked like a little leprechaun, Natalia on the other hand had a light green dress with dark green clovers on and her hair was tied up with a green ribbon, Eric had a green shirt and matching green shoes which in Calleigh's opinion was horrifying, Sam had on a green blouse and on each check she has a clover and light green jeans, and Valera a light green dress, even Rick was dressed for the occasion as his shirt matched Natalia's dress and he had a clover on each check to and the whole lab was decorated to.

"So any news on the children?" Horatio asked Rick.

"Foster family, but I will try to get them back, what about Kyle" Rick replied.

"In jail" said Horatio just like that.

"Handsome" said Calleigh.

"What" he snapped.

"Never mind then" she replied a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, what did you want?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Would it be ok if I went down to see Kyle" she said.

"I suppose it's ok" he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"You wanna come with?" she asked.

"No I don't" he said.

"You're so never mind, see you later" she said and left.

"You shouldn't have snapped at her like that really that wasn't nice" said Rick.

"Oh look who's talking" said Horatio and went up to his office.

"What's his problem?" Natalia asked.

"Dunno, but I better get back" he said and kissed her before he left.

Calleigh came done to the jail and quickly found it was a crowded place as Frank, Cassandra, Sebastian and Julia was there to, as they were all visiting their children.

Julia was wearing a green, tight dress, Sebastian a green tie, Cassandra was wearing a white top and a green skirt with matching jacket and Frank was wearing a green shirt that matched Cassandra's outfit, both of them also had clovers painted on the checks.

"You sure are dressed for the day" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Hey Calleigh" said Kyle and smiled at her.

"Hey" she said.

"Is dad with you?" he asked.

"No he's not, I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok, he's really mad I get it" said Kyle and looked down.

"He had good reason though, what you did was really stupid" said Julia.

"Mum would you please, he deserved it and the painting looks really good, so what are the chances of getting out and celebrate with you guys?" said Kyle.

"Not a chance" said Julia honest.

"Dad, I don't wanna be here, prison isn't a very nice place" said Mia sadly and looked at Frank.

"Yeah, we only helped a little" said Marianne.

Trevor didn't say anything, he just sat on the bench and looked sadly into the air, neither did Julie, she didn't really care that she was in jail as long as she wasn't there alone.

"Julie are you at all listening to me" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get a lawyer and get outta here" she said annoyed.

"Well if that's the way you like it" he said annoyed and left.

"Umf" said Julie.

"Babe you ok?" Kyle asked concerned.

"Yeah fine, he just don't get it" she said and smiled wagly at him.

"I know" he said walked over to her and gave her a peck on the check.

"Dad promise you will get us out" said Mia hopefully.

"I will do my best" he said and stroked hr hair gently.

"So did you win?" asked Julie curiously.

"No, lost them" said Cassandra.

"That ain't right, this ain't right, will you guys do something" said Kyle annoyed.

Calleigh who suddenly felt ill again looked at him and asked: Mind if I barrow the bench for a second I need to lay down.

"Little light headed today are we" he said.

"I am yes" she said and lay down annoyed that the pregnancy was making her feel this way.

"Thrown up a lot today to" said Kyle.

"Not that much, just a little" she said with a sigh while Julia and Cassandra exchanged looks.

"Have you told dad?" asked Kyle.

"No, told him no when he asked, he's just so dunno, we are all going out tonight" she said.

"As usual, but don't drink to much ok" he said a bit concerned.

"Nah, but I need to head back, see you later and do stay out of trouble" she said and got up again.

"I will" he said and smiled at her before she left.

"She's pregnant isn't she" said Julia to Kyle.

"Oh yeah and very ill" said Kyle.

"How long?" asked Cassandra.

"Dunno exactly, but I think at least a month" he said.

"I see, Frank we better go" said Cassandra.

"I know, see you later little ones" said Frank and hugged them before they left.

"You're not in a hurry mum" said Kyle.

"A little, but just hard to see you like this, so it's hard to leave" she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up this bad, just wanted to get him back for being bad to his family" said Kyle.

"I know, but I should probably go, you will be good right" she said.

"I will" he replied and smiled at her as she left, then he turned to the others and said: How are we going to get out of this place, I can spend any day in this joint, but not St Paddy's.

"I have no idea it's not like we can go trough a closed door" said Julie.

"No but if one of us get sick we could sneak out" he said with a sly smile.

"I like your thinking" said Julie.

"So this is what we do" he said and told them.

One hour later Julie was on the floor twisting and turning in pain, while Kyle sat next to her seeming really concerned.

The guard came over and said: Is she ok.

"No she need to see a doctor, she's pregnant and not doing good at all" said Kyle.

The guard doubted a bit before he opened the door and before he really knew what was going on the five children had managed to escape.

Once they were outside Kyle turned to Julie and said: Well played.

"Thanks, but really Kyle I ain't doing to good, can we please find a doctor before we do anything else" she said.

"Of course babe" he said and all five headed for the nearest hospital.

After the doctor had looked at Julie he came out to Kyle and said: She's not doing to good.

"I know that, what is wrong with her?" he asked, he was really starting to worry now, since as she was only going to fake that she was sick so they could make a run for it, but now that it turned out she was really ill he didn't like it at all.

"You're her boyfriend right" said the doctor.

"I am yes, so does she have to stay or can I take her with me as we kinda have to go back to jail in not to long" he said hoping it wasn't serious.

"I'll let her tell you" said the doctor.

"Julie, what is wrong?" he asked as soon as he was in her room.

"It's I didn't mean to" she said worried.

"Just tell me, you're really creeping me out here" he said honest.

"I'm uhm kinda preggo" she said and looked down.

"What, when, how?" he said as his jaw dropped to his knees as he had been so careful.

"How I assume you can guess, now sure of when, but what do we do, dad will kill me, it's too soon and he'll kill me, I'm actually safer in jail that telling him" she said.

"What do you wanto do, cause whatever you choose I'm there for you" he said

"I dunno, just celebrate St Paddy's for now, can we do that still, I really wanted to" she said.

"If you are up for it, I don't want you to get hurt in any way" he said still concerned.

"I am yes" she said.

"Oh crap what name did you put on the form cause I don't want them to catch us before we get back later tonight" he said.

"Uhm Julie Harmon, hope you don't mind" she said and looked down again.

"Of course not, so shall we go" he said.

"Uh huh, you're not mad at me are you cause of" she stopped.

"No of course not, I could never be mad at you" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Are they others still here?" she asked.

"No they are meeting us back at the jail 10pm can't risk to be gone longer as they will probably look all over for us" he said.

"I know, we're in trouble in every way aren't we" she said.

"Pretty much, now let's get outta here" he said and smiled at her as he gently took her hand as they walked out of the hospital.

Natalia and Rick were sitting at a restaurant, they both looked tired and sad and they didn't speak at all, just looked annoyed at each other as they were about to start a fight but couldn't decide who was going to go first.

Natalia led out a huff as he tears started to fall, yet she didn't speak, neither did he.

The waiter came over and said: Ready to order?

"NO" they both yelled at him and he quickly left.

"Rick, please say something, I can't take this anymore" she said quietly.

"What do you want me to say" he replied annoyed.

"For a starter why you are angry" she said.

"Because I just lost my sisters children and I dunno if we can get them back and even if we can I dunno if I wanto as it's just to much all the time, work and children it was not as I though it would be, not only that but say we get them back in the end we would fight Cass over them and that ain't right for them or us, to get attached and then have to give them up like now" he said.

"But what if we got our own" she said.

"I dunno as I said it's just too much, I'm not fit for this" he said.

"But I though you wanted Boa Stetler's" she said as she still wanted children.

"I though so to, but now I dunno, I mean look at Cass, she's the worlds greatest mother yet she lost her children, what if we got any and then I loose it we will to" he said with a sigh.

"You won't I won't let you" she said and placed a hand on top of his.

"I dunno, I dunno bout anything" he said.

"Rick, don't go there, not now, I need you" she said.

"Whatever for I'm just a stupid IAB guy, you could do much better" he said.

"But I only want you, let's go home" she said.

"I though you were hungry" he said knowing there was no food at home.

"We can fix it and anything else, just don't shut me out ok" she said.

"I miss you" he said.

"I know you do and I miss you to" she said and smiled wagly at him.

"I'm tired, so very tired" he said.

"Let's go home and sleep Rick bear" she said.

"Hell of a St Paddy celebration" he said.

"Mhm" she said and got up.

"We still could celebrate at home in the bar" he said.

"With darts" she said.

"Always, shall we" he said.

"We shall" she replied as she started to walk towards the exit while he followed.

In a bar across town Horatio and Calleigh were fighting like cat and dog while the other guests looked at them.

"Would you give me my beer back" she snarled at him.

"No you shouldn't be drinking" he said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do, you are not my boss" she said.

"But I am your boyfriend" he said.

"Just go away would you" she said.

"No I won't" he replied with a sigh.

"Umf" she said and turned her back on him and started to walk out of the bar, he didn't know if she wanted him to follow so he kept a certain distance.

Calleigh walked down to the beach, sat down and stroke her belly and said: It's ok little one, it wasn't alcohol in that beer, so you wouldn't be harmed.

Horatio sighed as he was listening and said: I wouldn't go at you like that of I knew.

"You could have asked or at least assumed" she said not looking at him.

"I know I'm sorry, so what do we do about the trip we planned, I mean now that Kyle is in jail" he said.

"I think we should wait, he needs you here now" she said.

"So how far along is the little DuCaine?" he asked.

"About one month or so" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I dunno, I just didn't want you to be concerned and say I was gonna work less and so" she said.

"I'm your boyfriend I would always be concerned and I wouldn't ask you to do that unless I felt you were taking on to much" he said and sat down next to her.

"You sure because I want to work the same amount like I always have" she said.

"I'm sure" he replied.

"So what would you rather have another boy or a girl" she said.

"Doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy" he replied.

"I'm tired" she said leaned against him and closed her eyes while he just shook his head thinking "If you've been pregnant for so long why didn't you tell me sooner".

In another part of Miami Trevor, Mia and Marianne were having fun at a fair, Mia was stuffing her self with cotton candy when Trevor said: Mia you really shouldn't eat that stuff you know sooner or later you get sick.

"You are starting to sound like dad you know that, oh I want popcorn" she said happily and run over to another stand while Trevor tried to spot Marianne.

He soon saw her hanging over a guy that he guess was around his age saying: Oh Trey can't you please win me that teddy bear.

"Sure princess" said the guy and smiled at her and took the rifle and aimed at the target and shot, not long after the boy handed Mia the bear and said: So what do I get in return then.

"Eternal gratitude" she said and smiled at him.

"I think you know I want a little more than that" he said.

"I ain't that kinda girl" said Mia with a huff.

"Playing hard to get are you now, I heard the rumors about ya" said Trey.

"Well they aren't true so would you back of" she said as he tried to kiss her.

"Oh come on I won you a bear" he said.

"Dude she told you to back of and I suggest you do before I punch your face in" said Trevor annoyed.

"Oh really" said Trey and looked at him.

"Really" said Trevor.

"I sure wouldn't mess with him, he's mighty strong" said Mia that had come back.

"I'll let you go for now" said Trey and left annoyed.

"Mia what the hell wee you thinking" said Trevor.

"Kinda wasn't" she said.

"And that's what always get you in trouble" he replied a bit frustrated.

"Excuse me, but aren't you guys supposed to be in jail" they suddenly heard Ryan say.

"Umf" said Marianne to turn to look at him.

"I don't think your father would be to happy if he found out you escaped" said Ryan.

"Oh please don't tell Ryan we'll go back and I few hours, but it's St Paddy's and we wanted to have some fun" said Mia.

"I can see that, but still" said Ryan.

"Please, please, please don't tell" said Marianne.

"Yeah dude, have a heart" said Trevor.

"Yeah sweetie, have a heart, they are just children and if they promise they'll go back I'm sure they will" said Samanta with a giggle.

"Speaking of heart where is Kyle and Julie" said Ryan.

"Julie was sick so he took her to the hospital, but said to meet them back in jail" said Mia.

"Mia you weren't suppose to tell" said Marianne annoyed.

"Well he asked" said Mia and looked down.

"Tattle tale" said Marianne.

"Hold on she got sick what kinda sick" said Ryan.

"Dunno, but we gotto go, please don't say you so us" said Mia as they run of.

"So young and so much trouble, hope our children don't become like that" said Samanta.

"Hold it, our kids, you aren't" Ryan said scared.

"Heavens no, but some day maybe" she said.

"God you scared me" he said.

"You don't want children?" she replied.

"Maybe in the future not right now" he said honest.

"I can live with that" she said and gave him a peck on the check before they went over to one of the stands.

Cassandra and Frank were at his place in bed after having mad love for several hours they were now relaxing, she on top of him.

Cassandra looked over a picture of Frank and the children on his nightstand feeling badly about his situation, her own children she didn't have the energy to think about it hurt to much.

"Cass" said Frank.

"Mhm" she replied as he caressed her back.

"Are you going to try to get them back" he said.

"I will, but I fear Rick and Natalia will be first to do so" she said.

"So then you would have to fight them or are you going to do it at the same time" he said.

"I dunno, either way it's hopeless, so who are you going to hire for your little ones?" she replied.

"Dunno yet, but I'm sure Kyle will probably hire shark" he said.

"Kyle, don't you mean Horatio" said Cassandra surprised.

"No, I think he's going to do it him self just to spite Horatio, but the question is if he's going to get a lawyer for just him self or him and Julie, because if he's hiring one for both it can't b shark and then maybe he would take my case" he said.

"Or you could always get Jessica, but I think no matter who you get the kids probably have to serve some time" she said.

"I know and it bugs me, those girls aren't fit for jail" he said.

"I'm sorry your family got dragged into my mess" she said.

"It's not your fault it was their choice to do it" he said honest.

"True, but I heard they painted a hell of a picture on Dustin's wall" she said.

"Yeah it was really amazing, think Calleigh took some pictures of it if you want to see it" he said.

"I do, but not just now" she said.

"Speaking of Dustin is the divorce final soon" he said.

"As of tomorrow and I'm getting it all" she said with a smile.

"That's wonderful news, then we gotto celebrate" he said.

"Of course we will" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"I feel badly the children are in jail tonight though they should have fun" she said.

"Yes but not much to do about that" he said.

"Nah, but I'm kinda beat, mind if I slept a little" she said.

"No, not at all" he replied and as she slowly drifted of he wondered who would take his children's case.

It was early the next morning and Horatio woke up by the alarm bell and let out a huff of frustration going to bed as he hadn't slept much that night.

"Is it morning already" said Calleigh tiredly looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"That it is yes" he said.

"Uhm I better go down and get some coffee" she said.

"Then I'll take a shower first" he said and headed for the bathroom as she walked downstairs only to let out a gasp in surprise and yell: Horatio get down here you gotto see this.

A moment later Horatio came into the living room and said: What the hell happened to my wall?

"I would guess Julie and Kyle, but isn't it beautiful" she said and smiled happily.

On the wall was a picture that went from roof to floor of Calleigh shooting at the range and Horatio standing in the doorway watching her with a smile, beneath the picture it was spelled: Bulletgirl and her handsome.

"Man I so gonna kill him have you any idea how much it will take to repaint it the way it was" he said annoyed.

"You are so leaving it this way, oh I have to ask if she can paint the baby's room" said Calleigh.

"For Christ woman have you lost it, they can't get away with it this is vandalism" he said.

"Oh no it ain't, it's art and it stays and you are not yelling at them for it" she said in a firm tone.

"Umf" he said annoyed as he went upstairs again to take his shower as she went into the kitchen to make coffee.

At the Tripp residence Frank and Cassandra were just done with their morning shower and now they were headed upstairs to go to work when they happened to look at the living room wall where there before was a big painting, now it was painted a big picture of Frank, Cassandra and both their children, Frank was holding his arm around Cassandra's wais and they were all smiling, under it said: This will happen.

"Oh that's really nice of them to do" said Cassandra.

"It is, it really is a great picture" said Frank and gave her a peck on the check.

"But how, they are in jail" said Cassandra.

"No idea" said Frank with a sigh.

"We have to let this stay, but really I need to get to my lawyer to get that divorce final" she said.

"I know and I need to get to work, but we are seeing the children after" he said.

"Of course, see you later then sugar" she said and kissed him softly before she run out the door.

"How did they do this" Frank though and shook his head before he to left.

In the prison cell five children were sleeping when Mia woke up and said: Trevor I ain't feeling good.

"I told you not to eat so much cotton candy last nigh" he said in his half sleep.

"But it tasted so good" she said with a sigh before she whimpered a bit.

"When will you learn that all that is good isn't always good for you" said Trevor.

"Yeah, yeah, I want mummy" she let out.

"Well she ain't here now is she" said Trevor.

"Why do you have to be so mean" she said upset.

"Will you two stop fighting" said Julie tiredly as she opened her eyes.

"But" they both started.

"Just stop it, it won't get you anywhere fighting, Kyle will you please get the guard to get me some coke, I feel sick" she said.

"Of course dear" he said and called for the guard.

"So I guess after today we'll go to different places, I mean I don't think boys and girls go together" she said.

"No they don't, will you be ok" he said and placed a hand on her belly.

"I will but you have to write" she said.

"I will trust me" he said and kissed her.

"Wait if boys and girls you will probably go to the same place as Marianne and Mia" said Trevor.

"Yeah I would think so" said Julie.

"Will you keep an eye on them" Kyle asked.

"Of course" she said and smiled at him as the guard came back with food and drink for them.

"Do you have a deck of cards" said Julie.

"A moment" he said and came back with one.

"Thanks Joe" she said and smiled at him.

"My pleasure Miss Stark" he said.

"It's Miss Harmon if you don't mind" she said.

He just smiled at her and Kyle said: But we are not married.

"But we will be one day and with this little one we could as well be" she said.

"WHAT" she heard Sebastian and Horatio say that had arrived without them noticing.

"Oh hey dad, so how are you today?" Kyle said and backed away a little.

"Did you have a good celebration last night daddy?" asked Julie.

"Oh, no no no no, you don't, you got her pregnant" said Horatio.

"Well you see what happened was uhm Julie" said Kyle and backed away a bit more when he saw Horatio's angry eyes.

"What happened was you two weren't careful, first breaking and vandalism and now this, what the hell are you thinking with" said Horatio frustrated.

"He was thinking with his thingy" said Mia with a giggle, Kyle spite of the situation couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah he was like every other guy, thinking with his thingy" Marianne added.

"It's not his fault really, it's in his nature since he's a guy he does whatever she wants" said Mia.

"Mia, Marianne, not now" said Trevor in a warning tone.

"First you painting my wall and now" Horatio turned and looked away not wanting to do anything stupid.

"Dad, please say something" said Julie since Sebastian hadn't said a thing.

"What is there to say, you're in jail and pregnant and you were doing to good" he said with a sigh.

"In your eyes maybe" she said.

"So what is the plan raise a kid in jail" he said.

"Uhm yeah think so kinda have to don't I" she said.

"Good luck with that" he said with a sigh and left.

"I need to think" said Horatio and left to.

"This is not good" said Kyle.

"Now what do we do" said Julie.

"No idea" said Kyle looking frustrated out of the cell.

Horatio came back to his office and slammed the door hardly so Calleigh felt she had no other choice than to check on him.

"Handsome what's the matter" she said.

"Kyle got that girl pregnant, one more kid I was not informed about" he snapped.

"He did and what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, you knew for a month and yet you didn't tell me, why, did you get pregnant with another guy" he said.

"Of course not, how can you even think that" she snapped back, hurt that he would even think that.

"Well what other reason would you have for not telling me" he said.

"Because the longer I denied it the longer I did not have to face the fact, because one I had told you it would become real and it really would be a baby and the thought of that scared me" she said and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make me cry, it's all just to much" he said and walked over to her.

"You shouldn't have said that you know" she said.

"I know, I just need some time to take it in get used to the though" he said.

"You're not leaving me are you" she said scared.

"No where would I go backpacking through Europe" he said.

"I think you're a bit old for that" she said.

"So do I, I'll think I better stay here with you" he said.

"Good, I need to get back down, but we are ok aren't we" she said.

"We are" he said and kissed her before she left but what she didn't see was that on the inside he was for reasons he couldn't explain panicking.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 15.

5 Months later.

"I did it I did it" Rick Stetler yelled as he came running into the living room.

"What" said Natalia looking at him.

"I beat the record on that Mario game at the WII" he said proudly as he had been trying to bat the girls score and round the game for a couple of months.

"You did, good for you" she said and shook her head.

"Oh I gotto tell Horatio" said Rick excitedly.

"What good is that ever gonna do, he's not caring that you did" said Natalia.

"Because we bet who's gonna beat the game first since the girls have been playing there to when they have been baby sitting" said Rick.

"You guys are worse then children" said Natalia frustrated as she went to do some laundry.

Rick picked up the phone and called and said: I beat the record.

"Umf I loose again, so what is the next game we are gonna play" said Horatio.

"Oh no you are so not starting another game" Rick heard Calleigh say in the background.

"Don't listen to her, you pick the game and tell me later" said Horatio and hung up.

"Uncle Rick, uncle Rick can we please skip the French lesson today" said Courtney.

"Of course not, you need to learn it" he said.

"Can't we learn something fun instead like Greek or tennis" said Brittany.

"I'll think about it, now go and get ready" he said.

"We're all going to grandma's later right" said Courtney.

"Yes" said Rick.

"And mummy is coming to right" said Brittany.

"She is" he said as he knew she was.

"YAY" they said and run of to get ready for their French lesson that they now had Saturday instead of Monday's while Rick turned on the laptop to do some work before they had to leave.

Cassandra was dozing of on the coach in her parents living room, her eyes were closed and for once she just relax not caring about the noises around her as the house was fussing since the whole family was coming for dinner.

Annabelle walked into the living room and saw her forty seven year old daughter resting not caring like when she was younger, so peaceful and said: So how is my little Judge doing these days I haven't talked to you in ages.

"Just fine" she replied with a sigh.

"You miss your girls?" Annabelle asked as they had been living with Rick and Natalia for about three and a half month now.

"I do, but I'm getting used to not seeing them all that much" she said and looked at Annabelle.

"Well at least you will see them tonight" said Annabelle and gently stroke her hair.

"Uh huh" she replied with a smile.

"So when is this man of yours coming over?" Annabelle asked.

"In a couple of hours, he had to visit his children in jail" she said.

"And you weren't going with" said Annabelle.  
"Not today, felt like relaxing to a change, so what do you think about him?" asked Cassandra curiously as she had taken Frank over to meet her parents a couple of times.

"He's a really nice man and he seems to love you a lot in opposite of Justin and he also care a lot for his children after what I can tell which is a good thing" said Annabelle.

"And if he asked me to marry him on day would you approve, I know he's not that high when it comes to your standards, but I really, really love him" said Cassandra.

"I would" said Annabelle and smiled at her.

"And dad?" she asked.

"I don't think he would mind all too much either" said Annabelle honest.

"Good, not that he has asked, but" she stopped.

"I know my little judge, now I better go and see that the table is set" said Annabelle and left her.

Frank was in the jail where his two daughter was, they had now turned fourteen and had changed quite a lot, they were now more independent than before and seemed to adjust life in prison that had made them become tougher and less self centered and also made them focus on school work that they did in prison as he had insisted on it.

He had rather wished they could stay at home and do community service, but the judge had made it clear that prison time was only fair, Frank sighed as he suddenly heard his two little girls yell: Daddy, daddy.

"My little angels" he said and hugged them.

"We missed you daddy" said Mia.  
"So how you been?" asked Marianne.

"Just fine, so how are the two of you?" he asked.

"We're real good, prison is fun actually, not all that pressure on what to wear and who to date and such, and we get along with almost all the clicks here, we're not frozen out like the first three months" said Mia excitedly.

"Yeah and we play a lot of games and such and we lean so much" said Marianne.

"Yeah this one girl she's in for murder, but really she shouldn't cause it was self defense" said Mia.

"And this other she robbed cars and sold them after, she can hot wire them" said Marianne excitedly.

"Now that's useful knowledge" Frank thought, but said: Oh really.

"Really and this one girl, think she's a little older than us, she got a baby and a man outside, her baby is just so cute" said Mia.

"Hold it you are not getting a baby" said Frank.

"Nah totally to young and there's no guys here except the guards" said Marianne.

"So what's new with you?" Mia asked.

"Total bummer there isn't any guys here though, then it would be even more fun to be here" said Marianne.

"Well not much I work and spend time with Cassandra" said Frank.

"You should totally marry her" said Mia.

"Yeah, oh I would so like having her for a step mom, she's so cool" said Marianne.

"Yeah and how is Courtney and Brittany, are they still living with Rick and Nat or did she get them back, they are just so cute, how cool is it that when you guys get married we get little sisters, that way we aren't youngest anymore" said Mia.

"Oh have you seen Trevor, how is he" said Marianne.

"Will you guys slow down or a second, one I haven't really though of when and if it would be a good idea to propose, I mean both our marriage failed before, and Trevor is just fine, he and Kyle made lots of friends" said Frank.

"Cool and you have to marry her, cause you guys are real cute and belong together" said Marianne.

"Yeah totally cute, oh you gotto tell her to come by real soon cause we miss her" said Mia.

"Yeah, oh guard we have to get back, love you daddy" said Marianne and gave him a peck on the check.  
"Yeah love you to" said Mia and did the same before they left.

"To much info in to little time" Frank though as he left to see Cassandra and the rest of her family.

Horatio looked over at Calleigh, she was six months pregnant and she was showing quit a lot, as the months had gotten by he had watched her getting bigger and changing day by day, from mood swings, to cravings, to getting more tired, from first not wanting to have sex at all, to wanting him around the clock and everything else that went along with the pregnancy.

Right now she was sitting by her laptop by the living room table looking a bit frustrated.

Horatio though back on how he had panicked by getting to know he was going to be both a father and a grandfather almost at the same time, but as time went by he had getting used to both and he couldn't wait to get a little one.

He still felt bad that Kyle had had gone to jail and was still trying to get him out, him and Julia both. Julia, she had now moved out so they had the whole house to them self, she had moved into a smaller house that she shared with a cat.

But Kyle, he seemed to not mind prison all that much, at least he took his punishment which was a good thing.

Horatio heard Calleigh let out a frustrated sigh and said: Sweetheart are you al right?

"No I'm not, my back hurts and I can't get anywhere with this case" she said with another huff.

"Want me to rub your lover back a little" he offered.

"Could you" she said and looked at him.

"Of course" he said and started to rub her as she let out some soft moans and loosened up a little.

"Handsome I've been thinking" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

"You think never mind" she said and let out another moan.

"No really what were you going to say" he said rested his head on her shoulder a little while.

"Uhm marriage" she said.

The question hung a bit in the air before he said: Do you want to get married.

"You don't" she said a bit surprised.

"Never really though about it, I mean we have each other and soon a little one, and I don't really need vows to confirm that, but if you want to" he said.

"If I wanto" she said a bit upset and turned before she added: You never mind.

She got up with a huff and headed towards the bedroom a bit annoyed as he let his hand reach into his pocket where he took out a ring and though "All in good time my love".

Frank arrived at the Stetler residence and rang the bell, the door got quickly opened of Rick Senior who let him in and said: Hello Frank, so how are you?

"Just fine thanks, is Cassandra here somewhere?" he asked.

"Upstairs in her old bedroom" said Rick and Frank went upstairs.

Once there he quickly found his way to her bedroom, knocked on the door and entered.

He saw her sitting by her old desk thinking and said: My darling are you ok?

"I'm fine" she said with a sigh.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Just that I get to be with the children a little while, then they go home with Rick, I hate it, really I do, I want my babies back and I'm so tired of fight after fight in the court room" she said frustrated before she added: I feel so old Frank, really old.

"You're not old, you are young and lively" he said and smiled at her as he sat down on her bed.

"Thanks for saying that and I love you to" she said walked over and sat down next to her.

"You are welcome" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"So how were the children?" she asked curiously.

"Mia and Marianne were over excited, let's see they got a friend that is in for killing someone in self defense and one that can steal a wire cars, and another that is just a couple of years older and has a baby and a guy outside. They are playing card and games and they want me to marry you. Trevor and Kyle are getting along fine with the other boys, he's a bit bored I think, but he had learned to play chess and bridge so he's ok" said Frank.

"That's niche, hang did you say the girls wanted us to get married" she said.

"I did, so do you?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Are you asking?" she said.

"I am" he said.

"Of course I will, you made me happier then I ever though I would be" she said and kissed him happily.

"Oh I don't have a ring" he said and looked down again.

"It doesn't matter" she said.

"Of course it does" he said and looked though his pockets, gum, money, a pen a soda cork and a piece of string, he took the tread and tied it around her finger before he said: I know you should have a really nice ring, and I will buy it for you later, but it was what I had.

She looked at the pink tread and said: It's perfect, just perfect, thanks a lot, I will never take it of.

Frank smiled at her before she gave him a kiss and said: Rest with me, I need you to hold me.

He nodded, lay down and let her creep closely before she closed her eyes and happily drifted of.

Natalia, Rick and the girls arrived at the Stetler residence and rang the doorbell and Annabelle opened and let them in.

"Hey grandma is mum here yet?" asked Brittany hopefully.

"She should be upstairs relaxing with Frank" said Annabelle and gave them both a hug.

"Yay, see you in a bit uncle Rick" said Courtney as they run upstairs.

"Mum sure that was a good idea, what if they are bizzy" said Rick.

"Hardly as Cassandra seemed very much exhausted, so how is my little bug" she replied and gave him a hug.

"Just fine, I beet the record on the WII" he said proudly.

"Now that is what I call productive" said Annabelle with a smile.

"Yeah and I did it before Horatio" said Rick.

"So you are finally starting to get along with him" said Annabelle.

"Kinda, well not quit, but" said Rick.

"There's a clear answer" said Annabelle.

"Is dad and John around?" asked Rick.

"Bar hiding out where else" said Annabelle.

"You wanna join my darling" said Rick to Natalia.

"Sure" she said and took his arm and they headed for the bar while Annabelle smiled after them.

Brittany and Courtney opened the door to their mother's room and found her sleeping in Frank's arms.

"Ohh how cute" said Brittany.

"Yeah she looks really happy" said Courtney and smiled.

"Well enough sleeping" said Brittany run over to her mother, jumped on top of her and said: Wake up sleepy head.

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and said: My angels I missed you so much.

"Yeah and we you" said Brittany and hugged her.

"Oh hi Frank, how are ya" said Courtney and smiled at him.

"Just fine little one" he said and smiled back.

"How is our siblings?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah can we see them soon?" asked Courtney.

"Oh mum I gotto tell you I got a dude, he's real handsome and his name is Chris" said Brittany excited.

"He's totally handsome and really cool, he got like brown hair and is a couple of years older and mostly wear jeans and a leather jacket" said Courtney.

"Yeah and we write lots of notes, but don't tell uncle Rick cause I really like him and I don't want them to wreck it" said Brittany.

"Yeah and we're almost done with out French course so we were wondering can we take Greek or maybe do tennis, tennis is so much fun as we had it in out PE class" said Courtney.

"Totally is and Chris play tennis besides school and we read lots of history besides school to keep ahead to, so much fun" said Brittany.

"Wow slow down" said Cassandra that had a bit of trouble keeping up since they were talking so fast.

"Sorry" they both said and looked down.

"It's ok, I'll think about the Greek and Tennis thing, so are you still swimming and riding?" she asked.

"Uh huh, so much fun" said Courtney.

"Mum why do you got a pink tread on your finger?" asked Brittany suddenly.

"Uhm engagement ring" said Cassandra and blushed slightly.

"Oh you're engaged, cool, we gotto tell grandma and grandpa at once" said Courtney.

"Race ya to the bar" said Brittany.

"Hey wait" Cassandra started as they girls was already gone, then she added: Oh well.

"Man those girls were as hyped up as mine were, they sure can get out a lot of info in little time when they are excited" said Frank.

"Mhm" said Cassandra and yawned before she stretched and got out of bed.

"Ready to face the music" he joked.

"I am yes" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she dragged him towards the door.

When Cassandra and Frank came downstairs her parents were looking at them and so did her siblings, Franks hand was around her waist wondering what the verdict would be and if there would be a trail first.

"You're engaged, let us see the ring then" said Rick.

Cassandra showed them the tread and Rick said: You couldn't afford anything better?

"Well I didn't exactly plan it, but I will get her a better one" said Frank honest feeling a bit badly for it.

"No you won't as I'm happy with this" Cassandra said and gave him a peck on the check.

Rick senior didn't look too pleased, he was sitting in his regular chair, his wife was behind him and had a hand on his shoulder when he said: Leave I want to talk to him alone.

"Good luck" said Cassandra as she and the others left.

"Here we go" said Frank and sat down opposite to Rick Senior.

"You're a Sergeant right" said Rick.

"I am yes" he said.

"So I take it you work a lot" said Rick.

"That I do yes" said Frank since he did, but then again so did Cassandra, when they didn't spend time with each other and the children.

"And your children is in jail" said Rick.

"They are at the moment, but they will be out in three to four months" he said honest.

"And I assumed you then will raise them with my grandchildren" said Rick.

"That I would yes" said Frank.

"And it don't concern you that your children that have been in jail can be a bad influence on hers" said Rick.

"No, as they didn't really deserve to be sent there, well not that long for doing a childish mistake, I mean all children do that once in a while, and they did serve their time and have been well behaved in prison even learned things that may be useful in the future and also become less self-centered and they love her children and much as they love them, they even email each other and stuff like that" said Frank honest.

"I see and you can afford five children" said Rick.

"I can, we both can and we will make time for them all, we have done that so far" he said.

"Well one thing is when they are away in jail another thing is on daily basis" said Rick.

"I know that, but we will work that out, they even have their own rooms" he said as both his house and hers had a room for each of the children by now.

"I understand you were married before, why did that marriage fail" said Rick.

"We were too different and she didn't like to be a cop's wife, but we are on friendly terms" said Frank honest.

"You are not planning to leave my little girl" said Rick.

"No, not at all, I love her and we have much more in common than my ex and I did" he said.

"Well then I welcome you to the family, but if you ever hurt her you have to answer to me" said Rick.

"Understood sir and I won't" said Frank and shook his hand before he went to find his future wife and children while Rick senior was joined by his wife and asked: Was I to hard.

"No, not at all, so what do you really think of him?" she asked.

"I know he would never hurt her and they do seem to have a lot in common and he do seem to care for her and love her a lot so I think he will make her happy which make me happy" he said with a sigh.

"Well spoken, nice ring" she replied.

"I bet there is a story to that" he said.

"Yes, you remember the first ring you gave me" she replied.

"I do, it was my football ring as I couldn't afford anything else at the time, do you still have it" he said.

"Of course I do and it was very romantic, it's in my jewelry box upstairs" she said.

"Does it still fit?" he asked.

"It does" she replied.

"Have the children ever seen it?" he asked.

"No as I changed it to the wedding ring after we got married and that was before they were born, you want me to wear it tonight" she said.

"If you wanto" he said a bit shyly.

"I will then, be right back" she said and went upstairs to find it, at the time it was given to her it was a sign she was his girl, it was not a sign of and engagement as they were to young, but as time passed and he proposed and offered to buy another she had declined saying there was no need for another ring as she already loved the one she had and she had never taken it of before she got her wedding ring. He had insisted on the engagement ring, but that she had worn in around her neck instead and he didn't mind it at all, because he knew no matter the price of the ring and no matter what ring she wore she would be forever his.

And Annabelle knew it to as she loved Rick with all her heart, and she knew the same applied for Frank and her daughter.

Calleigh had stayed in her bedroom all day and now Horatio was starting to feel bad so he did what every other guy did went out to buy her favorite flowers and apologize for being stupid, only the flower story was close and he though "Crap now what do I do".

He walked back to the house and knocked on her bedroom door and said: Calleigh, sweetheart are you ok?

"Go away, you're just stupid" she cried sadly.

"But Calleigh" he said.

"Go" she ordered and Horatio sighed and left the house, the only problem was that Calleigh didn't mean nor expect him to do that which made her even sadder than before.

It was early morning at the Stetler residence and Rick and Natalia that had been up all night discussing was now a sleep in the living room.

In Cassandra's room at the second floor, she Frank and the children was bunking in her bed which made it a little to small, but it worked, the children was in the middle and Frank's arm was on top of them and hers on top of his.

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and walked to the window and looked out before she looked over at Frank and her children, the picture was perfect, it was only too bad that it soon would break.

She knew that in one hour the girls would have to leave and her heart was being torn again, she wondered if it would be best if she didn't see them until she actually got them back, but figured that wouldn't work either.

She let out a frustrated huff as she started to cry, she just couldn't help her self and said: Damn you Rick.

Her two little girls woke up by their mother's soft sobs and walked over to her.

"Don't be sucha angerball mum, it's ok" said Brittany.

"It's not, I have to go, it's too hard to say goodbye again" she said and stormed out in tears leaving two confused girls and a man behind.

Calleigh was still really sad when she walked into her firearms lab but let out a gasp when she saw it was covered with tulips, they were all over in every color and it looked so beautiful.

She cleared the way to her he valut as she wanted to get something that she had put in there and gasped when she saw it was covered with flowers as well and tears of joy started to fall from her eyes.

"He do love me little one" she said happily as she stroke her belly gently.

"Did you ever have to doubt that" said Horatio from behind.

"I just you confuse me" she said and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, so can I ask you out for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, oh I love you, I do I really do" she said and overshowerd him with kisses.

"Easy Calleigh umf" he said as she pushed him against the wall.

"Sorry" she said, backed up and calmed her self again.

"That's ok, but really I have to get to the crime scene, so I'll see you a bit later ok" he said.

"Oh yes you will, oh I can't wait for tonight" she said and smiled brightly at him.

"There's that beautiful smile" he said and gave her a peck on the check before he left her.

It was dinner and Horatio looked anxious at Calleigh that was still eating, she looked at him and smiled before she said: What are you looking at me like that for.

"Uhm sorry, you're just so I dunno" he said.

"So what?" she asked on guard.

"Beautiful, sexy" he said.

"Nah I ain't, I'm fat and not sexy at all" she said as she didn't feel very sexy.

"Oh but you are, you are carrying my baby and I find that very sexy" he said and smiled at her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" she said silently and looked down.

"No I mean it and no tears ok, I didn't take you out to make you cry" he replied.

"I'm sorry" she said just as his phone rang and he said: Be right back, don't go anywhere.

"Be quick ok" she said.

Horatio cursed and said: What are you calling for Julia, I'm having dinner with Calleigh this is not a good time.

"I know, but this can't wait" she said and added: Kyle got in some kinda argument at the jail and I have to go over there and I will need a lawyer which do I use" she said.

"Devlin, it wasn't something serious I hope" he said.

"No I don't think so" she said honest.

"Well you have to tell me in the morning I have to get back to her" he said.

"Yeah and good luck" said Julia and hung up.

"Who was it?" Calleigh asked when he came back.

"Julia" he said and sat down.

"What did she want?" Calleigh asked again on guard.

"Kyle had some trouble and she needed a lawyer" he said honest.

"And that was all she wanted" said Calleigh.

"Yes if you don't believe me ask her" he said.

"I do but can we just go" she said with a sigh.

"If that is what you wish" he said.

"I wanna go home" she said and got up before he had actually paid the bill so he had to take care of that before he could follow.

Horatio at least found Calleigh down at the beach crying and said: Sweetheart what is wrong?

"You still have feelings for her don't you" she sniffled.

"Of course not why would you even think that" he said.

"Because she's thin and I'm fat and not attractive anymore" she said.

"Jesus Christ Calleigh" he said and sat down next to her.

"That's real sensitive of you to say" she sniffled.

"Well you know I wouldn't cheat" he said.

"I do, just hormones and you are handsome and everything" she said.

"You're so cute you know that" he said, tilted his head and smiled at her.

"Why thank you" she said, blushed and looked down.

"You're welcome and there was something I wanted to ask you" he said.

"Yes" she replied with curiosity.

"Hang on" he said and reached into the pocket of his jacket, found the ring, it was in silver, with a round, big diamond on front and what seemed like smaller on the sides and said: You wanna?

"Are you asking me to marry you" she said excitedly.

"No I'm asking you do work double shifts at the lab" he said still holding the ring.

"Well I say yes to both" she said, took the ring, placed it on her finger and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"You are not working double shifts when you're that pregnant" he said.

"You're boring I can totally handle it" she said.

"That's not very nice of you to say to your future husband and really I know you can, but I don't want anything to happen to the little DuCaine" he said and placed a hand on her belly.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, now can we please go home as I wanna tank you before I got to bed and we have an early shift" she said with a giggle.

"Mhm" he said and helped her up before they started to walk towards his house.

It wasn't before they come home she saw the living room was cover with tulips and she did was any good future wife would do thanked him over and over until they both was so exhausted that they fell a sleep in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 16.

2 and a half month later.

It was early morning at Cassandra's house and Frank's children sat in the living room talking, they had lived there for about a week as they had gotten out earlier then planned because of good behavior, and they had used the last week on school and just being at home relaxing.

But there was something different in the house, it was not joyful, it was some kind of tension they couldn't quite place when they heard Cassandra yell: No I didn't.

"You did do have to be so damn stubborn" Frank yelled back.

"Umf" she let out.

"Angerball" he said as they walked down the stairs.

"Am not" she said.

"You are" he said with a snort as the children heard the door slam and the cars start.

"What are they arguing about all the time?" asked Mia.

"No idea" said Marianne as they heard the front door open and Brittany and Courtney came in yelling: Anyone here?

"In here" Trevor yelled back.

"Hey you guys, so is mum and Frank here?" asked Courtney.  
"Nope just left arguing again about lord knows what" said Trevor with a sigh.

"Oh again, but never mind that you guys gotto come to the flea marked at school this Saturday and drag them along to" said Courtney.

"Yeah it will be so much fun, say you will" said Brittany.

"Of course" said Mia.

"And bring mum, I know she isn't supposed to see us, but we haven't seen her in like two and a half month and we miss her lots" said Courtney.

"Yeah she ain't picking up the phone or anything either, she does still love us right" said Brittany.

"She does very much" said Mia calmly.

"I don't get this either way, we should go to school, see you Saturday" said Brittany before she and Courtney run out the door again and Mia said: Anyone up for the movies?

"Only maintains this time of day, what about bowling" said Trevor.

"Rather shoot pool" said Marianne.

"Poll it is then" said Trevor and they left.

In a jail cell in a prison in Miami Julie was not feeling very good, firstly she missed Kyle and secondly she wanted to get out of there since she was bored.

"Umf" she said annoyed as she looked at a picture of Kyle on her wall.

Then her eyes went down to her big belly, being pregnant alone was no fun at all.

"Kyle I need you" she though, just as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and let out a whimper as she sat down on her bed knowing that the baby was probably on it's way.

"You couldn't wait just a little while longer little one" she said and let out a heavy sigh as her water broke and she felt another sharp pain.

"Kyle" she let out as her tears started to fall, she wanted him there so badly as she closed her eyes she could picture him.

"Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh" she let out in pain as another contraction started hoping someone would call for the guard as she was in need of a doctor.

As she let out a louder scream of pain the guard arrived and helped her to the doctor's office on the block.

Julie didn't scream anymore, just whimpered sadly and said: Please get Kyle here, need him.

She startled when she heard Kyle say: Right here babe.

"Hurts, really hurts" she whimpered.

Kyle walked over, got beside her and said: I'm sorry.

"For?" she asked confused letting out another whimper.

"For being the cause of your pain" he said and kissed her softly.

"It's ok and soon it will ohhhhhhhh, ohhhh be over" she said and smiled at him as sweat and tears ran down her face.

"Julie it's time to push" said the doctor and Julie started to push as hard as she possibly could and it hurt like hell.

"Kyle, I can't do this anymore" she cried.

"Of course you can babe" he said and put his hand in her and gave her a gentle kiss.

Julie sighed and pushed a bit more and angry screams soon filled the room and the doctor said: It's a.

"No Kyle tell me" she said tiredly.

"It's a boy and he's so tiny and cute" said Kyle proudly.

"Didn't feel that way when I pushed him out a moment ago" she said and smiled wagly at him.  
"We so gotto name this little dude" said Kyle and lifted him over so she could see.

"How about Justin" she said.

"Perfect, little Justin Harmon, oh look at his blue eyes and ohh" said Kyle happily and handed him over.

"Hey there little one" said Julie and smiled at the little baby.

"Can you believe we made something this perfect" said Kyle and gave her a soft kiss.

"Pretty amazing, yes you are" she said with a yawn.

"You better get some rest Miss Stark" said the doctor.

"Will you take care of him in the mean time?" she asked Kyle.

"Of course I will babe, of course I will" he said and took his son as they moved Julie so she could rest.

Kyle was rocking his little boy gently in his arms as he said: So do you think we should call your grandparents?

The boy gurgled happily and looked around at the bars surrounding his parent's cell and Kyle said: Yeah I know your mum and I messed up, but it was for a good cause.

Kyle looked over at Julie sleeping in her bed, she looked so peaceful before he called for the guard and said: May I make a couple of phone calls please.

"I guess that's ok" said the guard and opened the cell door for Kyle to follow, but Kyle said: Could I please make them in here as I don't feel like leaving her at the moment.

"I guess it's ok all things considered" said the guard and handed him his cell phone.

Kyle sighed dialed his father's number and said: Hey dad, guess what?

"You have gotten in some kinda trouble" said Horatio with a sigh.

"No, not this time, Julie just gotten our baby, or an hour ago that is, he's so cute and tiny and just so perfect" said Kyle excitedly.

"You did, that's great, so what's the little guy's name?" asked Horatio.

"Justin Harmon" said Kyle proudly.

"Hmmm, that means I have to come by and see him hang why are you with Julie in the first place?" he asked.

"I begged my way into being with her, I just couldn't stand the though of her being alone after he was being born to since she's taking it all so hard" said Kyle.

"And how is she now?" asked Horatio.

"Sleeping since she's exhausted" said Kyle.

"I see" said Horatio.

"How's Calleigh, is the baby on it's way soon" said Kyle.

"Annoyed as hell as I won't let her work so close to delivery and hopefully the baby will wait a bit to be born" said Horatio.

"And mum?" asked Kyle.

"Just fine" said Horatio.

"Good" he replied.

"We'll drop by later so I'll talk to you then as I have to go check on Calleigh" said Horatio.

"Mhm" said Kyle and hung up.

He sighed and dialed Sebastian's number and quickly heard him say hello in the other end.

"Hey it's Kyle, just thought I tell you that you now have a grandson" said Kyle.

"Is he healthy and such" said Sebastian.

"He is yes and very cute" said Kyle.

"And Julie?" he asked.

"Sleeping" Kyle replied.

"I see, so I guess we have to come over and look later" said Sebastian.

"Mhm" said Kyle and hung up before he walked over to the barred window, this was not how he pictured this moment at all.

At the Stark residence Sebastian was looking in a photo album of Julie when she was younger, it seemed like it was forever ago and now she was in jail with a baby, she had grown up to fast and he was a grandfather, a grandfather what a weird though.

Valera came into the room and saw him looking at the album and said: Honey, are you ok?

"I dunno, I suddenly feel so old" he said and looked at his fiancé.

"You're not old, what makes you say that" she said as she walked over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I just became a grandfather to a boy" he said with a sigh.

"They got a boy, Sebastian that's wonderful and you're not old, you are a young grandfather" she said and kissed the top of his head gently.

"They did and it is, so do you feel like visiting them later" he said.

"After work, are you coming by in the lunch break or do you want me to come over or meet you somewhere?" she asked.

"Can't we meet at Benny's around twelve or is that to early for you" he said.

"Twelve thirty and I better get going" she said with a sigh, gave him a soft kiss and left.

Natalia was in DNA and had fallen a sleep over the paper again, the last months had been a mess and she was absolutely exhausted of working, taking care of the children and the house.

"Again" said Eric to Horatio looking through the glass windows.

"So it will appear" he said with a sigh.

Natalia was woken by her phone and said: Hello Boa Vista.

"You sound tired are you sleeping at work" said Rick.

"Oh it's you" she said with a snort.

"What a great way to greet your boyfriend" he said.

"So you say, but don't feel that way as I have to do everything including taking care of your sister's children and you don't even care" she snapped.

"Of course I care" he said.

"Then you would help out more, have you any idea how tired I am" she said.

"I do as you keep telling me all the time" he replied.

"UMF, UMF, UMF" she yelled.

"Angerball" he said.

"Not funny" she replied.

"Lighten up will you" he said calmly.

"Oh just go to hell Rick" she said and threw her phone so hardly into the floor that it broke before she said: Stupid man he is.

"Nat you ok?" asked Horatio in a concerned tone.

"Just fine" she said with a sigh.

"It don't seem like you are" he said.

"Just stay outta it" she snarled and headed towards the bathroom.

At the Caine residence Calleigh was both annoyed and bored and didn't really know what to do as she had run out of stuff to do being home so much.

"Stupid handsome or letting me stay home" she though, looked down at her belly and said: Can't you just get out of there stupid little child.

Horatio that had just come home to check on Calleigh heard what she said and thought "Is every woman in the world annoyed today.

"Calleigh" he said.

"Go away I don't like you" she replied.

"Oh really and why is that?" he asked.

"You are making me stay home when I wanna work" she said.

"I only want what is best for you, wouldn't want you to get hurt or put in danger" he replied.

"But I would have been careful and I'm bored and feed up being pregnant, no fun" she said.

"And I though you wanted a little one" said Horatio.

"Do, but I didn't think it would take so long and all, it will take me forever to get my figure back and my breasts are huge I look like a cow" she said.

"No you don't" he said.

"When was the last time we had sex?" she asked.

"Uhm not sure but think two weeks ago and what does that have to do with anything" he said.

"It has to do with the fact that you don't find me attractive and that you don't want me anymore" she said sadly.

"Of course I do, I could do you right now" he said.

"No you couldn't cause you gotto get back again and me stuck here being bored" she said and looked down.

"Calleigh" he said.

"Just go again" she said and dismissed him.

Horatio sighed and took a look at the painting at the wall before he left.

It was around 5Pm and Rick and the girls walked into the crime lab to find Natalia as she was supposed to pick them up.

"Oh oh there's trouble" said Ryan to Sam.

"Yeah totally wanna watch" she said.

"Yup" he said and they got a bit closer with the girls as they knew it was trouble ahead to.

"Natalia why on earth did you forget to pick of the children" Rick snapped so harsh that Valera quickly get outta sight.

"So I have to do anything, you can do it as easily as me you know" she snapped back.

"I just did, damn what is with you, all you do is fight me, you could have called and told me to do it instead of the school calling me" he said calmly.

"You should have offered" she said frustrated.

"You are right" he said and got closer but she backed of.

"Of course I am why haven't you been helping me more, I though you loved me" she said and before she was really thinking she slammed one of the glasses in the floor in frustration.

"Natalia that could have been evidence and I do more than anything, I just I dunno I have no excuse actually" he said and looked down.

"Don't care" she said and turned her back on him.

Rick walked up next to her and whispered: I need you.

"Well umf I need you to, but you are not there" she said.

"I am here now" he said and turned her to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Rick I wanna go somewhere, just the two of us" she said with a sigh.

"How bout this" he said and took a couple of plane tickets out of the pocket in her jacket.

"Rio really" she said surprised.

"Why not" he said.

"But the plane leaves in two hours and I haven't packed and the girls" she said.

"All taken care of, but we have to leave now if we are going to make it" he said.

"Uhm ok" she said and gave him a kiss before they left.

Frank and Cassandra was arguing again about what they didn't really know when he suddenly stopped and looked into her brown eyes, tilted his head and smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked annoyed.

"Can you even remember why we started fighting?" he asked.

"Not really no, we're just being silly aren't we" she said and giggled.

"We are, but Cass will you please tell me what is wrong, why are you withdrawing from your little ones?" he asked.

Cassandra turned and looked right at the painting Julie had made of all of them and let her hand place it self on her two little girls, they grew up to fast and she wasn't a part of it, at least not a big part of it anymore, and it hurt, every time she saw them with Rick and Natalia, knowing they were happy with them, it hurt and she just couldn't take it anymore, seeing them happy together, it hurt to much so she withdraw.

Silent tears fall from her eyes as she stroke over her two little girls before she looked over at Frank's children, turned and looked at him, it was not fair that his children was there and could come and go more or less like they wanted while she couldn't have hers.

Frank looked back at her and saw the hopelessness in her eyes as the tears kept falling so he walked over and put his arms around her and said: Oh sweetheart.

"Hurts" she cried sadly.

"I know it does" he said and stroke his back gently when his three children came running inside and made him think "Perfect timing as always".

"Dad we got great news" said Mia.

"Yeah totally do and it's for Cassandra" said Marianne.

"What is it?" Franks asked as Cassandra leaning to him looked at them with sad eyes.

"It's a flea marked at Brittany's and Courtney's school this Saturday and they want you to come and we promised that you would" said Mia.

"You should have told me before you said so" said Cassandra.

"Don't you want to go" said Marianne.

"Hurts" said Cassandra and started to walk towards the bedroom and gave Frank a look that meant that he was to follow her.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 17.

It was about three days later and the clock was around 7.30 am when Samanta pushed Ryan's side and said: Look at that, that won't end well.

What she was referring to was Calleigh for the third morning that week was walking through her firearms lab to work which only leading to Horatio and her argue until he either sent her home or went angrily to his office and left her alone.

"Five bucks she gets so pissed when she tell him to leave her alone that she knees him" said Ryan.

"You're on" said Samanta with a giggle.

"Wonder if that kid ever will get born so things can get back to normal" said Ryan.

At that moment Horatio had seen Calleigh came in, walked to Calleigh's lab and said: Haven't I told you for the hundredth time this week I want you to stay at home.

"And haven't I told you that I want to work, I'm bored" she snapped back.

"Well get used to it because you are staying home with the baby when it's born" he snapped back.

"The hell I'm not, I'm bringing it with me to work you stupid man, and besides you can not tell me how to raise it" she replied angrily.

"As long as I'm the father I have a say in it and same goes as I am your boss" he yelled.

"That may be, but you are not the boss of me and crap" she said realizing her water had in fact broke.

"What" he said concerned as he saw the look on her face.

"Uhm water broke" she said a bit calmer.

"Are you serious, the baby is coming now" he said excitedly.

"No it's coming new week, of course it's coming now, and ouch that hurts" she said as she felt another contraction.

"We better get you to the hospital" he said.

"You think, you sure are a smart one" she said as she headed for the parking lot while he quickly followed.

"Damn I lost the bet, double on nothing on how long it takes" said Ryan.

"Oh count me in" said Natalia.

"Me to" said Eric that also had come into the lab.

"Are we betting on boy or girl to?" asked Sam.

"Of course babe" said Ryan and started to take the bets.

About seven hours later Calleigh heard angry screams fill the room as the delivery was finally over and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" asked Horatio concerned as she looked very much exhausted.

"All things considered, I'm fine, so what did we get?" she replied tiredly.

"A little girl, look isn't she prefect, she got your eyes" he said as the baby had stopped screaming and looked curiously at her parents.

"She is, she really is, hey there little emerald eyes" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"So what do we call her?" asked Horatio and smiled down at his daughter and fiancé.

"Can't we just call her emerald" said Calleigh and giggled when the baby wrinkled her nose of that.

"I don't think she likes that all that much, how about Celia" he said.

"I dunno, I kind of like Margaret, do you like that little one" she said and smiled at her daughter.

"How bout Margaret Celia, that way she get your letters, but the other way" he suggested.

"I like it, but what about her last name, Duquesne or Caine" she said.

"Sweetheart it wouldn't be either, though we decided on that long ago that it was DuCaine" said Horatio.

"Margaret Celia DuCaine, I love it, don't you little Marg" she said.

Their daughter gurgled happily before she closed her eyes and fell a sleep in her mothers arms.

"Isn't she just the cutest" said Calleigh happily.

"No, you are" said Horatio and kissed her softly.

Natalia was resting on top of Rick in their hotel room, they hadn't left the room at all while they had been there, but now that she had been pleased in every way possible the last few days she felt like it was about time that they joined the rest of the world, so she got of him, put on her black silk bathrobe and walked over to the veranda, opened the door and walked outside into the bright sunlight and looked down at the people enjoying them self in the swimming pool.

"Rick we really should get down there and swim" she said.

"Do we really have to" he said with a yawn watching her from behind, her tanned legs was just perfect and went up to the bottom of the bathrobe that was a little lover then her thighs.

Natalia went back and turned on the radio on loudly and the song womanizer played, she let out a giggle and dragged Rick outta the bed so he would dance with her.

"I don't like this song very much" he complained.

"Don't be such an angerball" she said with another giggle as she danced happily around him.

"Umf" he said and walked over to the radio and changed channel so a salsa song came on and said: This is much better.

"If you say so" she said and took his hands and got closer to him before he turned her and moved along with the music.

"I do, don't you like it" he said and he turned her again, and she got closer before she walked way.

"Why yes" she said.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Where are we?" she said.

"Rio" he said and smiled at her.

"Very funny, I'm serious as you know we could have produced a little Boa Stetler the last days" she said.

"I know and I was joking, I'm sorry I shouldn't have" he said.

"So" she said and sat down on the bed.

Rick though for a short second, this wasn't as he planned, but still so he said: Natalia do you want to marry me?

"You're not joking are you, and not asking because what I just said" she said.

"No of course not, I wanted to do it for a long time, was just waiting for the right moment until I realized there is no right time or place only the right person, so what do you say" he said and smiled at her.

"I say yes of course, oh my God I love you so much Rick" she said and kissed him happily.

"And I you, oh I forgot the ring" he said and went to search through his suitcase.

"But when are we getting married" she said.

"Whenever you want is fine by me" he replied as he found the box with the ring.

"Then I say a long engagement, I just wanted to know that you were serious" she said.

"I know, here we go" he said and handed her the box.

She opened it and gasped, the ring she was looking at was an Art Deco engagement ring with diamonds and sapphires in antique style is crafted in lavish platinum, weighs 3.5g and measures 11mm wide and 7.5mm deep. The eminent, highly refractive centre-stone were mounted within a multiple-prong, openwork setting incorporating bejewelled triangular and arcade-motif profiles.

"Rick it's beautiful, how could you ever afford this" she said overjoyed.

"Uhm didn't" he said a bit shyly.

"How so" she asked surprised.

"It was my grandmothers, she said to give it to the girl I wanted to marry wherever I found her" said Rick.

"I dunno what to say" she said.

"Well I know you are the right girl and you certainly is worthy of it" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I you I" she was completely outta words over the gratitude she felt as tears of joy started to appear in her eyes and she kissed him thankfully, just that was enough for Rick and he went in a deepened the kiss a little.

It was Saturday and Brittany and Chris was making out behind the skate board ramp at the school.

"You're way to young to be doing that" they suddenly heard Courtney say.

"Oh would you just stay outta it" said Brittney.

"You know mum wouldn't have liked it" said Courtney.

"You're right, Chris we really shouldn't go on like this" said Brittney feeling badly.

"As you wish mini judge, wanna skate" he said.

"Totally do, I'll beat both of you" she said took her board and went up on the ramp with the other two and started skating at the same time as Frank, Cassandra, Mia, Marianne and Trevor arrived the flea marked.

"So this is where all the action is today" said Cassandra and looked around at all the people.

"Yeah, fun isn't it, dad can I get some money I wanna see if there is any cool clothes here" said Marianne excitedly.

"Where on earth am I going to start looking for my children" said Cassandra frustrated.

"There" said Mia and pointed at the skateboard ramp where the three children were doing all kinds of jumps in the air.

"How, when did they start skating" said Cassandra shocked as she though the jumps was to high since if they fell they could get hurt.

"For four months or so and they are really good" said Trevor.

"How would you know that you have been in jail" said Cassandra.

"Chatting, letters and such" said Trevor honest.

"I see, well I have to" she said and walked closer to the ramp while Frank kept watch close by to see what happened next.

"Court think you guys has an audience" said Chris from the top at the ramp as he landed.

"Don't we always cause we totally rock" said Courtney skated down and did a jump on the other side with a happy giggle.

"Court it's mum" said Brittany looking down as she jumped.

"Yay, come on Chris, you gotto meet her" said Courtney as they skated down.

"Mummy" they said when they got down and run towards her.

"Hey my angels" she said and hugged them happily.

"So you chanced style" said Cassandra and looked at them, they were both wearing hoddies and wide pants fitting skaters.

"Yeah but only when we skate, we gotto change, see you in a sec, just wait here ok" said Courtney as they run of along with Chris while Cassandra looked confused after them.

A moment later they came back they were wearing white pants and peach tops and Chris jeans and black top, Cassandra took a closer look at him, he was a bit taller than the girls and got brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mum, you gotto meet Chris" said Brittany excitedly, her brown eyes where shining.

"Hey Chris" said Cassandra and shook his hand.

"Ma'am" he said.

"So how old are you exactly?" she asked.

"Eleven" he replied.

"And what do you do when you are not at school" she said.

"Uhm, skate, fix engines and stuff like that" he said.

"And your planes for the future" she said.

"Get a really cool bike and become a coop" he said.

"I see" she said not seeming to pleased by that.

"And what does your parents do?" she asked.

"Dunno exactly I'm a foster kid so I never knew them" he said.

"Hmm" said Cassandra thinking he looked familiar in a way, but she couldn't place him.

Brittany could tell this wasn't going to well so she said: But mum you should see what he wrote me the other day, he can write real good poetry.

"You write, why didn't you say so" said Cassandra.

"Don't sound to cool to say" he said.

She shook her head and said: You guys going to the auction.

"Yes sure are" said Courtney.

"Then we can sit together, come on" said Cassandra and the girls followed, Chris didn't know if he should until Cassandra said: What are you waiting for.

"Uhm nothing" he said and followed them.

Calleigh and Horatio were at the flea marked to and now she was pushing the baby buggy ahead at her when she suddenly heard someone say: So this is the baby.

"Jake" she said and smiled at him.

"No Santa" he said and gave her a hug, before he added: That sure is a cute kid.

"She's a little darling, you should get on to" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Get serious Duquesne can you picture me with a kid" said Jake with a chuckle.

"Nah, so are you headed for the auction to?" she asked.

"I am" he said as he was.

"Then join us" said Horatio.

"Don't mind if I do, who knows maybe I can find something there" said Jake as they walked over to where the action was held.

"Yeah you're a real antique guy" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Not funny" said Jake and since he didn't see where he was going he walked into Chris.

"I'm sorry" said Jake, looked at the young boy and gasped.

The same did Horatio and Calleigh as he looked exactly like Jake only younger.

"What ya looking at" said Chris a bit annoyed.

"Uhm nothing, sorry" said Jake ad Chris walked over to Brittany.

"Did you guys see that" said Jake excitedly.

"Yeah I mean Horatio you found your long lost son, but he didn't look that much like you, that kid he's so much like Jake that it's scary, he got to be yours" said Calleigh.

"Jake do you know who his mother could be?" asked Horatio.

"No as I've done a lot of stuff undercover over the years" he said and looked over at the young boy his top was on top of Brittany's.

"I can't believe you're a dad" said Calleigh excitedly.

"Well I don't know if I am" he said honest.

"Jake that kid has blue eyes and I bet he was about eleven, can you at all remember anyone" said Horatio.

"No, Calleigh sure he's not yours" said Jake with a sly smile.

"Very funny and we wasn't together eleven years ago or twelve that is" she said and pushed him playfully in the side.

"I was joking, I just can't remember who it might have been" he said as he was trying to think, when the auction started.

It was a bit later in the day and Calleigh and Horatio stood talking to Sebastian and Valera when Jake came over and joined the conversation.

Jake had only been there for a couple of second when he heard someone say: Jake Berkley.

Jake turned shocked and said: Devlin, it has been ages, how are you?

"Me I'm great working with this log, but what about you, you look great" said Jessica.

"Thanks I'm great" he said.

"Still undercover" she asked curiously.

"Not at the moment no" he replied.

"Hold on, how do you know her?" Calleigh asked a bit amused.

"Oh we used to hang out and have fun back in the day" said Jake.

"Yeah that was back when I was less serious about life and such, we used to party and talk and just hang out" said Jessica.

"And this was how long ago?" asked Horatio he was as amused as Calleigh.

"I think eleven or twelve years ago, hang on" said Jake and though a moment before he added: You got a kid from it didn't you, why didn't you ever tell me that.

"Because we were the same back then" she said.

"Oh" he said knowing exactly what she meant.

"And I guess you didn't raise him either" said Jake.

"No, I sat him of the front stairs of a church as I couldn't deal with it, and how did you know it was a boy" she said a bit surprised since she never told him.

"Because he's sitting over there?" said Jake and pointed.

"My little Chris" said Jessica.

"Chris is that short for Christopher as in my dad" said Jake.

"It is" she admitted.

"What is his last name if you gave him one?" Jake asked curiously.

"Of course, his full name is Christopher D. Berkley, says on the birth certificate that I put in the basket he was in when I gave him away" she said.

"You gave him my last name, oh my God I love you so much right now" he said and before she could react he kissed her.

"Jake will you calm down" she said.

"You gotto, we gotto get married and raise him and everything together" he said.

"Will you slow down, I just can't do that" she said.

"Jessica look at me" he said and got her to look him in the eyes and said: Do you still love me.

"I do, but" she replied.

"Did you ever want more then just you know" he said.

"I did" she said.

"Then let's do it" he said and kissed her again.

"But him, he dunno us" she said.

"Then make us change that" he said and placed and arm around her wais as they walked over.

"Ok did I just hear Berkley propose just like that" said Valera shocked.

"And did I just hear Jessica was a mother" said Sebastian.

"You did, oh handsome isn't it cute that Jake finally found his match" said Calleigh.

"Very" he replied as little Margaret started to scream.

"Yes I know you are hungry little one" said Calleigh and lifted her up and released her breast so the baby could start to suckle on it.

"Calleigh would you go somewhere private to do that" said Horatio a tad annoyed.

"No, she's hungry and I tend to feed her grumpy" said Calleigh.

"Umf" he said.

"Angerball" she said and giggled before she found a chair to sit down on as she continued to feed her daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 18.

1 Year Later.

At the Harmon residence, it wasn't exactly a residence it was an apartment in downtown Miami Kyle and Julie were just done with breakfast and was now both opening their books to do some more studying while little Justin where sleeping in his crib.

They had gotten out of jail six months prior and while he studied to be a lawyer she was trying to make a career inside the force, she had gotten help by Horatio to still join because of her criminal record.

He turned a page before he looked over and her, the sun coming through the window made her hair sparkle and she looked so beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"My beautiful girl" he said.

She blushed and replied: Even though that is sweet, it's also distracting and I need to focus I have a bog test tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me" he said.

"Mhm" she said with a sigh before her eyes returned to the page she was reading and his returned to his book.

Sebastian Stark and Valera had just come home from a trip and was now loading the their things out of the car when she heard angry screams from the backseat.

"I know you're hungry Davey" she said and lifted their son up from the baby seat and smiled at him.

"He sure eats a lot" said Sebastian and smiled at his wife.

"Mhm, but he gotto do so if he's gonna be a big strong boy like his father" said Valera and smiled back at him.

"Hey" they suddenly heard Ryan say as he and Samanta came out of the Stark residence.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here this time of day" said Valera and smiled at them, they had been house sitting while she and Sebastian were gone.

"Well we though we be here to welcome you back and the plants needed water and we wanted to return the key" said Samanta honest.

"So how have you been?" asked Ryan.

"Great" said Valera trying to calm down the crying baby.

"Come to uncle Ryan little one" said Ryan and took him so Valera could get her things out of the trunk.

"Thanks Ryan, so have you guys time for lunch" said Valera thinking they should be at the lab.

"We got time and we want to hear all about the trip" said Samanta as they walked up to the house.

At the Devlin Berkley residence Jake was cleaning the gutter since he had the day of, it was something he hated to do, but he knew it had to be done.

"Umf" he said as he threw the mud and leaves in a bucket he was holding.

"You know I can do it if you like" he heard Jessica say.

"No, I don't want you up this high" he said afraid that she might fall or something.

"Would you stop worrying so much about me" she said with a giggle.

"Mum, dad can I go over to the skating ramp after dinner" they heard Chris say.

"Only if you do your homework first" said Jake.

"But dad, that's so boring" said the young boy.

"You still need to do it so you can get a good education" said Jake in a firm tone as he climbed down.

"Umf" said Chris.

"Hey don't give me that young man, no son of mine is going to fall behind because he's to lazy to care" said Jake.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it" he said and run inside.

"To harsh" said Jake.

"No, just enough" she said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Now you got me all dirty with your hands and I need to get back to work I don't have time to change" she said, but she wasn't angry, in fact she didn't mind at all as long as she had him there.

"We have to call it garden fashion then, the new look" he said with a chuckle.

"Very funny, but seriously I have to go as I need to be in court in thirty minutes, so I'll see you later" she said and kissed him again before she broke free.

"You will, I'll have dinner ready for you" he said and smiled at her before she drove of and he got back up to continue to clean the gutter.

At the Stetler Tripp residence there was life as always, the five children were now playing monopoly and watching a movie and talking loudly.

In the doorway Cassandra was happily watching, it had been six months since she finally had gotten her little girls back and she enjoyed every moment of it.

"Cheater" Courtney yelled.

"Did not" said Mia.

"Jaha since you were only suppose to move five places not six" said Courtney annoyed.

"Would you to stop it so we can go on" said Trevor.

"Oh, oh, look at that, the killer is back" said Brittany looking at the TV, they were watching Halloween twenty years later.

"Oh here comes the killing, yay" said Marianne excitedly.

"Ok I dunno if that reaction is all to good" said Frank from behind Cassidy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Relax it's just a movie" she said as the children cheered and then got back to the game.

It was then Brittany got aware of them and asked: Mum can I and Court go to the skating ramp to see Chris later today?

"Yes, but don't be out to late" she said.

"No, no" she replied as she threw the dices and focused on the game.

Frank looked at the picture of them all on the wall and said: It did come true, so how does it feel.

"Wonderful knowing I never has to split from them again" she said and kissed him softy.

"That I can imagine, but aren't you a bit late" he replied.

"I can afford to be a bit late" she said and reached in for a longer and deeper kiss before she broke free and went to court to judge yet another criminal case.

Calleigh and Horatio were at the crime lab, he in his office, she in the firearms lab as usual and little Margaret was with him at the moment, the had gotten used to change on taking care of her during the day and they were raising her at the lab when they worked, her wish and in the end he had given in.

"Dada" said Margaret and looked out at the baby seat and over at her father.

"Yes what is it little one" he said and smiled at her.

"Gun" she said and smiled back.

Horatio shook his head a bit amused, she didn't speak all that much yet, only a few words that were dada, gun, mama, ummer which meant Hummer, and lab.

"You want to see your mama don't you" he said and lifted her up.

"Gun" she said again which meant that she wanted to go to the firearms lab and see Calleigh, so Horatio lifted her up, carried her over and said: Knock, knock.

Calleigh turned, smiled brightly at him and said: Hey handsome, what are you upto.

"She wanted to see you, fire a gun or both" he said and smiled back at her.

"Hey my little Marg, you wanto shoot a gun, well you have to wait some years with that" she said and smiled at her little girl while she took her and went over to the range.

"So how are you today?" Horatio asked.

"I'm good, Horatio I've been thinking do you think we should have more children or do you just want one little DuCaine" she said.

"Why do you ask, are you pregnant again?" he asked hopefully.

"Hardly, I was just wondering in general" she said and smiled at him.

"I dunno, I haven't though about it all that much" he said and smiled.

"Because I dunno really" she said honest as she didn't know I she felt up for going though the whole process again.

"Don't worry Calleigh, I would never force you to something you didn't want to do" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good" she said as Marg looked impatient and Calleigh said: Yes it is time for lunch I know.

"Break room" said Horatio.

"Uh huh, I need more coffee, tired" she said.

"I'll follow you then as I need more coffee to, and why are you tired, I though you were sleeping at night like me and the little one" he said.

"I dunno, just been feeling a bit more tired lately, probably to much to do with my little DuCaine, work, the house and that advancing course I' taking" she said with a sigh.

"I could take on some of it" he offered.

"Nah I'm good, just give me a coop of coffee" she said and sat down on the coach with Margaret.

"I need to make more, the bloody idiots drank it all" he said with a sigh.

But Calleigh didn't replay, she had already fallen a sleep holding her daughter closely. Horatio just smiled and lifted up his little girl and said: I think we need to help your mother more so she's not so tired wouldn't you agree.

The little girl giggled happily as she grabbed Horatio's shaded and put them on.

"And I also have to buy you shades" he though and smiled at her.

Natalia and Rick both had the day of so they were relaxing in the living room watching a movie, she was sitting and leaning against him.

His hand stroke gently over her belly, she was about one month pregnant now, but it has caused her to be sick a lot, that was why she had taken the day of, and he had taken one of to be there for her, hoping it would pass in time as he couldn't bear the though of loosing either of them.

Natalia put her hand on top of his and held it hardly, afraid to let go, afraid that it would happen again like last time, she knew he was afraid it would happen again to, that was why he was protecting her at any cause and why he was at home now and she loved him for it.

She love him for knowing like her how precious life was and she loved him for loving and treasuring her and making her feel the way she did when she was with him.

"Rick I love you" she said.

"And I you and the little one, and this time it will be ok" he said.

"How can you say that, how can you know" she said.

"I just do, trust me on that ok" he said.

"I do, tired" she replied.

"Just close your eyes and rest" he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Promise you always will be there to take care of me" she said.

"I promise and you know I will" he said in a soft tone.

"Mmmmm" she replied as she slowly drifted of knowing what he said was true.


End file.
